


Trouble in Paradise

by KerryAnne



Series: Trouble in Paradise [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: " sex slaves", "BDSM", "Evil Donnie", "Ovary implants", "Romance", "Violence", "angst", "bikinis", "breeding", "cages", "dominance", "drama", "experiments", "forced feminization", "forced oviposition", "human trafficking", "male to female transition", "playboy bunnies", "potions", "prisoners", "rape", "scientists", "sharing", "sleepsack", "submission", "trauma", "turtletots", "uterus implant", "vibrators", Alpha Raphael, Dominant Raphael, F/F, F/M, Hurt Donatello, Hurt Leonardo, Hurt Michelangelo, Jealous Raphael, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Punishments, unwanted operations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don will do anything to have a baby, even if it means hurting his eldest bro, Leo, and getting rid of Leo's mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paradise lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Don plots to get Leo to himself and the other three find themselves trapped in hopeless situations.

Leo's 16  
Don's 15  
Raph's 15 (two months younger than Don)  
Mikey's 14

Raphael stretched out lazily in bed and looked lasciviously at his mate, Leo. “Wanna go another round?” he asked.  
“Raphie, you’re incorrigible,” Leo said. “We’ve already had four rounds. I’m pooped.”  
“I wanna be a dad and raise a baby with ya. Can ya ditch the condoms, so we can try?”  
“I don’t feel ready, Raphie. Please can we wait a bit longer?”  
“All right, I guess, but yer gonna have my baby first and not Mikey’s.”

“What’s this about babies, bro?” Mikey asked, bringing breakfast on a tray and settling it on Leo’s lap. Leo looked at his other mate gratefully and said, “Thanks, Mikey.”

“Hey. Where’s mine, Mikey?” Raphael asked.  
“Go get your own. This is for me and Leo.”  
“Jerk. Yer still jealous Leo also loves me, ain’t ya?”  
“Nope, because Leo loves me more, don’t you, Leo?” Mikey said, shoving a piece of bacon into Leo’s mouth. 

Leo chewed, swallowed and said, “I love you both so much in different ways. Raph, I love your passion, your fiery nature and the way you make me swoon every time I’m with you. Mikey, I love your gentle, easy going nature. You’re a sweetheart and you both make me so happy. I couldn’t imagine life without you two.”

Raphael pounced on Leo after breakfast and nipped and licked him all over. Then he spread Leo's legs wide and lined his cock at Leo’s entrance. “It’s my turn,” Mikey said crossly. “Shove over, Raph.”  
Raphael bared his teeth at Mikey and snarled, “Back off if ya know what’s good for ya. Leo’s mine!”  
“He’s also mine!” Mikey yelled. “You never let me have him.”  
“We can screw him together, okay?”

“Can you two please stop fighting?” Leo said. “And just fuck me already.” His mates didn’t need to be asked again and Mikey also lined his cock at Leo’s entrance. As his mates’ cocks sunk into his puckered hole, Leo moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, especially when they struck his sweet spot, causing him to let out a deep churr. “Go faster,” Leo begged. Needing no more encouragement, his mates thrust in harder and faster, both churring loudly, until they came with a deep roar and emptied their essence into Leo’s hole. Leo came a minute later, panting heavily. “You two are incredible,” he said, watching his mates pull out. “I’m so lucky to have you.”  
“We’re the lucky ones, Fearless,” Raphael said, bending down and nuzzling his cheek. “I thought I’d never find no one else after Don dumped me, but then ya and Mikey invited me ta be with ya and I’ve never been happier.”

“And being such an alpha, you took over," Mikey said heatedly. "I love you as my bro, but you need to back off and let me also have time with Leo. He was my mate first.”  
Raphael shrugged. “Can’t help it. That's who I am. I know ya want me ta leave him alone completely, but I ain’t gonna, so get used ta it. I’m here ta stay.”

Leo didn’t intervene. It was the same old argument every time. Mikey and Raphael loved each other as brothers, but that’s where it ended. And Mikey was still growing used to sharing Leo. It'd been Leo who’d suggested that Raphael join them, because the hothead had been lonely after breaking up with Don. Mikey hadn’t been overly thrilled, but he'd gone along with it, because he loved Leo, and if Leo had to be honest, he’d always had a deep desire for Raphael, so he’d been excited when the volatile turtle had come into the relationship. He had the gentleness of Mikey and the passion that was Raphael, so he considered himself very blessed. And if he had to be honest again, he did love Raphael more and only wanted Raphael as his mate. But I can’t break Mikey’s heart and dump him, Leo thought. It'd destroy him.

“Ya look deep in thought, Fearless,” Raphael said. “Ya okay?”  
“Fine, Raphie,” Leo said, looking lovingly into his favourite mate's golden eyes. “Why don’t you go turn on the shower and wait for me? I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
“Okay, Fearless. We gotta christen the shower, though.” Leo smiled and playfully swatted his rump.

xxxxxx 

Don happened to be passing the bedroom and peeked in through the keyhole. It’s not fair, he thought. I should be with Leo and I want a baby. I’m going to make Leo mine whether he likes it or not.

Don was about to go to his lab, when the door opened and Raphael appeared. He stared angrily at Don, arms crossed, and demanded, “Ya were eavesdroppin', Don?”  
“No, Raph."  
“I should hope not. It’d be kinda sick if ya were.”  
“Why would I? I’m happy for you. You have Leo, who’ve you always wanted.”  
“Yeah,” Raphael said and smiled so smugly, Don wished he could punch him in the face. “Leo’s amazin’ and we’re gonna have babies.”  
“Leo’s gravid?”  
“Not yet, but he will be someday. I love Leo. I ain’t a sap, but I do love Leo. He makes me feel so fuzzy inside and all I wanna do besides fuckin' him, is make him happy. I’m gonna get some breakfast. Later.”

Don formulated a plan as to how he’d get Leo alone. Tonight, he thought, but I have to make sure Raph and Mikey are busy and I know just how.

xxxxx 

Meanwhile, Leo was talking to Mikey. “I know you still resent Raph,” Leo said. “But he’s lonely and he needs us. Please be nicer to him.”  
“I can’t stand his arrogance, bro. He thinks he’s some Greek god.”  
“I know, but he needs this…Needs us, Mikey.”  
“You really love him, don’t you? More than me.”  
“Of course not. I love you both equally, Mikey,” Leo said and kissed his beak. “And I’m bonded to you both. Now and forever.”  
“I hope you mean that, Leo. I couldn’t stand losing you.”  
“You won’t. I’m going to shower. Why don’t you pick a movie we can all watch afterwards?”  
“Sure. Hey, Leo? I love you so much.”  
“Love you too, Mikey. Later.”

xxxxxx 

Don was in his lab, mixing a concoction of drugs designed to get what he wanted and to keep Raphael and Mikey occupied. He smiled when he was done and thought, it’s ready. I can’t wait until tonight. I’m going to do it at lunch.

xxxx 

Don offered to make lunch later that day and spiked Mikey, Raphael’s and Leo’s sandwiches with the potion. Then he called them all to lunch. They tucked in and Raphael said, “This sandwich tastes strange, Don. What did ya put on it?”  
“Salami, Raph,” Don said, rolling his eyes.

“It does taste a bit funny,” Leo said. “Don, you sure the food’s fine?”  
“Yes. I have the same as you.”

"I don’t know, bro,” Mikey said, setting his half-eaten sandwich aside. “It does taste a bit funny.”  
“Then make your damn own lunch,” Don said irately. “It’s just salami.”

"Maybe we’re overreacting,” Leo said. “I’m sure it’s fine.” His mates nodded and trusting him, ate the rest of their food.

xxxxx 

The brothers were on a sewer run after lunch, when they were ambushed by Slash and the Rat King. The villains seemed to have united for some reason and were determined to destroy the turtles. Raphael advanced on them, gripping his sai menacingly, when the potion suddenly affected him and he collapsed onto the ground. “What’s goin’ on, guys?” he managed to ask before his eyes slid closed.

Mikey and Leo couldn’t answer, because they’d also collapsed. “What the hell’s going on, Donatello?” Slash wondered, quirking an eye ridge.  
“You like Raph, don’t you?”  
“Very much.”  
“Well, he’s all yours. Rat King, you can have Mikey, but leave Leo. I want him.”

“Why are you doing this?” the Rat King asked.  
“Because,” Don said. “I want Leo and this is the only way I can have him all to myself. Do you want them or not?”

“Yes,” the Rat King said and picked up Mikey. “I can keep him?”  
“Of course,” Don said. “Have fun.”  
“Goodbye, turtle,” the Rat King said, quickly walking back to his home.

“Raphael mine forever, Donatello?” Slash asked, leering at the passed out red masked turtle.  
“Yes. He likes it rough, so give him all you’ve got.”  
“I will,” Slash said, picking Raphael up in his strong arms. “I’m going to pound him hard and deep! Goodbye,” Slash added, running off with Raphael.

“Now it’s just us, Leo,” Don said. “Your mates are gone and Dad’s away for the next month, so we’re going to have a blast.” Don slung Leo over his shoulder and raced home, eager to claim Leo as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leo, Raph and Mikey. Will they ever escape?


	2. Slash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash tries to dominate Raph and make him his pet.

Raphael woke up feeling disoriented a couple of hours later. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he found he was chained to a wall, his hands high above his head. His feet were also bound, so he was effectively helpless. And his weapons, gear and mask were all gone, making him feel naked and extremely vulnerable, which he detested. He prided himself on his strength and here he was as helpless as a new born lamb. Or should I say a hatchlin' turtle, Raphael thought? His anger igniting, he yelled, “What the fuck! Where the hell am I? Last thing I remember is passin' out. Hello? Let me fuckin' go!"  
“I’d stop shouting, Raphael,” Slash said calmly, approaching Raphael. “No one can hear you. It’s just us.”  
Raphael studied the much bigger turtle, his eyes flashing dangerously, and said, “Let me go, Slash. Ya don’t wanna do this.”  
“Oh, but I do,” Slash said, stroking Raphael’s cheek. “And you’re going to want it too. You’ll soon be a submissive little pet, Raphael, and doing my every whim.”   
Raphael spat at him, the spit landing in Slash’s left eye. The huge turtle immediately backhanded Raphael across his face, causing the turtle to wince, his cheek immediately reddening. “You don’t do that, Raphael,” Slash said angrily. “You show some damn respect to your Master.”  
“Ya ain’t my master and my bros will find me. I never treated ya like this. I always treated ya well and I thought we were friends. Why do ya wanna do this?”  
“Your brothers are occupied and I love you. I want to make you mine. I’m the only one who loves you and who knows what you truly are. A monster. Just like me. We can be good for each other.”  
“Yer lyin’. My brothers will find me. They always do!”  
“You’re so beautiful, Raphael. A work of art. I love you. Be with me.”  
“NEVER! I love Leo and I ALWAYS will. Ya can’t make me love ya!”  
“Yes, I can. What’s Leo got that I don’t have?”  
Raphael snorted contemptuously and said, “My heart. Ya ain't never gonna have it no matter what ya do.”  
“We’ll see about that. Would you like something to eat?”  
“Fuck ya!”  
Slash backhanded him again so quickly, Raphael’s head spun and he now sported a split lip. Raphael spit out blood and scowled at his former pet. “You'll learn to obey me, Raphael, and you'll learn some manners,” Slash said crossly. “I'll be back with your food.”

Please find me, guys, Raphael thought. I wanna be back with my Leo. Please. I don’t want this.

Slash returned with a bowl of food and said, “Here you go, Raphael. Tinned fish. I found several cans of it.”  
“Ya mean ya stole it.”  
“Whatever. Eat up,” Slash said, holding the spoon near Raphael’s mouth.  
“No.”  
Slash pinched Raphael’s nose, forcing the turtle to take a deep breath and he shoved the fish into Raphael’s mouth. The turtle gagged and Slash said, “Swallow.”  
Raphael did and looked at him with hatred. “It tastes off, ya sicko!”  
“I ate it and I’m fine. You’ll be too. It’s good to have you here, Raphael. I hated being alone. Now we can be together forever. You’ll be my mate and we’ll live happily ever after.”  
“Leo’s my mate, ya sick fucker!”  
Slash smacked him hard in the face. “Watch it. I’ve been nothing but nice to you, but you’re trying my patience.”  
“Slash, ya will let me go if ya ever loved me. Ya don’t want this. Let me go.”  
“Nice try. I do want this. Eat the rest of your food like a good boy.” Raphael reluctantly ate the rest of the fish. “Good boy,” Slash said. “I can’t wait until you’re writhing under me. I’ve been so patient, but I can’t wait anymore. I can’t. Just the thought of it turns me on.” Raphael’s already cold blood ran even colder if that was possible and he forced himself not to tremble. He knew what was going to happen. Slash is gonna have his way with me whether I want it or not, Raphael thought. And he won’t be gentle. He’ll be brutal. Leo, find me. Leo! God, Leo. I need ya. Please, Leo!  
“I’ll be back, Raphael,” Slash said. “Don’t move.”

Slash returned a few minutes later and said, “I know you’ll try to bite me, so I have to use this.”  
Raphael looked at the muzzle and said, “Yer sick, Slash, and I'll kill ya when I escape if ya do this. I'll spare yer life if ya let me go, because of the affection I once had for ya.”  
Slash laughed scornfully. “Escape? You’ll never escape, Raphael.” He slipped the muzzle onto Raphael and said, “Now we’re ready.”  
Raphael tried to be brave and to glare at him, but his bravado was fading. He was about to be violated and there was nothing he could do. “Please, Slash. Don’t,” he begged his pleading muffled through the muzzle.  
“I know you like things rough. I’ve seen the way you handled yourself when you thought no one was watching you, but I was. I saw everything, so I know what you like. You thought I was an oblivious little pet, but I wasn’t. I saw it all. You like pain, Raphael, and I’m going to give you what you want.”

Slash picked up a whip near him and said, “You like pain. I’ve seen you flog yourself, Raphael. You like BDSM. You read up for hours on it and told me you wished you could find someone, who felt the same way as you, who also likes pain and BDSM. Does Leo meet your needs? I doubt he does, but I will. I'll give you ALL that you want.”

Raphael’s face flushed and he remembered hitting himself over and over and crying out with pleasure. The pain turned him on and made him feel alive and it was true. He wanted a partner, who felt the same way he did. He’d wanted to ask Leo if he'd consider BDSM, but he doubted that he’d ever get the chance now. He was Slash’s and his former pet would never let him go. 

The larger turtle began to beat Raphael, striking at him all over his body, leaving welts and cuts a plenty. Raphael groaned in his muzzle, feeling a mixture of pain, pleasure and shame, as the lashing continued. “Good little pet,” Slash praised, still hitting him. “You like that. Tied up and helpless. I know you have a secret desire to be dominated. You told me. You act like an alpha male, but deep down, you want to be rutted, fucked, dominated and told what to do. You crave that, Raphael. You need that and you WILL get that from me. I'm your Master. You're my toy, my slave, my pet. You'll submit. Perhaps I won't go after Leo and kill him, like I want to, if you do." /p>

To Raphael’s horror, his shell felt tight at the words Slash had uttered. I’ve always wanted ta be dominated, Raphael thought. But not by HIM. By Leo. I love Leo. I want Leo ta dominate me. I don’t want this. 

“Drop down for me, Raphael,” Slash ordered. “NOW.”  
Raphael summoned up some courage and shook his head.“You will,” Slash ordered.

Raphael pressed his tail firmly against himself and stared defiantly at Slash. Golden eyes met Slash’s cold brown ones and the larger turtle roared and hit Raphael in his plastron, causing him to flinch. Raphael would have doubled over from the blow if he could have, but instead, intense pain hit him and he grimaced behind the muzzle. 

“You fucking insolent little shit, Raphael. Drop down!" Slash roared.

Raphael shook his head again, trying not to quiver. He could see that Slash was about to erupt into a violent rage. He’d witnessed it before many times and had been on the receiving end. The last time Slash had kidnapped him, he’d barely escaped with his life and it'd taken months for him to recover from the abuse.

Slash stared coldly at his former owner, his eyes blazing. “You'll learn to obey, Raphael," he hissed and pummeled Raphael as hard as he could all over his body, until he was exhausted. Then looking at the battered and bruised smaller turtle, who’d fallen unconscious, he snapped, You will submit, Raphael. Sleep. I’ll be back later and I’ll take what’s mine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Slash succeed?


	3. Leo's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don prepares a "romantic meal" for Leo, and Don gets what he's always desired.

Don carried Leo into the lair, bound him to the bed in his bedroom, using the bed sheets and then he went into the kitchen and prepared a meal he knew Leo would love. Hen was going all out. He wasn’t a great cook, but he could follow a recipe. Dinner and music. Romance is in the air, Don thought, as he sliced vegetables and placed them in the wok. 

Don stirred the vegetables and got the salmon and rice going. When everything was ready, he dished it up onto a large plate, placed it on a large tray with a tall glass of water and ice and headed to Leo’s bedroom.

xxxxxx 

Meanwhile, Leo had woken up and was studying his environment. What the heck, he thought. How did I get here? I was fighting the Rat King and Slash, I passed out and now I’m here. How? And where are my brothers? Are they okay? Or have the villains killed them and Slash has made me prisoner in my bedroom? Leo shuddered at the thought and thought, I have to get out of here before…

Don entered the bedroom and said, "You’re awake. About time. How are you feeling, Leo?”  
“Don, why am I like this? Where are Raph and Mikey?”  
“Gone,” Don said and chuckled evilly. “Just me and you now, like it should be.”  
“Huh? I don’t understand.”  
“Let me explain,” Don said, setting the tray down on the desk. “I’ve wanted you for a very, very long time, Leo. Ever since I was ten. You’re beautiful: the way your muscles ripple, your strong, toned, legs, your gorgeous sapphire eyes, your alluring, deep voice and that ass of yours. Wow. Everything screams 'Fuck me' and that’s what I want to do. So badly. You turn me on and make me wet. I’ve had so many sordid dreams about you and it’s time to make them a reality.”  
“But, Don,” Leo said, horrified. “I don’t feel the same way and I’m with….”  
“Not anymore. I drugged your sandwiches and Slash and the Rat King took Mikey and Raph away when you guys passed out. They’re probably dead, because I’m sure the bad guys got carried away with their…Shall I call it examining your mates’ most intimate areas? Or should I just be blunt and call it fucking? They're fucked either way. Did you know rupturing the anal wall can cause death? Don't look at me like that, Leo that. I don’t intend to rupture your anus. I’ll be tender, but it WILL happen, whether you want to or not.”  
“You’re insane!”  
“No. I’m perfectly sane, Leo, and I know what I want. You. I’ve made dinner. Your favorite. Salmon, vegetables and rice.”  
“FUCK YOU!” Leo spat in Don’s face. “I’ll never consent to anything. I love Raph…and Mikey.”  
“Too bad," Don said, wiping the spit off of his face. “We’re going to do this, but you must first have the dinner I so lovingly prepared.”  
“Don, please,” Leo begged, tears pricking his eyes. “Please. I don’t want this. It’s not too late. Stop.”  
“I don’t want to stop. I’ve wanted this for so long and it’s happening now. Eat your dinner,” Don said, picking up the plate of food. He dipped a spoon into it and held it to Leo's mouth. “No.”

Don pinched Leo’s nose, causing him to open his mouth and he shoved the spoon inside. Leo spat out the food and glared at him. “Fucking ungrateful jerk,” Don yelled, tossing the plate of food at the wall in his anger. The plate smashed into smithereens and its contents covered the wall and the floor. Don then turned his rage on Leo and smacked him hard in the face a couple of times “You will listen, Leo. You will. You’re mine. Do you understand?”  
Sporting a split lip that oozed blood and a bruised eye, Leo winced and said, “You won't have my love no matter what you do, Don.”  
“I will. You'll soon love me, Leo. ME. No one else, but me! Your mates are gone and you only have me.”  
“You won’t get away with this. Dad will come home and then what will you do?”  
“I’ve thought about that and I have plans. Special plans and if it means killing Dad, so that I can keep you, then so be it.”  
“You’ve lost your mind. What happened to you? I don’t know you like this.”  
“Get used to it, Leo. This is me.”  
“Is this why you broke up with Raph? Because you wanted me?”  
“Yes, but also because Raph was too rough. I like it gentle and slow and he fucking hurt me.”  
“How ironic,” Leo said sarcastically. “You don’t like it rough, but you want to hurt me?”  
Don shrugged and said, “It’ll only hurt momentarily. Then you’ll feel amazing. I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll thank me.”  
“You’re a prime example of what obsession can do to someone. You’re insane!”  
“I’m not obsessed,” Don snapped. “I love you, Leo. Love, love you. More than they do. I can give you things they can’t! You’re too good for them, but just perfect for me. We’ll be happy together, Leo.”

Don spread Leo’s legs open and began to massage Leo’s slit. “S-stop,” Leo stammered. “I don’t want this, Don. No. No.”  
“You talk too much!” Don took off his bandana and shoved it into Leo’s mouth, tying a firm knot behind Leo’s head. “Better. Glare all you like, Leo, but your ass is mine.”

Don resumed his caressing of Leo’s slit until his semi-erect cock dropped down. Leaking precum, it begged for attention and Don ran a hand over it, watching it twitch. “Little Leo wants to play, huh?” Don said. “Maybe later, but Daddy Don wants to play first.” 

Leo’s eyes widened in panic, as Don began to stroke his own slit. His cock soon dropped into his waiting hand, slick with precum. Don grinned and said, “I’m coming in.” Behind his gag, Leo screamed, as Don lined his cock up at Leo’s entrance and thrust inside without any lube, aiming for Leo’s sweet spot. Leo whimpered at the intrusion and the stabbing pain that followed and bit hard on the gag. Salty tears formed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. I don’t want this, Leo thought. Make him stop!

Don pulled out and thrust in again, forming a rhythm that soon had him emitting a deep churr, as waves of pleasure coursed through his body “Oh, fuck,” Don grunted. “Fuck. You’re so tight, Leo. I love it. Love you. Love you so much. Oh, yes. Yes! Yes!”

Behind his gag, a frightened Leo went over the edge, as Don pounded away. To Leo’s horror, a muffled churr escaped his lips. I want Raph, Leo thought. Raph. I want you, Raph. Find me. Save me from this hell.

Don pulled out when he done and said with a large grin on his face, “You were better than Raph, Leo. He refused to bottom. Macho pride and all that. I bet he has none of that left and is now a submissive little pet if Slash didn’t rip him in two. Hehe. I’d have paid to see that. I’m getting a drink. I’ll be back now.”

Silent tears streamed down Leo’s cheeks and he thought, please let this just be a nightmare and I’ll be in Raph’s arms and safe and warm when I wake up. Please. Don’s frigging crazy. How could none of us have seen this coming? Why didn’t I see the warning signs? I knew he liked me, but…Dad….Dad, come home. I need you. Dad…

xxxxx 

Splinter was meditating at his retreat, when he felt the connection on the astral plane to Leo. They’d always been able to connect through their meditating. “My son,” Splinter said.  
“Dad, come home,” Leo said. “I need you.”  
“What’s wrong, my son?”  
“Don’s gone crazy and is keeping me as his prisoner. Dad, please. I don’t want this. I’m scared.”  
“I will be home soon, my son. Stay strong and know I love you.”

Splinter packed his few things into bags and headed home as quickly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leo! What a nightmare.


	4. The Rat King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey experiences his own personal hell.

Mikey woke up and found he was collared and chained to a wall, his hands high above his head. What the heck’s going on, he thought? And where am I? I remember passing out and then …Where are my bros? Are they okay? Please let them be. I’d die if anything happens to them, especially Leo. I love him so much. “Hello, anyone here?” Mikey called.

“Good evening, Michelangelo,” the Rat King said, approaching him. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”  
“Evening? What?”  
"Yes. Time flies when you’re having fun, eh?” the Rat King said and chuckled. “It’s eight p.m. You’ve been asleep for five hours.”  
"Where are my bros? I'll kill you If you’ve done anything to them, dude,” Mikey snarled. The laid back turtle was by nature not aggressive, but he could be just as aggressive as his brothers if anyone threatened his family. “Donatello offered you to me and all I care about is our time together, Michelangelo." The Rat King tilted Mikey’s chin up and planted a smacker on his lips.  
"Yuck!" Mikey said. He spat, wrinkled his nose in revulsion and said, "Gross, dude. You smell like rancid food.”  
"Gourmet food's sadly a rarity in the sewers. I make do with what I get.”  
"What do you mean Don offered me to you?”  
"Just that. He said I could have you and I will. All of you,” the Rat King purred, running his hands down Mikey’s plastron and inhaling his scent. “You smell glorious, Michelangelo, and you'll smell even more delicious when our smells and fluids mix.”  
"You're wacko, dude, and I’ll never consent to sleeping with you. Why would Don give me to you? I don’t understand.”  
"Because he wants Leonardo and it’s the only way he can with you out of the way. We'll be very happy together. I won’t maltreat you, like Slash will do to Raphael. He told me when we were plotting to eradicate you what his VERY special plans for Raphael are. Hehe. I loved them, so I want to do the same. Do you like pain, Michelangelo?"  
"No, you sick dude. Let me go!”  
"I can’t do that, Michelangelo,” the Rat King said, rubbing Mikey’s slit.

Don’t drop down, Mikey, the turtle told himself. Don’t. Resist and fight. The Rat King rubbed faster and despite himself, Mikey dropped down into his hands. 

“You’re a nice size,” the Rat King said approvingly. “Are you as big as Raphael?”  
“Why do you want to know dude? Have you got a crush on him?” Mikey asked.  
“Just curious. It’s you I’ve always wanted, Michelangelo. Are you hungry? I could make you some dinner.”  
“Get bent!”

The Rat King licked Mikey’s cock and took it into his mouth, sucking for all he was worth, deep throating, while raking his nails across Mikey’s balls. Mikey’s breath hitched and he let out a deep churr, as the waves of pleasure hit him. He hadn’t had a blow job since Raphael had joined the relationship two months earlier, because Raphael took up virtually all of Leo's time. He'd missed it. Damn. That's kind of nice, Mikey thought. No. Have to fight it. “Stop!”

The Rat King ignored him and continued sucking. Mikey churred again, as another orgasm hit him, his seed shooting down the Rat King’s throat. The Rat King eagerly swallowed and released Mikey’s cock. “Like that, my beautiful turtle?” he asked.  
“Fuck off,” Mikey said breathlessly.  
“Hah. I knew you would, Michelangelo. I’ll take very good care of you. I promise. I’m going to look for some food. I’ll be back in a bit, my sweet love.”

Mikey looked around for anything he could use to try and free himself, but not finding anything, his eyes filled with tears and he thought, I’m trapped like a rat by a rat. Shit. I get it. Don wanted Leo, so he ensured I was drugged to get me out of the way, but offering me to the Rat King, one of our sworn enemies? It’s unforgiveable. Did he give Raph to Slash? How could Don do that to us, his brothers, and betray us like that? I have to get free. I only hope Raph's okay. And what about Leo? Is he all right? I have to get free. There has to be a way.

Mikey remembered he had a knife in his ankle guard and was about to raise his left leg, when the Rat King returned. “I’m back with some supper,” he said, showing Mikey a large container. “Gross. That stuff’s ripe,” Mikey complained. “Is it limburger?”  
“Yes. My favorite. Open up, my green lover.”  
“I’m not hungry!”  
“You need to eat, Michelangelo, and you will eat.” 

I need my strength to fight, so I have to accept what he gives me, Mikey thought. 

“Okay. I’ll eat it,” Mikey said and opened his mouth. The Rat King opened the container and shoved cheese into Mikey’s mouth. The turtle chewed and swallowed until all of the cheese was gone. “Now what?” Mikey asked.  
“Now for dessert,” the Rat King said and winked.  
“I’m full!”  
“Yes, but I’m not. I want you, Michelangelo, and judging from the screams I heard several tunnels down, Slash wants Raphael. It sounded like Raphael was being taught a lesson. Slash has some magnificent toys that I’m sure he’s using. I’d love to see your hot headed brother all cowed and tamed and whimpering like a kicked dog. You’re lucky you got me. I’m going to love you and pet you and treat you, like you deserve.”  
“I’ll never love you, dude,” Mikey hissed.  
“That’s okay. I have enough love for both of us.”

Mikey shut his eyes and thought, please don’t let this happen. Please. I don’t want this. Hell, I don’t want this. I want to be home with Leo and even Raph. I’ll even be nicer to Raph. Just …His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp thrust inside of him. He’s violating me and there’s nothing I can do. It hurts, Mikey thought miserably. 

The Rat King smirked and said, “Relax. It’s going to be fun.” He settled himself into a steady rhythm and began thrusting in and out, hitting Mikey’s prostrate repeatedly. The young turtle churred and orgasmed, hot tears running down his cheeks. “You are so fucking awesome,” the Rat King grunted. “This is sooo...Fuck. I’m going to cum. Nggh!” With a roar, the Rat King emptied his seed deep into Mikey’s hole and said, “That was wonderful, Michelangelo. Did you have fun?” Getting no reply, he chuckled, pulled out and said, “Slash has many toys. Maybe I’ll borrow some of his. What do you think, Michelangelo? Whips and chains or maybe a leather belt? Traumatized, Mikey kept his eyes closed and didn’t answer, as his body shook with his silent sobs. “Raphael’s ass is going to be widened, Michelangelo. I think I’ll do the same to you. It'll make taking in my nine inch dick much, much easier. Get some sleep. I’m going to visit Slash. I’ll pass on your regards to Raphael.”

Now I really know what hell is, Mikey thought, sobbing bitterly and freely now that the Rat King had left the room. Raph and me are trapped forever and the only escape is death. Our deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mikey! This is the first time I've ever devoted a chapter to Mikey.


	5. Taming Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash, Leatherhead and the Rat King train Raph to be their obedient pet.

The Rat King entered Slash’s domain and found him sitting down on his bed, drinking a bottle of water. “Greetings, my friend,” the Rat King said.  
“We're not friends,” Slash said, instantly alert and standing up. “We only agreed to a truce to get revenge on those turtles. I have what I’ve always wanted,” he said, pointing at the still unconscious Raphael. “Did you get what you wanted?”  
“I did, but I’d like more. I have Michelangelo and he’s fun, but I’d dearly like to try Raphael. With your permission, of course. And I'd like us to be friends, Slash. We’ve failed multiple times, or I have, of ruling the city by myself, but together, with my cunning and know-how and your brutal strength, we could rule the city.”  
“You have a point,” Slash said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “And you want Raphael?”  
“I’d love Raphael and I’m willing to share Michelangelo. You’ll love him. He’s such an obedient puppy. Gorgeous boy.”  
“All right, but I'll kill you if you double-cross me.”  
“As will I. Let’s shake on it.” The villains shook hands and the Rat King said, “Do I get to play with Raphael now?”  
“Yes. We’re both going to fuck his brains out and make him beg for mercy. But I go first.”  
“Of course.”

Slash walked up to Raphael and slapped him hard across his face. The poor turtle woke, snapping open his golden eyes and looking around him fearfully. His eyes landed on the villains and he stammered through the muzzle, ”T-two of ya?”  
“That’s right,” Slash said, cupping his cheek. “We’re going to play a game called Fuck Raphael and make him scream. You’ll love it.”  
“I wanna go home. Please, Slash. I don’t want this,” Raphael begged.  
“Too bad.”  
“Rat King, open that box.”

The Rat King opened the box that Slash indicated and Slash reached into it and withdrew a large object. “What’s that?” Raphael asked fearfully.  
“Something I love,” Slash said, spreading Raphael’s legs apart with the spreader bar. “Lovely. Your legs are far apart for me now, giving me better access to your cock. Like it, Raphael?”  
“N-no. I wanna go home.”  
“I guarantee you’ll be tamed and calling me Master before the end of today.”

“Can I join in?” a new voice called, entering the room.  
“Leatherhead?” Slash said in amazement. “I wasn’t expecting you until next week.  
“Yes,” the giant crocodile said. “Decided to come earlier. Is that okay? And, well, well, what have we here? By gumbo, it’s one of them turtles. Trussed up and all ready for cooking. And you’re here, Rat King. Good to see you.”  
“No, no, my friend. We’re not eating him. We’re going to fuck him.”

“Good to see you too,” the Rat King said. “Slash and I are friends now and we were just about to have some fun with young Raphael, Leatherhead.”  
“The irksome turtle, who told me he had shoes made from my mother!” Leatherhead roared. “By gumbo, it’ll be a pleasure hurting this creature!”

Oh, shit, Raphael thought, closing his eyes. No, no. I’m doomed for. They’re all gonna fuck me and there’s nothin’ I can do. I don’t want this. I just wanna go home ta my nice bed with Leo…

”Open your damn eyes, Raphael,” Slash yelled. “I want you to watch the games.” Slash reached into the box and took out a dildo.  
“W-what’s that?” Raphael asked and opened his eyes.  
“Something fun.” Slash rubbed Raphael’s slit, watching as the turtle stubbornly resisted dropping down. “Drop down, Raphael, or I’ll cut off your cock,” Slash shouted. Raphael reluctantly dropped down with a loud churr, making Leatherhead and the Rat King laugh.

“He loves it,” the Rat King snickered. “Look at him. Is that his cock? Ugly thing, isn’t it?"  
“Mine's better looking,” Leatherhead said. “And I can’t wait to ram it in his hole!”

Shedding helpless tears, Raphael could only watch, as Slash shoved two fingers inside of him, prepping him for the large dildo. Slash pushed in the large dildo when he was satisfied that Raphael was ready and watched his face turn from a surprised and pained expression, as the dildo entered his core and spread out, filling him and stretching him wide, to one of almost bliss, when the dildo started vibrating and hit his prostate. Squeezing his eyes shut, Raphael churred, as waves of pleasure coursed through his body, making the villains chuckle again. I didn’t want that, Raphael thought, disgusted with himself. But it fuckin' feels so damn good.

Slash pulled out the dildo a few minutes later and replaced it with his huge, twelve-inch cock. As Slash thrust in and out, Raphael screamed. It feels like it’s splittin’ me in two, he thought. Fuck. I ain’t a virgin, but he’s so damn rough. Fuck. “Stop,” Raphael pleaded, tears trickling down his face. “It hurts. Feels like yer rippin’ me in two!”

Slash ignored his desperate pleas and continued pounding away. “Yes!” he roared. “Yes! You’re so tight, Raphael. So perfect. Mine, mine. For all of eternity!”

Raphael saw stars, as Slash found his prostate and he let out a loud churr that vibrated off of the walls, causing a delighted Slash to go even faster and thrust more brutally. Enjoying his “lovemaking”, Slash bit down hard on Raphael’s shoulder and sucked it, leaving a large bloody mark. Raphael whimpered and shut his eyes. I wish he’d stop, Raphael thought, openly weeping. I don’t want this. My body screams yes, but my mind don't want this. Fuck! Stop. I want Leo. I wanna go home. Please.

Raphael came a few minutes later, spraying his seed all over his plastron, followed by Slash seconds later. The evil turtle came with a loud growl, emptying his essence into the smaller turtle. Raphael sobbed and glanced down at the blood between his legs. Slash had been extremely violent and Raphael wondered if the huge turtle had ruptured anything inside of him. It hurt so badly.

Slash pulled out and said with a grin, “He’s all yours, gentlemen.”  
“Can we cut him down?” the Rat King said.  
“I doubt he’ll fight,” Slash said. He chortled and stared at the still weeping Raphael. “He’s probably too sore to move. I'll remove his muzzle for the blow job.”

Slash removed Raphael's muzzle. Leatherhead cut down Raphael and held onto him tightly, as the Rat King plunged his massive cock inside of the helpless turtle, enjoying the shrieks he emitted. He came with a loud grunt a few minutes later, filling Raphael with his seed. Bloodied and sore, Raphael prayed it'd soon be over, but sadly, it wasn’t yet. It was still Leatherhead’s turn.

The Rat King forced his cock down Raphael’s throat, as Leatherhead lined his up with Raphael’s entrance. The poor turtle sucked obediently, as Leatherhead's rod thrust inside of him. Pain was soon replaced by the familiar sensation of pleasure, but it didn’t last long. Leatherhead was crueller than Slash and the Rat King and his thrusts were even more vicious, causing Raphael to bite down on hard on the Rat King’s cock, as pain radiated through him. The furious villain withdrew his cock and smacked Raphael hard in the face. “You flaming, dumb reptile. That hurt!” the Rat King yelled.  
“He’s hurtin’ me,” Raphael whimpered. “Stop him before he tears somethin’. Please.”

“I’m going to cum,” Leatherhead announced. He came seconds later, filling Raphael up with his crocodile seed. “By gumbo, that was just what the doctor ordered,” he said, pulling out. “You’re a good fuck toy, Raphael.”

Raphael tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, but he was too sore, so he lay flat on his carapace, covering his face, as his sobs wracked his body. Slash laughed and said, “Did you have fun, my cupcake? Answer me, Raphael.” An infuriated Slash picked Raphael up and threw him when he received no reply, causing him to crash against the wall and land flat on his carapace a few yards away. Mewling, a terrified Raphael cringed, as Slash approached him. “I’m your Master, Raphael,” Slash growled. “And you'll obey me and answer when I talk to you. Do you understand?” Raphael started to cry again and Slash kicked him hard in the ribs. “Answer me, Raphael!”  
“Y-yes, Master,” Raphael choked out.  
“That’s right. I'm your primary Master and the Rat King and Leatherhead also own you. Be a good boy and crawl here and service me.”  
“Can’t. Too sore.”

Slash went to Raphael and sat down on his plastron, causing Raphael to gasp. Slash was by no means a lightweight at three hundred pounds. Slash positioned his cock by Raphael’s mouth. “Suck, Raphael,” he ordered. “Make your Master happy.” The smaller turtle did as he was told and soon torrents of cum slid down Raphael’s throat, nearly causing him to gag. “Swallow, Raphael!” Slash shouted. Raphael obeyed, knowing he was in for more abuse if he didn't.

When Slash had finished, he said, “Day one of Taming Raphael’s been a complete success. I own him and to make it complete, so my little turtledove really knows his place, it’s time to restrain him. Help me carry, little Raphael, Leatherhead. ” Raphael was no means little at six foot six, but Slash was much bigger at seven foot and was much stronger, so he, together, with Leatherhead, were too much for the battered turtle to fight.

The villains lifted Raphael and placed him into a suspended leather sleepsack, zipping it up, so that the turtle was tightly confined. “This is called a sleepsack, Raphael,” Slash said. “You’re confined and helpless. Just the way I love you, my adorable little rose. There are zippers that’ll allow me to have fun with you later. Maybe CBT? Know what that is, Raphael? I guess you do, judging by your expression. Hehe. Maybe you don’t even need a cock and would like to become a eunuch? You'll be a pussy cat without your testosterone, and will only think about my needs. Hmm." Before Raphael could comment, Slash placed a hood over him and zipped it up. “It has a hole, so that you can breathe, Raphael. Don’t worry.”

Slash started swinging the sleepsack up and down and from side to side, creating the effect of being on a bobbing boat. I wanna go home, Raphael thought, tears streaming down his cheeks. I hate this. Leo, I miss ya. This is fuckin’ strange and awful and I don’t want it. I gotta piss. Shit. Raphael’s cheeks reddened and more tears ran down his cheeks, as he peed, the acrid smell hitting his nostrils.

The villains also smelled the urine and chortled. “Think little Raphie wet himself,” the Rat King said and smirked. “Having fun, Raphael?”  
“Please let me out,” Raphael whined. “I’ll do whatever ya want. I won’t run away. I’ll be yer good boy. Please.”  
“No.”

“No,” Slash said. “Relax and breathe, Raphael, and don’t panic. I don’t want a dead turtle when I return. Oh, Rat King. You said I could play with Michelangelo. How about now?”  
“Sure thing. But let’s have some dinner first. I’m ravenous. Sex always gives me an appetite.”

Left alone, Raphael’s humiliation was complete, when he shat on himself a while later. Smelly, broken, tamed and humbled, he thought, as tears ran down his face, let them kill me. I can’t handle no more. Just kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frightening. Will Raph ever get away or is he going to be a pet forever?


	6. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter's kidnapped by evil Russian scientists, who threaten to go after his sons if he doesn't adhere to their demands.

Splinter was on the way home and was half an hour away from the lair, when he was apprehended by six muscled man, who were clearly spoiling for a fight, given their body postures and the snarls on their faces. “We’ve been looking for you, rodent,” a stocky blond haired man said. “You’re exactly what we want.”

Splinter wielded his walking stick, like a weapon, and leapt at the man, but he was weak from his recent bout of flu and he was no longer as fit as he'd been when he was young, so the thug was easily able to avoid his blows and to sweep Splinter’s feet out from underneath him, sending him crashing to the ground. Before Splinter could rise to his feet, another goon had hogtied and muzzled him. The man slung Splinter over his shoulder and they all left.

The goon dumped Splinter in the back of a van and the party headed to the blond man’s home. Where are they taking me, Splinter wondered? And what do they want with me. I have to be strong. I’ll find a way of escaping.

xxxxxx 

The villains arrived at their destination sometime later and retrieved Splinter from the back of the van. They took him inside the house and down to the basement, which looked like a large laboratory, with test tubes, tables and tons of cages big enough for a human, and in this case, a huge rat to stand in. Keeping Splinter tied up, the blond man injected him with a tranquilizer, untied him and tossed him into a cage, locking the door behind him. Splinter fell to the ground and tried to stand up, but the tranquilizer took effect and he passed out. The blond man watched approvingly and said, “Great work, guys. We can begin the experiment when he wakes up. Let’s get some lunch. The subject should be awake by the time we’re finished.”

The other occupant in Splinter’s cage watched the newcomer and thought fearfully, they’ve finally found me a mate, like they promised. I don’t want him. I want to go home. I don’t like being a rat. I miss my friends and my family so much. Tears ran down her furry cheeks and her body was wracked with sobs, as she thought about what would happen next. Breeding and bonding to someone she didn’t want. More experiments. Definitely more experiments. They never stopped. The rat girl crumpled to the floor and covered her face with her hands, as she wept. I want my old life back, she thought. Please. I want to go home.

Two hours later, Splinter sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. Taking in his new surroundings, his eyes landed on the girl. She caught him staring and immediately shrank back against the wall, quaking and praying he wouldn’t come closer. Splinter removed his muzzle and said gently, “Do not be afraid, young one. I mean no harm. My name is Splinter and I sense you were captured just like I was. What is your name?”  
Splinter’s gentle tone reassured the girl and she said, “My name’s Alicia and you were right. I was kidnapped from my university. What day is it?”  
“June twenty sixth, twenty-fifteen.”  
“Then I’ve been here five years,” Alicia said despondently. “I was on the way home from my finals when I was kidnapped. I was twenty-three. Oh, God. Five years. They've been looking for a mate for me that long."  
“Who did? Oh, I get it. Those scientists…That’s why they kidnapped me. They want us to mate, but how did they know where to find me?”  
“I heard the blond man, Sergei, tell one of his men, Yuri, that he’d heard that a massive rat roamed the sewers. They went looking for the rat everyday, but never found him. Now they have and I’m doomed. I’m going to have to have babies and I don’t want babies. I’ve never wanted babies. Least of all rat babies. I’m going to be sick!”  
“We’ll find a way out of here, Alicia,” Splinter said, laying a hand on her shoulder. “You have to have faith.”  
“FIVE FUCKING YEARS I’VE BEEN IN THIS SHITHOLE AND YOU WANT ME TO HAVE FAITH? FUCK YOU, OLD MAN. I DON’T HAVE FAITH. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY’VE DONE TO ME AND WHAT THEY’RE GOING TO DO NOW.”

“I see you’ve met your mate,” Sergei said, entering the room, flanked by his goons. “Isn’t she a beauty? I knew she was perfect for the experiment when I saw her. What’s it been, four years?”  
“Five,” Alicia said miserably.  
“I was close. Well, we have your mate. He’s rather good looking for a rat. You’ll make gorgeous babies. Shall we get started or shall I say you get started?”

“I won’t do this,” Splinter said. “I refuse and you can’t make us.”  
“I can,” Sergei said coldly. “See, I know all about your sons, those turtles. Hmm. What are their names? Oh, that’s right,” Sergei said, snapping his fingers. “Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.”  
“You leave my sons alone!” Splinter hissed, standing up and gripping the bars. “They’re innocents. Just kids.”  
“My men will stop searching the sewers for them if you do as I say. I'll never rest until I've found them if you don't. And, judging from what I’ve heard, Raphael’s the best looking specimen of them all. Emerald skin, golden eyes, rippling muscles and toned thighs. I’d love to have him writhing underneath me, as I ram my rod into his tight ass. Makes me hard thinking about it. And I'd use him for my experiments of course. Quadruple amputee, so all he could do is lie there, while I screw him. Saw that in a movie once. Looked cool. Make your choice, old man. Fuck that bitch or I’ll go after your precious sons. Their lives, especially Raphael’s, depends on it.”

Splinter shuddered at the thought of his sons, his adored sons, being at the hands of the Russian monster. After taking a deep breath, Splinter said, “Forgive me, my dear Alicia, but I have no choice.”  
“No!” Alicia screamed, as Splinter advanced. “I don’t want to.”  
“Please do this. He'll go after my sons if you don't. I promise I’ll be gentle. Please. I’m begging you, Alicia. My sons are everything to me. Please.”  
“No!”

“Good decision,” Sergei said. “I’m staying until you’ve mated. Alicia, I know where your family stays and I'll kill them if you don’t do this. Got it, bitch?”

Trembling and terrified that Sergei would murder her family, Alicia lay down and spread her legs, looking up at Splinter fearfully. He gently kissed and stroked her, as he lined up his massive cock with her vagina. Kissing her, he slowly entered, taking his time. Alicia gasped at the sudden penetration and blinked back tears. “Am I hurting you?” Splinter asked.  
“No. I’m not a virgin, but you’re huge. Really huge. I’ve never been with anyone so big before!”  
“I’ll be gentle and it’ll be over soon.” 

Splinter thrust in further and pulled out. Then he thrust in and out, forming a rhythm that soon had him and Alicia groaning, as pleasure surged through their bodies, culminating in Alicia’s orgasm. Splinter came shortly after, spurting his essence deep inside of Alicia. Panting, Splinter pulled out and lay down. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I did not want it either, but I couldn’t let anything happen to my sons.”

Alicia moved away from him and sat against the wall, knees hunched up and covering her face, as she sobbed. “Great job, pets,” Sergei said. “You’ve done well. I have no doubt there’ll be babies very soon.”  
“And my sons are safe?” Splinter asked.  
“Of course not. I sent some men down to the sewers, who are searching for them. Pray they don’t find them, old man. I can’t wait to have Raphael and to bend him and break him.”  
“YOU SICK MONSTER!” Splinter yelled. “You promised.”  
“Promises are made to be broken. Get some sleep, old man. You’ll need it for later.”

Sergei left the room, leaving a distraught Splinter, who sat in the lotus position, trying to get in touch with Leo. Not able to make contact on the astral plane, Splinter broke down and sobbed bitterly. My sons are in peril and there’s nothing I can do, he thought. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the Russians find the guys?


	7. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russians capture the brothers and Leatherhead, Slash and the Rat King and Sergei informs Raph of his sinister plans.

Mikey stared fearfully at Leatherhead, the Rat King and Slash and said, “Please. I don’t want this. Let me go.”  
“No,” Slash said, spreading Mikey’s legs apart. “We’re going to fuck you, like we did to Raphael. You should have heard him mewl, like the pitiful piece of shit he is. We own him and we’re going to own you, Michelangelo. Body and soul. I’m going to have a blast breaking you.”  
Mikey squeezed his eyes shut and tears trickled down his face. And, as Slash thrust inside of him, he tried not to whimper and thought, please let someone find me. 

xxxxxx 

Meanwhile, the Russians had been searching the sewers for the brothers and entering a tunnel and hearing voices, they looked at one another. The ringleader, Andrei said, “Could be the turtles. I want you to release the sleeping gas into that chamber over there. The voices come from there. Get the turtles if there are any. Got it?”  
“Yes,” the other thugs said. They donned their gas masks and released the sleeping gas into the designated chamber.

xxxxx 

“I feel so weird,” the Rat King said and stifled a yawn, as the sleeping gas seeped into the chamber.  
“Me, too,” Slash said, pulling out of Mikey and collapsing on the floor, his eyes closing.

“Got to fight this,” Leatherhead said, sinking to his knees. “Must be sleeping gas. Not ti….” His words were cut off, as he too, fell asleep.

“Sleeping gas,” Mikey said, holding his breath and trying not to breathe in the gas, but it was no use. The need for air was too great. He opened his mouth, the gas affected him and he passed out.

xxxxxx 

The Russians entered the chamber, untied Mikey and took him to Andrei. “Great work. You boys go put him and those others in the truck,” Andrei said. “The rest of you keep looking for the turtles. I want all four of them before the night’s over.”

Mikey was loaded into a truck and two men sat with him, guns at the ready, in case he woke up and tried to escape.

xxxxxx 

The other Russians, including Andrei, located Slash’s chamber, entered it and released the sleeping gas. Raphael fell asleep, as soon as the gas penetrated his sleepsack. The Russians cut down the sleep sack, opened it and Andrei said, “Two turtles down. Take him to the truck. The rest of you, follow me.”

Fifteen minutes later, Andrei and his men heard yelling in another tunnel. “Could be the turtles’ lair,” Andrei said. “Release the gas and let’s go inside.” The men did as they were ordered and entered the lair. They soon found Don and Leo, who’d immediately succumbed to the gas, and took them back to the truck. “Good work, guys,” Andrei said. “We have all four turtles and three interesting characters. The boss is going to be pleased."

xxxxxx 

Andrei and his men arrived at Sergei’s pad sometime later. They unloaded their bounty and took them to Sergei. “Excellent work, boys,” Sergei said, running his hands over a still passed-out Raphael’s plastron. “The turtles are exquisite, especially this one. Take him and the sapphire-eyed turtle to my lab and strap them down. And take the rest to the cages in the basement, but far away from the rat. I don’t want them to communicate. Then come and help me in the lab.”  
“Are we doing experiments?” Andrei asked, rubbing his hands in glee at the thought.  
“Yes.”  
“Torture?”  
“After.”  
“Amputation?”  
“Yes. I’ll even let you perform some of it. Do as I ask.”

xxxxxxx 

Andrei took Leo and Raphael to the lab and strapped them down to stretchers. Then he locked the others in cages in the basement and joined his boss in the lab. Sergei grinned at the still-passed out turtles, picked up his scalpel and began to slice into Leo’s lower plastron, removing a portion of it and inspecting his internal organs. “This turtle appears to have female and male parts, Andrei,” Sergei said. “This is excellent for our purposes.”  
“Yes, boss. We’re guaranteed to be rich!”  
“Let’s glue him back together and get a sample of his sperm when he’s awake. Clean up the blood.”

The piece of Leo's plastron was glued on and bandages were wrapped around his middle, staunching the blood loss. 

Raphael’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked in confusion, as he studied his new surroundings. Where the hell am I, he thought? Seeing the villains, he growled, “Who the fuck are ya?”  
“Hello, Raphael,” Sergei said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, little one.”  
Noticing Leo, Raphael yelled, “I’ll kill ya for hurtin’ him. Just ya wait!”  
“I don’t think so, Raphael. You’re as helpless as a little baby turtle. You and I both know that, so lie back and be a good little boy for me.”  
“Fuck ya,” Raphael snapped and spat at Sergei. “I'll kill ya if ya come near me.”  
Sergei sighed dramatically and said, “You are a feisty one, Raphael, but that’ll soon change when you know your place. I am your master and you’re my little money-making breeding cow. Did I say cow? Do you get my meaning, Raphael? You and Leonardo are going to make me extremely wealthy and you’ll get to become parents in the process, even if it’s temporary. Bet you thought that’d never happen.”

Realization dawned on Raphael’s face, as he got the meaning. He’s gonna make me a girl, he thought. I don’t want that. Fuck. “Touch me and I’ll…”Raphael began, but his sentence trailed off, as Andrei muzzled him. Raphael could only glare, as Sergei injected him and he soon passed out.

Sergei sliced Raphael’s plastron open and implanted a uterus into him. When Sergei had finished and Raphael had been stitched and bandaged up, he said, “That’s it for now, Andrei. Once the uterus takes, which it should, we’ll get our little cows gravid by injecting their sperm into each other, as well as from the other turtles and those interesting creatures. A turtle hybrid crocodile would make us wealthy beyond our wildest dreams.”  
“And their cocks?”  
“Leave them for now, but I'll remove them if those cows give us trouble. Let’s go have some dinner and let our cows sleep. That is what they will be called. Cows and assigned a number. The sapphire turtle is cow number one and the golden eyed one is cow number two. The other turtles and the creatures are mates one to five. The old rat is rat number one and the girl is rat number two.  
“Got it.”  
“Do not deviate from this. It is important they only have the identity we assign them, so that they will be fully compliant and realize they are our prisoners for life. Over time, if we do this, they will settle down and I have no doubt the cows will be good mommies. I’m beat. Check on the cows in an hour or so, but remember what I said.” Sergei removed Raphael’s muzzle. “Yes, boss.”  
“I will also enjoy the cows and so will you and the others, but don’t worry. I won’t be sentimental if I'm a daddy and I’ll sell the kid. Don't become attached if you become a dad. The babies are for monetary purposes only and do not get attached to the cows. They will use that and try to manipulate you into helping them escape. The cows are young. I estimate sixteen and fifteen, so they’re virile and will make many babies.”  
“Got it, boss.”  
“Good. I’m going to bed.”

The men left, had a snack and Sergei went to bed. Andrei watched TV with his fellow goons and periodically checked on the cows.

xxxxxxx 

Raphael woke up three hours later and grimaced in pain. My plastron hurts, he thought. What the fuck did they do ta me? Did they make me a girl? Last thing I remember is bein’ injected…A loud moan interrupted Raphael’s thoughts and he glanced over at the source. Leo was whimpering, his eyes still closed. “Leo,” Raphael whispered. “Leo.”  
“Raph?” Leo whispered back and opened his eyes. “How'd you get here? Where are we?”  
“I don’t know, Leo. Are ya okay?”  
“My plastron hurts. Are you all right? I thought I’d never see you again.”  
“Mine too. I’m okay. I thought the same thing. I know it was Don, who gave me ta Slash and Mikey ta the Rat King and he kept ya, because he was obsessed with ya and I..I can’t believe yer here,” Raphael said and choked out a sob. “I ain’t dreamin’, am I?”  
“No, Raphie. I’m here. Who has us now?”  
“Some Russians. One knows my name, but I don’t know who he is.”  
“And what do they want with us?”  
“He said somethin’ ‘bout a breedin’ cow. I think he’s turned me into a girl and he’s gonna make us have babies. Oh, hell, Leo. I don’t wanna become a girl and I don’t wanna make babies.”  
“I don’t either, Raph.”  
“I’m scared. I tried ta be brave, but I’m scared.”  
“Me too, but calm down. I’m here now. We have each other and we’re going to escape. I promise.”  
“I…”  
“Look at me, Raph. Have I ever let you down?”  
Raphael looked at him and shook his head. “No. We’ve been through shit before, but we always got out. I trust ya, Leo.”  
“And we will now. Our love will help us get through this, Raphie, and anything those creeps do to us. Believe in us. I do.”  
“I’ll try, Leo,” Raphael said and stifled a sob.  
“Did they get the others?”  
“I don’t know, but I’ll try ta be strong. Knowin’ yer with me gives me strength.”  
“Same here, Raphie. Don’t let them see you break down. They thrive on that. Get some rest. We’re going to need it.”  
“And pain pills,” Raphael said and winced. “Fuckin’ hurts. What if they made me a girl?”  
“I’d love you no matter what you were. Sleep. I love you so much.”  
“Love ya too, Leo.”  
“And eat the food if they offer it. We need our strength.”  
“What if they separate us?”  
“I don’t know, Raph, but remember what I’m telling you and stay strong if they do. We will get through this and will go home again.”

I’m gonna kill Don when I see him, Raphael thought furiously, as another stab of pain hit him. It’s his fuckin’ fault everythin’ happened. Raphael shut his eyes, with great difficulty ignored the pain and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Raph's experiment a success?


	8. Andrei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo talk to Andrei and Don's attacked.

Andrei checked on Raphael and Leo two hours later and saw that Raphael was awake and struggling to get free, pain etched on his face. “Hello, cow two,” Andrei said. “Don’t bother. You won’t get free. Those binds are quite secure.”  
“Fuck ya,” Raphael snapped and bared his teeth. “I ain’t no cow.”  
“You are, little one. It won’t be long before you’re gravid,” Andrei said, running his hands over Raphael’s flat plastron. Raphael growled, “Don’t fuckin’ touch me.”  
“I’ll do as I please, cow two. You have no rights.”  
“My name’s Raphael. Just wait until I’m free. Ya will be sorry ya were born.”  
Andrei laughed scornfully and said,“Empty threats, because you'll never be free, cow two. This is your home. Get used to it.”

“Raphie,” Leo asked, waking up and grimacing, as pain coursed through him. “What’s going on?”  
“Ah, cow one,” Andrei said, moving to Leo’s side and patting his plastron. “How are you feeling?”

“Don’t touch him!” Raphael shouted. “I’ll kill ya.”   
Andrei calmly picked up a muzzle, placed it over a struggling Raphael’s face and secured it at the back. “Better,” Andrei said. “I do hate fussy and annoying creatures. Little mama, you'll learn to only talk when spoken to. You have no rights. You’re a breeding cow. And if you piss me off,” he added, pinching Raphael’s tail and making him wince. “I'll cut off your cock, rendering you a eunuch. The same goes for you, cow one. Do you understand?”

“Don’t hurt him,” Leo said quickly. “I understand. He does too. He’s just concerned about me and he won’t try anything, will you, Raph? You’ll be calm and will listen to our new…Masters.” Leo looked at his mate beseechingly. As furious as Raphael was, he knew that he had no choice but to listen to the psychotic man, otherwise he and Leo would be subjected to more torture. Raphael nodded. “There you go,” Leo said. “He’ll listen and so will I. Please take his muzzle off.”  
“You’d better not bite me, cow two,” Andrei said, removing the muzzle. “You cows hungry?”  
“Starving.”  
“I’ll be back soon with some grub. Don’t go anywhere,” Andrei said, laughing at his joke, as the door banged shut behind him. 

“You okay, Raphie?” Leo asked.  
“Fine. Ya shoulda let me bite him.”  
“What would that have achieved? He’d only have hurt us worse. We have no choice, but to obey until we can figure out a way of escaping.”  
“Ya think behavin’ will make them nicer ta us?” Raphael said scornfully. “They're sadists, Leo. They ain’t gonna be nice ta us no matter what we do.”  
“You’re right, but we have a greater chance of getting out of here alive if we behave, Raph Think about that.”  
“I suppose yer right,” Raphael said grudgingly. “But I don’t like it. I wanna rip their throats out with my bare hands. I can handle pain, but seein’ what they did ta ya pisses me off. No one messes with my mate and lives!”

Andrei returned before Leo could answer. He was flanked by two stocky men wielding tasers. Andrei carried a tray on which were bowls of fruit, raw vegetables and two glasses of water. “Your food,” Andrei said, setting the tray down on the desk. “Untie them, but watch out for that emerald skinned freak. He’s vicious.” The men pointed their tasers at the turtles as they were untied. Then they left, slamming and locking the door behind them.

“That looks like shit, Leo,” Raphael said, eyeing the food. “Fruit and vegetables, seriously? We ain’t vegetarians! This is rabbit food and I ain’t no rabbit.”  
“I know,” Leo said. He picked up an apple, took a bite and said, "But we have to eat whatever they give us, Raphie. We need our strength.”  
Raphael reluctantly ate a mango and licked his fingers clean of the juice. “Leo, think fast of a way of escapin'. I’m beggin’ ya, because I can't play Mr. Nice Turtle much longer. It took all of my self-control not ta hit them.”  
“I could see you were holding back, Raph. I’m proud of you. I’m thinking...”  
“Can ya contact Sensei on the astral plane? Try, Leo. Maybe ya can tell him where we are and he’ll come rescue us.”

Leo sat down on the floor in the lotus position and tried reaching Splinter, but he couldn't make contact to his consternation. “No luck, Raph. I’m sorry. I’ll try again later.”  
“What if he was caught too, Leo? Splinter's usually found us by now. And ya always make contact with him on the astral plane. Maybe he just ignored ya, because it was too hard for him ta talk or maybe he’s dead!” Raphael's lower lip quivered at the thought.  
“I hadn’t thought about that.”  
“Makes sense, don’t it, which means we’re screwed? No body’s gonna find us, Leo. Not Casey, not April, no one,” Raphael said, trying not to cry.  
Leo hugged him and said, “We’ll get out of here, Raphie. I'll think of a way. I promise.”

The door opened and Andrei and two men wielding tasers entered. “I’m taking you to your new home, cows,” Andrei said. “Follow me.”

xxxxxx 

The turtles dutifully followed Andrei and the men to a large cage, into which they were shoved. “Can we have a pain killer?” Leo asked. “It hurts.”  
“No,” Andrei said. “I’ll be back now with your cell mate.”

Raphael and Leo gazed around the sparse cell, which had some straw and two bowls. One contained pellets and the other water. The cage smelled like urine and Leo wrinkled his beak in disgust. Smells worse than home, he thought. Hell, I miss home. I miss Sensei. 

“We ain’t animals,” Raphael growled. “I wanna kick their asses. How dare they fuckin’ treat us like this!”  
Leo placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “Easy, Raph. I know how you feel. I’m mad too, but getting mad is pointless. We have to find a way to escape."  
“Killin’ them would work.”  
“There are many of them and we have no weapons. It's impossible. Think. What would Sensei do?”  
“I don’t know Splinter Junior. Yer so far up his ass, ya should have the answer,” Raphael snapped. 

Approaching footsteps interrupted the conversation. Leo and Raphael gasped in shock when they saw a terrified Don being carried and pushed into the cage. Don had fought the men when he’d woken up upon arrival and had been subjected to a severe beating as punishment. Mikey had reacted the same way and he was unconscious in another cell.

The door was locked behind Don and he found himself face-to-face with his brothers. “Have fun, cows,” Andrei mocked and he walked away.

“Donatello,” Raphael snarled, baring his teeth. “Just the turtle I wanna see. I’ve been waitin' a long time for this!”  
Don’s face paled when he saw the larger turtle and he said, “Raph, I can explain. I never meant…”

Raphael lunged at him before Leo could stop him and rained blows down on Don, whilst pinning him to the ground, his hands behind his back. Leo tried to drag Raphael off of Don, but Raphael was too strong and easily shrugged him off. Raphael bit Don hard and sank his teeth into the side of Don’s neck, making him scream. His shrieks alerted Andrei, who came running with his men. They opened the cage and dragged a still furious Raphael, who’d just been about to bite Don’s carotid artery and thereby end his life, off of him. Don gasped for breath and said, "He attacked me. Shit. He’s vicious. A beast. Insane.”

Raphael's teeth dripped blood and he hissed, “Ya care ta enlighten them as ta why I attacked ya, Donatello? Tell them!”  
“It doesn’t matter why,” Andrei yelled, backhanding Raphael across the face. “You don’t fight. I brought him here to mate with you. Not fight. Now I’ll have to separate you and you’ll have to be punished for your actions. Take him away!”

“Raph!” Leo shouted. “Look, he was mad, because of what Donatello did. Raph’s not vicious. Please don’t take him away.” Leo dropped to his knees and added, "Please don’t take him away, Master.”  
Andrei said coldly, “Take this creature to the laboratory.”

“I love ya, Leo,” Raphael yelled, as he was led away. “I'll always love ya.”  
“Love you too, Raph. Be strong. Don’t break down,” Leo said, trying not to cry. “Hold on, Raphie. We will get out of here.”

“I’m sorry, Leo,” Don said. “I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted you to love me.”  
“FUCK OFF,” Leo screamed and slapped him. “It’s your fault we’re in this fucking mess, Donatello. And I'll kill you if anything happens to Raph. That’s a promise. Not a threat." 

Leo turned his shell on Don and thought, as tears rained down face, please let Raph be okay. Shit. I can’t lose Raph. I love him so much. Raphie, hold on. I will think of a way to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has Andrei got in store for Raph?
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your reviews and comments. Means a lot :)


	9. Voiceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's rendered voiceless and Mikey has an unwanted operation.

Raphael was dragged to the laboratory and strapped down to the stretcher. “What are ya gonna do ta me?” he demanded, glaring at Andrei.  
“Surgery,” he said, running his fingers down Raphael’s plastron and making him tense. “You’ve misbehaved, so you’ll have to pay or someone close to you will have to.”  
“Don’t ya touch Leo. Ya wanna hurt someone, ya can hurt me. Leo…”

Sergei entered the room and said, “So this is the naughty cow you mentioned, Andrei.”  
“Yes, boss.”  
“She’s pretty. Has the uterus worked?”  
“It should. We’ll know in a few days. Did you want ovaries implanted?”

“Hey. I’m right here,” Raphael snapped. “And I ain’t a she, ya buffoons, or yer cash cow. Yer gonna be sorry ya messed with me when I get...”  
Andrei’s eyes blazed and he hit Raphael hard in his larynx. Raphael’s eyes widened with shock and pain. He tried to speak, but found he was unable. All he could do was stare at his Master, as unwanted tears streamed down his cheeks. “I’ve rendered you voiceless, cow two. Forever. Nothing worse than an irritating, talkative slave. I’ll be disappointed that I can’t hear you scream for mercy when I fuck you, but it’s better than listening to that grating, lower class accent. Hand me the scalpel, Andrei.”

“Are you going to use anaesthetic, boss?” Andrei asked.  
“No. I want her to feel the pain. You know how much I enjoy watching my slaves suffer?”  
“Castration?”  
“Not today. Ovary implants and boobs will suffice for today.”  
“Won’t she look freakish with boobs?”  
“My customers like boobs and she’ll have them. So will cow one. Begin.”

Raphael silently screamed, as the scalpel sliced through his plastron. Fuck. This is worse than bein’ tortured by Shredder and Bishop combined, he thought, squeezing his eyes tight. And the worst part is they ain’t done. Oh, Leo. Leo. Raphael passed out and Sergei laughed gleefully. “I think you should give anaesthetic now, boss,” Andrei said. “I don’t think the cow can handle the pain. And we still have a long way to go.”  
“All right,” Sergei said reluctantly. “Inject her.”

Andrei gave Raphael anaesthetic and they finished implanting the ovaries and stitching Raphael up. Then they did the breast augmentation, settling on Double D’s, because that’s what most of the customers preferred. “You know what?” Andrei said. “You should do the castration today, boss. Get it over with and then we’ll do the same to cow one if you want.”  
“No, cow one has not been a nuisance. She can stay as she is, but I agree about cow two. Why wait?”

Sergei started to cut up to the top of Raphael’s right scute. Then he slowly cut downwards and then back to the left scute. He grinned when he was finished. "Now we have something to work with,” he said, examining the huge square in the lower middle of Raphael’s plastron and the blood that had spilled out onto the bed and floor. “Time to neuter. This is going to be so much fun.”  
“I wish I had popcorn!” Andrei said.

Sergei removed the square and pried the keratin from Raphael’s body. Then he cut the thin white membrane that was found beneath Raphael’s plastron and peered at the organs that were now exposed. "Found what you want, boss?” Andrei asked hopefully..  
"Not yet." Sergei dug into Raphael’s lower area of his abdominal cavity and beamed when he found what he'd been searching for. “Here they are,” he said. “Her reproductive organs. Impressive for a freak like her. Shall I…”

Raphael woke up, mewled from the pain coursing through his body and pleaded with his eyes for them to stop. Andrei stared at the pitiful turtle and was shocked that he felt pity, because he usually didn’t. He never even flinched when he killed someone. It was like second nature to him. “Boss, hold off on the castration,” he said. “Cow two has gone through enough today. Look at her and all the blood. She needs to rest.”  
“I disagree. I want to castrate!”  
“Then castrate one of the others. The blue eyed turtle was aggressive earlier and tried to bite me.”  
“Cow one?”  
“No. The other blue eyed one, who was with the brown eyed turtle.”  
“Do you have a thing for cow two?”  
“No, boss, but I’m telling you now cow two has had enough for today. Look at her.”  
“Fine, but you stitch up cow two. I’ll be in my other lab taking care of that other turtle. Later.”

Andrei said, “Cow two, you owe me big time. I saved you from castration. Do you understand? I hope I won’t regret it. You’d better do as I ask, otherwise I won’t hesitate telling my boss to castrate you and cow one.”  
Raphael mouthed, “Thank ya. Mikey? They’re gonna castrate my brother!”  
“I don’t know a Mikey.”  
“Blue eyed turtle,” Raphael mouthed. “Brother.”  
“I don’t understand what you’re saying cow two. Look, I’m going to have to put you out, so I can sew you back up. Then I’ll give you pain pills. You’ll feel better soon.”  
“Mikey!” Raphael mouthed, his eyes wide and panicked. “They can’t hurt him.”  
“Sh, cow two!” Andrei said, injecting him. “Go to sleep. I'll take you back to cow one if you're good when you wake up.”

Mikey. Fuck, Raphael thought. I’m so sorry, little bro. It’s all my fault. My fault. Ya'd still be okay I ain't attacked Don. Please forgive me, bro. Feeling the affects of the injection, Raphael passed out. 

xxxxx 

Mikey was forcibly strapped down in the other lab and injected. He soon passed out. Sergei cut into his lower plastron, digging in the lower areas of his abdominal cavity, below the intestines. He soon found his reproductive organs. They’re also quite impressive, Sergei thought. But not as impressive as cow two’s. Sergei lifted the organs up, cut off the vas deferens and cut the tubes on both sides. Then he lifted the organs out of Mikey’s body and inspected them. “I’ll show them to cow two later and tell them it was her fault this beast had the op.” Sergei sewed Mikey back up and then went and had a snack. Operations always make me hungry, he thought. But today was so much fun. I think it’ll be amputation next. Who shall it be? I know, he thought evilly. Definitely has to be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost neutered Raph, but he's been through enough!


	10. Andrei's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph fights back and Mikey wakes up from his operation.

Mikey woke up a few hours later and screamed in agony. “Hello, turtle,” Andrei said. “You’ve finally woken up.”  
“W-where am I?” Mikey said weakly.  
“In my lab. I had to conduct an operation. You should sleep, because you need it for what I have in mind.”  
“What did you do to me?” Mikey asked, grimacing and gazing at the bandages around his middle.  
“Something that should have been done a long ago,” Andrei said in a tone that sent a chill down Mikey’s spine.  
“W-what?”  
“You’ll know soon enough. Rest. Do you need something for the pain?” Mikey nodded weakly and Andrei injected him with morphine. “Sleep. I’ll be back later with some food.”  
“Where are my brothers?”  
“Later, turtle,” Andrei said and exited the room.

Left alone, Mikey shed tears and thought, where are the guys? And what did this creep do to me? Hurts so bad. Sensei, please find me. Please. I want to go home, Mikey thought and then drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxx 

Andrei popped into Raphael’s room and said, “Hello, sunshine. How you doing? Oh. I forgot. You can’t speak," Andrei said and smirked. Too sore to fight or stand up, Raphael stared back at the villain and to his disgust, as pain coursed through him, he shed tears. “Aw. Is my little girl crying?” Andrei sneered. “You should, because you’re to blame for the blue-eyed thing’s operation. You know that, don’t you?”  
“Mikey,” Raphael mouthed, as tears ran down his cheeks.  
Andrei grinned sadistically and held up a green object to Raphael’s face. “Recognize this, cow two?”

Mikey’s balls, Raphael thought, a shiver going down his spine. He neutered Mikey. My fault. Mine. Mikey would be okay if I ain't attacked Donnie. 

As if reading Raphael’s mind, Andrei said, “It’s your fault. He'd still have his balls if you hadn’t been such a naughty cow. But you’re going to be a good girl from now on, aren’t you?” Andrei demanded, reaching between Raphael’s legs and tugging at his tail. Raphael let out a voiceless mewl, as more tears rained down his face. “Is that a yes, cow two?”  
Raphael nodded and mouthed, “Pen.”  
“I don’t follow.”

Raphael pointed at the pen in Andrei’s pocket. “Oh. You want a pen, cow two?”  
Andrei asked. He got out a notepad and the pen and handed it to Raphael.  
"My fault," Raphael wrote. "Mikey okay?”  
“Okay, who?”  
“Master,” Raphael wrote.  
“He’s traumatized, but doped up on morphine. And no. He’ll never be okay. But at least he’ll be easier to deal with. No more aggression and he’ll never be able to breed.”  
Bastard, Raphael thought furiously. “Leo?”  
“I haven’t checked on him. I expect my colleagues or my boss have. Hungry?”  
“Leo...I’ll be good. Will do whatever ya want, but don’t hurt him. Please,” Raphael wrote. “He’s my mate. And don’t hurt Mikey. He’s the gentlest, kindest little bro. Please.”  
“Anything?” Andrei asked sadistically.  
“Anythin’,” Raphael wrote. “Suck cock, whatever ya want, but don’t hurt him. He’s a good person and don’t deserve anythin’ bad.”  
“What about that turtle in the cage with cow one?”  
“Donnie,” Raphael wrote. “Is the reason we’re all in this mess. He gave me and Mikey ta our enemies, so that he could have Leo.”  
“I see. Well, you’re all prisoners now, cow two, but I shall not hurt you and cow one if you cooperate with me.  
“Ya got a family? Anyone ya love?” Raphael wrote.  
“That’s none of your fucking business.”  
“Do ya?”  
“A son. Had a son.”  
“Would ya have wanted this kinda life for him?” Raphael wrote. “Bein' subjected ta this. Ain’t our fault we’re mutants. We never asked ta be like this and all we wanna do is go ‘bout our lives in a peaceful way. All me and Leo want is ta be together.” Raphael turned his golden eyes on him and stared hard.

Andrei felt unnerved by the gaze and to his shock, he felt pity for the creature. No. It's an it, he thought. A creature to be dominated and tamed. Don’t think of it as anything else. “I’ll bring your food,” Andrei said curtly.

Raphael scrawled, “I’m only fifteen and Leo’s only sixteen. We’re kids. All we wanna do is be kids, play video games, read comics and hang with our family, like other kids. Is that too much ta ask?”  
“You’re a freak and are trying to manipulate me.”  
“Ain’t,” Raphael wrote. “Just tryin’ ta get ya ta see what we are. Ya think we’re savage beasts, who need ta be tamed, who aren’t human.”  
“You aren’t human. Who are you trying to kid?”  
Raphael frowned and wrote, “But we’re not totally animals either. We can rationalize, talk, play video games, walk and fall in love. We’re just like ya, although we look different.”  
“You’re nothing like me,” Andrei hissed, backhanding Raphael. “How dare you insult me and say that!”

Raphael rubbed his smarting cheek and wrote, “I got feelings and emotions just like ya. I love my family. I hurt when they hurt. I cry. I get angry and feel sad. Just like ya. We’re more alike than ya think and it hurts when ya experiment on us. Did ya ever stop ta think that? We hate bein’ treated like freaks and havin’ ta skulk in shadows. What kinda life is that? We didn’t ask ta be this way.” Raphael looked at him hopefully and wrote, “I ain’t askin’ for special favors for me, but I hope ya won’t hurt Leo or Mikey no more. Think of yer son. Would he want ya ta be a psycho? It’s not too late ta get out and ta change.”  
“What would you know about change, cow two?”  
“I know I always had so much anger,” Raphael wrote. “Because of the way people treat us and because I thought I’d never find love. Then Leo happened and he made me wanna be a better person. I’m not so angry anymore and it feels good. Ya can change too. The question is: do ya wanna?”  
“You’re pretty smart for a freak.”  
Raphael shrugged and wrote, “I got my moments.”  
“Nice try, but we aren’t going to have a Kodak moment and hug. You’re the prisoner, the cash cow, and we aren’t going to become friends. I don’t give a shit about you or the other prisoners. I’ll be back with your food.”

Andrei left, slamming the door behind him. Fuck, he thought, thinking about Raphael's golden eyes. That turtle’s right. He was getting to me and that’s never happened before. Never. Why do I feel pity for that turtle? Why? So it talks and walks. Big deal. It’s an animal, isn’t it? Yet it’s more humane than we are. How can that be possible? No. Have to fight this. My job’s to discipline the creature and I will. I won't get soft, no matter what it does. 

xxxxx 

Andrei returned to Raphael’s room. “Here’s your food, cow two,” he said, handing a bowl of soup to Raphael. The turtle nodded his thanks and started to eat. There was silence until Raphael was finished. Andrei took the bowl from him, set it on the dresser and said, “Let’s get things straight. I’m your Master and you’re a slave and fuck toy, cow. Do you understand? Nod if you do.” Andrei slapped Raphael across the face when he didn't.

Raphael had been patient, trying to appeal to the villain’s humanity, but now it was clear he wasn’t getting anywhere, he bared his teeth, warning him to back off. “Oh. You think you’re scaring me?” Andrei scoffed. “Not a chance. I don’t scare easily!”

He lunged at Raphael, who summoning up all his strength, reached up and stabbed his fingers into the man’s eyes, effectively gouging him. Howling with pain and unable to see, Andrei lunged at where he thought Raphael was, but crashed into the wall. Stunned, the villain staggered in a daze and collapsed onto the floor. Raphael was on him in seconds, glaring down at him, teeth bared. 

I tried bein' nice ta him, but no more, Raphael thought. This is for Mikey, for Leo, for me and all those others ya brutalized, ya fuckin’ bastard. Andrei tried to move, but Raphael pinned him down, bit his carotid artery and watched, as blood gushed onto the floor. Raphael checked his pulse and was satisfied when there was none. He opened the door and crept out, searching for Leo. He hadn’t gone far, when he felt a sharp sting in his upper arm. Fuck. Tranquilizer, Raphael thought. Fuck. He tried to move, but his legs turned to jelly and he collapsed onto the floor and passed out. 

“Tie the damn turtle down in the lab, Yuri,” Sergei ordered. “I don’t know how it got out of the lab in the first place. It should have been strapped down.”  
“Yes, boss.”

XXXXXXX 

Yuri picked up Raphael, took him into the lab and strapped him down. “Looks like the turtle went wild and attacked Andrei, boss,” Yuri said.  
“Yes. Shame. He was one of my best men,” Sergei said. “No matter. You’re now in charge, Yuri, and there will be no mercy to these bastards. Do you understand? None. I want you to strip this turtle of all of its pride when it wakes. It seems we haven’t done enough to destroy its pride. Do whatever it takes to demean and to degrade it.”  
“Yes, boss. I shall delight in that. And the blue-eyed turtle, boss? The one Andrei castrated?”  
“I have a special operation planned for it. I can’t wait to perform it,” Sergei said, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “And this disgusting turtle will get the same treatment if it acts up again. Get the guys to dispose of Andrei. I don’t want him stinking up my house.”  
“Yes, boss.”  
“Our biggest client is coming here tomorrow morning and he wants to view our cows. Make sure they’re presentable.”  
“Will do.”  
“I have to go. Late for a conference call.”  
“Later, boss.”

Yuri looked at the still sleeping Raphael, kicked Andrei’s corpse and thought, I’m gonna love fucking up these cows. It’ll be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What sick plans does Sergei have in mind?


	11. A shock visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is subjected to more abuse and Sergei's client arrives. Someone Mikey is extremely shocked to see.

The next morning, June 28, Yuri and Sergei were breakfasting and discussing ways of further degrading the turtles. “Feminization is always an excellent route, boss,” Yuri said. “Raphael, or should I say cow two, was always alpha, macho and so proud of his muscles. That would completely strip his pride."  
“Yes. We could start a new trend or business. Mutant Fetish Dolls R Us.”  
“That’s a twisted stroke of genius, boss. I love it.”  
“I think so too.”

“What are we discussing, Boss?” Baxter Stockman said, entering the room and taking a seat at the table. The Russians had found Baxter when he was a fly, mutated him back to his human form and in return, he now worked for them as a scientist and a torturer. “As you know," Sergei said. “I have all four turtles and I want to demean them and feminize them. I came up with Mutant Fetish Dolls R Us, but I have no idea how to proceed.”  
“What’s your dream woman, boss?”  
“Blonde, busty and submissive. Cow two is on the way to a perfect woman. Can’t talk back.” Sergei laughed evilly and said, “I love uniforms. Heh. I’m a sucker for those playboy bunny uniforms, but I like others too.”  
“Well, I have a potion that will transform them into females. I always hoped to find the turtles and to do it myself, but never got lucky. It’s irreversible if no one finds a cure for their condition. You’ll have your perfect women and your clients will go nuts. And if you want to be even sicker, you can have one of the now woman expect Splinter’s baby. That would be a mind fuck of note. I’d love to see that happen, especially to Raphael. I hate him. He always made fun of me. Plus he said my brother was a better scientist and he isn’t! I am. I always have been!”  
“Baxter, I’m so glad you’re on our side. You’d be a formidable enemy. You change them and I’ll increase your salary. I also hated Raphael the most. Arrogant, annoying shit, but I want you to start with the blue eyed turtle in lab two. He was the most innocent of the four and it will be fun watching him lose the sparkle in his eyes. May I watch?”  
“And what about Leonardo?”  
“Cow one will get the same treatment. Mate one: Donatello, well no. He didn’t piss me off as much. Leave him for now. May I watch?”  
“Certainly. Come with me.”

xxxxxx 

The villains went into lab two and looked at a still passed out Mikey. Baxter poured the potion onto him and they watched, as Mikey transformed into an alluring female turtle. His muscle mass had gone, his chest was now convex, he had double D boobs, his tail was shorter, the fat had distributed to his hips and butt, making them rounder and his legs were long and toned. He also sported long, blonde hair that cascaded down his shoulders. The only thing that remained of the previous Mikey was the sea green skin and blue eyes. “She’s beautiful, Baxter,” Sergei said. “I love it. I’m feeling horny,” he added, feeling an ache in his groin. “I hope she wakes up soon.”

Mikey woke a few minutes later and mumbled, “Where am I?”  
“Hello, my beautiful angel,” Sergei said. “Welcome back.”  
“I feel… Why is my voice so strange? I sound like a girl.”  
“Because you are.”  
“I’m a boy. What did you do to me?” Mikey asked, panicked. “Where are my brothers?”

Sergei handed him a mirror and Mikey almost fainted. A female turtle did indeed look back at him. “That’s not me,” Mikey muttered. “No way!”  
“Yes way,” Sergei said. “And brothers? You have no brothers. Only sisters.”  
“You did this to the guys too? Let me go!” Mikey tried to get up, but was restrained by the others.

“Embrace the new you, girl,” Baxter said and chuckled. “There’s no cure and none for your sisters either. This is your life forever, but you’ll have fun. Lots of cocks to enjoy and being fucked all the time. You’ll be an awesome, little slut.”  
“I want to go home,” Mikey said and started to cry. “Tell me this is just a bad dream.”

“It’s reality,” Yuri said. “You can’t escape. You’re no longer powerful. You’re weak, defenceless and a little girl to fuck and to dominate.”  
“I want my brothers,” Mikey choked out. “Please. I just want to see them and know that they’re okay.”

“You have no brothers,” Sergei said. “And I’m done talking,” he added, pulling down his pants. He climbed onto Mikey, spreading his legs and roughly pushed into Mikey’s vagina. Mikey screamed, as the goon thrust in and out, brutally getting what he wanted. He thrust in and out so savagely, that Mikey felt like his body was going to split in two. When Sergei had cum, shooting his seed deep into Mikey, he pulled out and said to a sobbing Mikey, "I hope you loved that. There will be more of it. Lots of it. Now you need to get dressed. My client will be here soon and wants to see you. Baxter, get our lass dolled up.”

“Yes, boss,” Baxter said. “It’ll be a pleasure. Yuri, tie the turtle up, just in case it decides to fight.” Mikey was extremely traumatized after his rape, so he just stood still, as Baxter applied the makeup and painted Mikey’s nails and fingers a hot pink. When that was done, Baxter drew on eye brows and eyelashes and applied mascara. He then applied hot pink lipstick and blush to the emasculated turtle. “Want to see how you look?” Baxter asked. Mikey said nothing, still praying that it was a nightmare and that he'd be home in the sewers with Leo in their bed when he woke up. Safe and sound.

Baxter then dressed Mikey in a pink bikini and matching bottom that barely covered his ass cheeks. Mikey’s boobs practically spilled out of the bikini top. “You’re one hot girl,” Baxter snickered, slapping Mikey’s rump and making him jump. “Isn’t she, Yuri?”  
“Yes. I may use her myself after I’ve fucked cow two.”

Mikey shuddered and thought, oh shit. They’ve done the same to Leo, Raph and Donnie. And it’s irreversible. Damn. This has to be a dream, isn’t it? Oh, hell. It must be a dream. This is something from a horror movie. Please let it be a dream. 

Sergei returned with his client and Mikey’s jaw dropped. It was none other than Usagi Yojimbo, Leo’s ex. “Here's the former Michelangelo, Usagi,” Sergei said. “You wanted to see my new slaves and this is one of them.”  
“Very nice,” the giant rabbit said. “And what about the others?”  
“Raphael and Leonardo will be ready soon.”  
“And Donatello?”  
“The three are enough. The blonde bombshell sisters. You told me you love blondes.”  
“Hah. Splinter would have a heart attack if he saw his sons as mere sex slaves. Serves him right after he broke me and Leo up, telling me I wasn’t good enough for him. Raphael and Michelangelo did the same thing, especially Raphael. He was jealous, because he wanted Leo. I’m mad at Leo, because he never fought for our relationship, like he should have done. He was cowardly and weak. I don’t have a grudge against Donatello. He was cool with me. Can I have some time alone? I want to get to know Bambi.”  
“Bambi, huh?” Sergei said and smirked.  
“An appropriate name for a slut. Don’t you think?”  
“I agree. Bambi, it is. The others will be ready soon. Come look for me when you’re done here. Later." The goons all left.

Usagi turned to a trembling Mikey, pushed him roughly onto the bed, plastron down, and pulled down his bikini bottom. Mikey tried to move, but Usagi was much stronger and held on, while savagely thrusting his huge rod into Mikey, whose shrieks were muffled by the pillow. Cum oozed out of Mikey and dripped down his legs. Grunting, Usagi gave a final thrust a few minutes later, shooting his essence deep into Mikey. “That was fun,” he said. “My little fuck toy. You’re going to love being a fuck toy. So sweet and full of cum. Like you deserve. No more crime fighting for you. Never again. You never should have interfered in my relationship with Leo. I’m ready for another round. Make any moves and you’ll get my fist and lose some teeth!”

As Usagi pounded into Mikey again, the turtle closed his eyes and thought, as tears ran down his cheeks, this is real and I’m fucked in more ways than one. There'sno escape for any of us. The Teenage Mutant Turtles are now fucktoys and girls at that. I’ve never felt so degraded in my life and I know it’s going to get far worse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be Leo!
> 
> For future reference: Mikey is Bambi, so when you see Bambi, it's him.


	12. Playboy bunny 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Leo's worst nightmares comes true, as he's transformed into a blonde, busty woman.

Baxter, Sergei and Yuri went to get Leo from his cage. “What do you want with him?” Don asked.  
“Shut up mate one,” Sergei said, backhanding Don so hard he stumbled and fell flat on his butt. “Rest. You’ll need it. Bring cow to lab four.”

“What are you doing with me?” Leo asked, struggling futilely, because he was tightly held by Baxter and Yuri.  
“Making modifications you’ll love,” Sergei said.  
“Where’s Raph? Is he okay? Let me see him!”  
“You’ll see cow two later if you behave! Take her. The client wants her pronto.”

I wonder who the client is, Leo thought. I hope it’s not Shredder. The thought of that made him made him shudder and his stomach tightened in knots.

xxxxxx 

The villains took Leo into the lab and dumped him on the stretcher. Baxter pressed the green button on one of his giant robots. It came to life and said, “Master, what is your command?”  
“Pick this creature up,” Baxter said, pointing at Leo. “And don’t let go.”

The robot picked up a struggling Leo in a vice grip and Baxter poured the potion over him. Leo's body immediately transformed into a feminine shape. His muscles had gone, his plastron was flat, instead of concave, his tail was shorter, he sported double D’s, the fat had distributed to his butt and legs and he had a much thinner waist. Even thinner than Mikey’s. Long blonde hair finished off his look and Baxter couldn’t help grinning. 

Leo coughed and said, “I feel so strange. Why does my voice sound so weird?”  
“All will be revealed when I’m finished,” Baxter said, pinching Leo’s boobs and making him squeal.  
“You’ve turned me into a girl, haven’t you? That’s why I sound so strange. Where are my brothers? Have you done the same to them?”  
“You have no brothers. Now hold still if you don’t want a black eye.”

Shit, Leo thought. He’s done the same to the guys. This is so embarrassing and why do I like the way Baxter smells? His aftershave's turning me on and I want him to touch me. Shit. Keep it together, Leo. You have to, otherwise you and the guys will never escape. 

Baxter drew on eyebrows and eyelashes and applied mascara. Then he injected botox into Leo’s lips, making him wince. “These will make your lips look luscious and beautiful,” Baxter said. “I’ll do it almost daily, so you’ll soon have permanently huge lips. Our clients love them.” He then applied tangerine lipstick and lip liner. 

If Leo could have died, he’d willingly have done so. This is disgusting, he thought. I’m a leader, strong and fearless and I’m being reduced to a girl! This is a living nightmare! Shit. I hope this is reversible. I can’t spend my life like this. How will anyone take me seriously if they see me? And what'll my family think, especially Dad? It'd be too much for his old heart.

Baxter then dressed Leo in a figure hugging black leather corset that made him gasp and his boobs nearly spill out. It was so tight. He then dressed Leo in black sheer fishnet stockings, cutting a hole in the front and back of the uniform for easy access for the clients. Then he forced his feet into six inch black heels, making Leo cry out in pain. Baxter then attached a black headband, bunny ears and pinned a black satin rosette over Leo’s right hipbone to complete his new look. “You look gorgeous, my girl,” Baxter snickered. “What do you think, boss?”  
“She’s beautiful,” Sergei said, stroking Leo’s cheek and making him tremble. “I can’t wait to fuck her. She’s even more beautiful than the other one. More petite and those hips. I’m getting turned on just looking at her,” Sergei added, pressing his now erect cock against Leo’s uniform and making him blush. “So, cow two,” Sergei said, showing Leo what he now looked like. "Do you approve?”

“No!” Leo said angrily, summoning up his bravado. “I don’t. I’m a guy and I’ll never accept what you’ve done. Never. I’ll find a way of changing back.”  
“There is no cure, cow two," Sergei said. "This is your life from now on. I suggest you embrace it, otherwise I may have to get more brutal and you wouldn’t like that. Trust me."

There was a knock at the door and one of Sergei’s goons said, “The client wishes to see cow two.”  
“The client can come here,” Sergei said. 

The still held Leo gazed in disbelief a few minutes later when Usagi entered the room. “Usagi?” Leo said in shock.  
“It is I, Leonardo. Or should I say Tiffani, because you’re not a boy anymore? Tiffani suits you. Slutty, tantalizing Tiffani. Splinter would be proud of you,” Usagi sneered and caressed his cheek. "Golden boy turned cocksucker. Black’s your color and that makeup. So very pretty."   
“How dare you talk about my dad!” Leo hissed and spat at him.  
“Give us some privacy, Sergei,” Usagi said, wiping the spit off of his cheeks.

“Yes, Usagi,” Sergei said. “I will prepare the other girl for you. Come along, Baxter, unless you want Tiffani released, Usagi?”  
“Have your robot hold her and bend her over. Baxter can wait outside. I may need him again.”  
“Very well. Have fun,” Sergei said and planted a kiss on Leo’s swollen lips. 

Baxter pressed a button and Leo was held bent over, his rump in the air. No, please no, Leo thought. Don’t want this. Usagi stroked Leo’s butt and whispered, when Baxter had gone, “This is going to be fun. You and me like it should have been, but you were too much of a pussy to stand up to your old man. So you had to pay. I asked Sergei to find you guys and turn you into girls. And I’m going to have such a fucking blast fucking you all.” He swatted Leo’s rump, making him wince. “You’re going to learn to be obedient, Tiffani. Girls don’t have opinions. Do you understand? Your job's to look pretty and fuck. That’s all.” Usagi’s thick rod entered Leo's vagina from behind, making Leo groan. Usagi began thrusting in and out; fast and fierce, making Leo feel wet and turned on to his immense disgust. 

Why do I like this, Leo wondered? I liked being dominated by Raph, but this… this is so different. Shit. He’s so huge. So huge. Bigger than Raph and I’m loving it. His cock fits so beautifully in my vagina. Did I just say vagina? “Oh, oh,” Leo said and churred, his vagina now sopping wet and his erect nipples poking through his uniform.

Usagi pulled out a few minutes later after ejecting his essence deep into Leo’s vagina. Patting Leo’s rump, he said, “That’s enough for now. Did you like it, Tiffani? Was I better than Raphael? I know he had the hots for you.”  
“I’ve had better,” Leo said, refusing to stoke his ego. “Raph was infinitely better than you and his cock was bigger too.”  
“Aw. You hurt my feelings, Tiffani. You’ll soon change your mind. I’ll be back later. Baxter, I’m done.”

Baxter entered the room and said, “Have fun, Usagi?”  
“I did and now it’s your turn. It seems I wasn’t enough. Be brutal. Tiffani loves that, although she won’t admit it.”  
“It’ll be my pleasure,” Baxter said gleefully. “But it’ll have to wait for now. Robot, keep Tiffani like that. I’ll be back later.”

What the hell's wrong with me, Leo thought? Why did I churr like that? Did I always have a secret desire to be female and dominated? And what did they do to Mikey? I haven’t seen him and is Sensei alive? He's our only shot being saved if he is.

Baxter returned and said, “I forgot this. This'll keep you occupied until we’re ready for you." He pushed an object deep into Leo’s vagina. It flared and spread out, filling him and making Leo gulp. Then Baxter pressed a button and Leo’s eyes widened, as the object started to vibrate, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. “This'll keep you horny. Have fun, Tiffani,” Baxter said and kissed Leo’s lips. “Those lips are stunning, Tiffani. Oh. I also have to do this.”

Baxter got out a video camera from a drawer and started filming Leo. “W-what are you doing, Baxter?” Leo managed, as he came again.  
“Usagi wants me to film you and your sisters, so your enemies can see you in your new glory and it’ll be used for the contest. I’ll have to get more shots of you.”  
“What contest?”  
“You’ll find out soon enough, but I’m pretty sure Raphael wouldn’t win the personality round!” 

Baxter finished filming a while later and left, leaving Leo in his suspended bliss of hell or heaven, whichever you wanted to call it. What contest, Leo thought, as he came yet again? I’ll think about it later. Ah. That feels…No. Have to fight this.. Ah….Wow…Ngh! This is amazing…. No, Leo, fight. Don’t give in. Ah….I’ll think about escaping later. Can’t now. This feels too good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Raph. Sergei has something special in mind for him.
> 
> From now on: If I write Tiffani, it's Leo talking. Less confusing. At least, I hope so.


	13. Sissified Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph is sissified.

Raphael was wondering for the millionth time how Leo was when the door to his lab opened and Sergei, Baxter and Yuri entered. "Hello, cow two," Sergei said. "I need to examine you."  
Raphael bared his teeth and mouthed, "Fuck off."  
"No need to be aggressive. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see if my operations were a success." He stretched out a hand and Raphael caught it, biting hard. "Fuck!" Sergei yelled, as blood oozed from the wound. "My damn hand. You fucking cow!" he said and hissed in pain.  
"Serves ya right," Raphael mouthed.  
"Put this thing out. It's the only way we can check her," Sergei said, bandaging his hand and glaring at Raphael.

Raphael tried to fight, but Yuri pinned him down, while Baxter injected him. The last thought Raphael had before he passed out was of Leo and how much he loved him. "So, what do we have in mind for this aggressive shit, boss?" Baxter asked.

"Remove its ovaries and uterus," Sergei said. "One breeding cow's enough. This thing is hostile and needs to be tamed for good and the only way of doing that is removing its testicles and cock. That'll do the trick. It'll only have a nub trapped close to its body and will be unable to cum or penetrate and have normal sex ever again. This creature will never escape."  
"You serious, boss?"  
"I am. Do it. Then I want it dunked in permanent red paint, barring two spots on its ass cheeks. You'll put a green X on each ass cheek to mark the spot. And it'll have green makeup, apart from pink blush and black mascara. And I want you to make it wear that red chiffon dress I have in my closet. The one my wife refused to wear after I bought it for her. And the matching undergarments. Now, get to work."

Baxter worked quickly, opening up Raphael's plastron and removing the uterus and ovaries. He then turned his attention to Raphael's testicles, cutting into his lower plastron and digging in the lower areas of his abdominal cavity below the intestines. He soon found what he wanted and thought, huge for a disgusting freak. I'm jealous. My balls are tiny! Not fair! Baxter lifted the organs up, cut off the vas deferens, cut the tubes on both sides and placed the organ into a shallow dish. "Things are moving along smoothly, boss," Baxter said. "Just the penis to remove."

Baxter forced his fingers into Raphael's slit and using his forceps, extracted Raphael's limp, purple dick. "It's so ugly," Yuri said, shuddering. "Never seen such a sight, Baxter."  
"Me either. I wonder how big it was at full mast. Must ask it when I want to tease it."

"Stop dawdling, Baxter," Sergei snapped. "Cut it off and dump it in that tray."  
"Yes, boss," Baxter said. He grabbed his surgical knife and removed Raphael's cock. He gleefully watched, as blood oozed from the tiny nub trapped close to Raphael's body, which was going to leave Raphael in a state of eternal sexual frustration.

His job done, Baxter staunched the blood loss, stitched Raphael back up and placed the severed cock in the same tray as the testicles. "All done, boss," he said.  
"Good," Sergei said. "We'll examine the organs later. Time for the next stage."

The villains didn't bother bandaging Raphael up. Baxter got his robot, who held Raphael in the air in a vice grip. Then Baxter painted Raphael's body and face in permanent red paint, apart from his ass cheeks. He painted green X's on those to mark the spot. Then he painted green hearts on Raphael's thighs, his knees and his stomach. 

Baxter was about to apply Raphael's makeup, when the poor, emasculated turtle woke, grimacing at the pain coursing through him. "What the fuck did ya do ta me?" Raphael mouthed, fighting back tears and trying to move, but finding he was unable to.  
"Making you beautiful," Baxter sneered. "Hold still. Struggling won't do you any good. I'll give you some morphine when I'm finished."  
"Leo?"  
"I don't understand. Shut up. You're distracting me."

My plastron hurts, Raphael thought, unwanted tears springing to his eyes. What did they do ta me? Did they do the same ta Leo? Where's Leo? I need ta see him. Leo. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain.

Baxter painted Raphael's cheeks with permanent pink blush, making them look rosy and inviting. He then drew on permanent eyebrows, eyelashes and applied the black mascara. The makeup was the permanent makeup that Baxter's ex-wife had used on her porcelain dolls and it would NEVER come off. Raphael was stuck with it forever. 

Raphael thought, this pain's worse than anythin' I've ever felt before. And what's he doin' ta my face? I'm gonna kill him first chance I get if he's makin' me a girl. 

Baxter then injected Botox into Raphael's lips, making him wince, and applied permanent green lipstick. He then painted Raphael's fingers and toes in permanent green nail polish and painted a large green heart on his bulge. "Want to see how you look, sweetheart?" Baxter snickered.  
"Wanna lose some teeth?" Raphael mouthed.  
"I don't understand. Oh. I forgot this," Baxter said and tugged at Raphael's tail. He quickly painted it red and then drew on a green heart. "Aw. You're so pretty, Raphael. Your Sensei would be so proud. Show her what she looks like, boss."

Sergei brought a mirror to Raphael and showed him his new look. It took all of Raphael's strength not to cry, especially when he saw the stump of the cock he'd been proud of. I'm never gonna be able ta have sex again, Raphael thought sadly. Never make love ta Leo or give him the family we both wanted. He's emasculated me. I'd gladly die if I could do so. This is…I don't got words for this and I hope no one sees me. Can ya imagine if our enemies did? Tough, strong Raph reduced to a thing. A weak, ugly thing. They'd laugh.

Baxter then poured on the potion, making Raphael lose all of his muscle mass, his plastron change to a flat one, his, tail shorter and the fat distribute to his hips and thighs. He now also sported double D's and long, blonde hair and his waist was even thinner than Leo's. The only thing that hinted at his masculinity was his bulge that had weirdly remained. The only feature of his that had stayed the same was his golden eyes. 

I fuckin' look like a freak, Raphael thought. Male, but not male and not quite female either. Don't have a vagina. Shit! I hope they're done!

Baxter painted green hearts on Raphael's nipples and drew on a permanent black beauty spot next to his swollen green lips. Sergei took photos of the now beautiful Raphael and smirked. "Stunning girl. I'll be using you soon. I'll bring the uniform, Baxter."

No. They ain't done, Raphael thought forlornly. What the hell have they planned? And where's Leo?

Sergei returned a few minutes later with a red, chiffon, flowing dress, matching underwear and shoes that'd make any red-blooded male recoil at how pretty and girly it was. It certainly had that effect on the emasculated turtle.

Baxter slid red, satin panties up Raphael's legs, resting them on his bulge, and making him give a voiceless gasp at the sensation. It felt kind of good and he wanted to cum. No, Raphael thought, fighting it. This isn't good. This is hell. Mustn't like it. Must fight.

Next was a frilly, white, tight petticoat with bows that went to his knees, which was followed by black pantyhose and a black garter that Baxter attached to the back of his panties. Baxter cut a hole in Raphael's panties and said, "Easy access for the clients. Nearly done, Scarlett."

"Scarlett?" Sergei asked. "Why not? Suits her, Baxter. A sexy name for a sexy girl."  
"Thanks."

I'm a guy no matter what they do ta me, Raphael thought. I'll never accept this. Never. I'll find a way of changin' back and I'll destroy all of their shit photos.

Baxter slipped a red corset over Raphael's body, making his already small waist even tinier and nearly choking him, because it was so tight. Then he dressed Raphael in a tight red blouse that accentuated his perky boobs. I can't wait to suck your tits, Scarlett," Baxter said. "They're beautiful and are so big and juicy, like watermelons, and I can't wait for you to suck my cock.

Raphael shut his eyes and thought, I'm at home. I gotta be at home. This ain't happenin'. 

Baxter then dressed him in the red, chiffon, flowy dress that fell past Raphael's knees. He attached red bows to it and drew another green heart on Raphael's bulge, making him gasp voicelessly. He patted Raphael down to check that all was fine and the emasculated turtle let out a silent gasp of surprise and had a desperate desire to cum. The clothing felt so good against his body. Like it belonged on him. No, Raphael thought. This ain't me. This is a dream and I'm gonna wake up and I'll be home with Leo. 

Baxter forced Raphael's feet into six inch red heels, making him squeal wordlessly. It was so sore. Then he glued a red tiara onto Raphael's head, which would never come off and forced his hands into red gloves that slid all the way up his arms and added red bows to the back. Sergei had had the gloves made a few weeks earlier, specially designed for the brothers, when he and Usagi had discussed kidnapping the turtles.

Finished, Baxter held up the mirror and said, "Scarlett, what do you think? But let's first show Scarlett what we did before her transition." He picked up the silver tray with Raphael's organs and said, "Remember these, Scarlett? They were yours. Now they're just specimens to be observed and studied. I'll have fun doing that."

Raphael's eyes widened in shock at seeing his once prized organs shown off like a hunting trophy. It's true, he thought, unwanted tears sliding down his cheeks. I'm a sissy now. Dad would die if he saw me. Hope he never does. Hope Leo and the others never do. I couldn't live with that. 

"I know you miss your cock, Scarlett," Sergei said and kissed Raphael's lips. "But you soon won't. You'll love your new life and being my little, pretty sissy. You're so gorgeous and I'm going to enjoy fucking your tight, little ass. Baxter, flip it over, so that I can inspect it properly."

Baxter pressed a button and the robot flipped Raphael over onto his plastron, mid-air. Sergei smoothed away the various undergarments and pressed his fingers into Raphael's entrance, making him jerk his head in shock. Why do I wanna rock back on those fingers, Raphael thought? Feels good insidea me. Why? They musta done somethin' ta me, because I ain't the submissive type. Never been. Well, only for Leo. Wow. That feels kinda nice. Raphael shifted his butt as much as he could and rocked back onto Sergei's fingers. 

Sergei smiled and said, "The slut likes it. Good. I'll go tell our client Scarlett's ready for use. Give it some morphine. It earned it from being obedient." Sergei picked up a black box and said, "You can enjoy this until I return, Scarlett."

He opened it, inserted a red phallic object into Raphael's ass and turned it on. Gah, Raphael thought, feeling his ass vibrate. This feels so damn good. Why do I like this? Wanna fight. Gotta. Leo… Gah. I wanna cum. Please let me cum.

Yuri, who'd been quiet until now, stood on the other side of Raphael and said, "Bet you want to cum, Scarlett?"  
Raphael flushed and mouthed, "Please."

"You can't and won't be able to ever," Sergei said. "But you can take comfort that you'll be pleasing your Masters. That should be good enough and you'll soon accept that. I know you will, little whore. You were made to serve us," he added, stroking Raphael's face. "I'll use you tonight, slut. Be prepared. I'm not gentle."

The villains went to get Usagi, leaving Raphael vibrating. I wanna fight this, Raphael thought. But this feels so good in me. So damn good. I don't understand why I'm feelin' like this? Gah. I'll think 'bout that later when I get some time ta myself without this in my ass. Ngh! I wanna cum so badly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE shout out to the fantastic Epicenter Six, who inspired me to follow this path. It's fun bouncing ideas off of you and helping you too.
> 
> Readers, you need to read his stories, especially Unwanted Changes, which inspired me to sissify the guys. It's awesome and I know you'll love it. Please read it and give him the credit he deserves.
> 
> http://www.rufflebutts.com/red-princess-petti-tutu-doll-dress.html  
> Above is Raph's dress.  
> Lastly, thanks to everyone, who follows my stories. Thanks so much for all your feedback. Means so much and I hope you will continue to love them.


	14. Sissied Raphael part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi has fun with Raph and Sergei reveals an important client is arriving in the morning.

Usagi entered the lab a while later and saw Raphael held by the robot, plastron down, mid-air. The emasculated turtle was bucking his hips as best as he could through his restrictive clothing, as the vibrator pulsed in his ass. Usagi grinned. It was time for fun. He removed the vibrator from the turtle, which made Raphael feel unexpectedly disappointed at its extraction, although being kept constantly horny and unable to cum had frustrated him no end. His ass felt empty and neglected. Mustn't think like that, Raphael thought, pursing his swollen lips. Only whores think that way and I ain't no whore. I'm a guy and been faithful ta Leo. Ain't never had no thoughts ‘bout no one else, except that one time when Don and I broke up and I was lonely and went out on the rooftops and fucked him.

Usagi pressed a button on the remote that Baxter had given him and asked the robot to flip Raphael up, so he was standing, but still tightly held around his waist. Usagi looked Raphael over approvingly. "Red's your color, Scarlett," he sneered.  
"Usagi?" Raphael mouthed and his jaw dropped in shock. "What are ya doin' here?"  
"I don't read lips, Scarlett, so don't bother trying. Just keep standing there looking pretty and fuckable, which you are." He went behind Raphael, lifted up his dress, pulled down his panties and squeezed Raphael's butt cheeks, making him gasp voicelessly. "You have a beautiful ass, Scarlett. Anyone ever told you that? You have such cute X's on your ass to mark your sweet hole. I can't wait to fuck you. And those legs. Most women would kill to have legs like yours. So long and toned," he added, running his hands down Raphael's legs and making him shudder.

Why is Usagi here, Raphael wondered? Is he behind everythin' and our transitions? I wish he'd stop touchin' me. It's makin' me feel weird. Don't like bein' manhandled and X's on my ass? That's just sick. Who'd think of such shit? I hope he's jokin'.

Usagi pulled Raphael's panties up and pulled his dress down, smoothing it down with his hands and making Raphael want to cum. It felt so good when that happened. I feel so conflicted, Raphael thought. It feels good, but I'm a boy. I shouldn't like this, the makeup and the clothin', so why do I? They musta done somethin' ta me for me ta like it. I don't like it. Gotta tell myself I don't. Raphael, ya don't want this. Fight. It's the only way ya will ever escape. Ya and Leo, when ya find him and there's gotta be a cure ta reverse this process. It can't be permanent.

Raphael's thoughts were interrupted by Usagi speaking. "Your makeup's perfect, Scarlett. I especially love your lips and rosy cheeks," Usagi said, pinching them and making Raphael pout. "You're pouting, Scarlett? That's so cute! Hold the pose, while I take a photo for my friends back home!" Usagi picked up the camera that lay on the desk and switched it on.

Raphael immediately shifted his face and Usagi backhanded him. "I said keep the pout, Scarlett. Pout now!" The emasculated turtle puckered up his lips and Usagi snapped several shots of him. "I'm going to make copies," Usagi said. "And send photos to every galaxy."  
"Why are ya doin' this?" Raphael mouthed.  
"I don't read lips, stupid girl. I told you. Now I want to see what's beneath your dress."

I wanna die, Raphael thought, shutting his eyes, as Usagi undressed him and snapped photos of his now nude body.

"Is this your bulge?" Usagi asked, running his hand over Raphael's bulge and making him squeal voicelessly. "Is that all you have now? How humiliating this must be for you. Being unable to cum and to fuck ever again, but at least you can be fucked, right? Take some comfort in that and that you're pleasing your Masters. You're going to become such a huge slut. You've always had that in you Scarlett. I've seen the longing looks you directed at Tiffani, the way you shifted your body to be closer to him on the couch and the way your tail wagged when he was nearby. I saw it. Trying to tempt him into your bed. I think you're a slut deep down, Scarlett, and want to be used and abused. Am I correct?"

Raphael stubbornly shook his head and Usagi laughed. "Yeah right, Scarlett," Usagi said. "You are and this outfit and all we have planned are going to let the real you come out. Your inner slut. Your boobs are beautiful. Double D's. My favorite." Usagi rubbed the nipples, making Raphael groan voicelessly. "I think you like that, Scarlett," Usagi said and popped one of Raphael's nipples into his mouth. Sucking it noisily, he brought his hand over Raphael's bulge and rubbed it. 

The emasculated turtle moaned voicelessly and tried to shift his body, as he weirdly loved the sensations. But I ain't gonna crumble, Raphael thought. He ain't gonna break me. I'm a boy and I'm still gonna fight this.

Usagi stopped, pressed a button on the remote and the robot carried Raphael to the bed. Then it tied him up with the bed linen to the bed and spread his legs, ensuring his puckered hole was exposed, ready for penetration. "Ready to play, Scarlett?" Usagi asked, undressing. "You'll love my huge cock!"  
Raphael glared at him and mouthed, "Fuck me. I ain't scared. Ya will never break me."  
"I don't understand what you're saying, but I don't care. All that matters is that I get what I want."

Usagi rubbed his own cock and thrust it into Raphael's hole when it was erect, enjoying the look of pain the emasculated turtle wore at the unwanted penetration. "Sore, Scarlett?" he asked. "It's thirteen inches and probably the biggest you've ever had, but you'll get used to it and being a sex toy."

Raphael closed his eyes and prayed it'd soon be over.

Usagi began thrusting in and out, fucking Raphael as hard as he could. The emasculated turtle bit his swollen lips hard, trying not to cry, but found he was conflicted again after a while The penetration felt disgustingly good, Usagi's thick cock stretching and filling him. It felt like it belonged in him and he was a little disappointed when Usagi pulled out after shooting hot, ropey streams of cum into his hole. The cum leaked out of Raphael's hole, dripping down onto the bed. "I've been storing that up," Usagi said and laughed. "You look good with cum leaking out of your ass, Scarlett. Like a real slut. Splinter or Slutter, as I'll call him, would love you like that. Have you ever thought about incest, Scarlett? Of course you have. You wanted to fuck Tiffani. Did you achieve that? Oh. I keep forgetting you can't talk."

Usagi looked at the tied up turtle, dressed himself, and said, "Did you like it, Scarlett?"  
'Go ta hell," Raphael mouthed, refusing to give him any satisfaction.  
"I don't understand, but I'm guessing what you said wasn't nice, Scarlett. It never is. You have a potty mouth and you'll learn to change that. I'm recommending etiquette courses, but first." Usagi picked up a ruler on the desk and swatted Raphael hard on his bulge, making him blink in surprise. "You don't talk back. You follow orders, Scarlett," he yelled. "I know it's hard for a moron like yourself to understand, but I will drum it into you. You obey. Do you hear?"

"Fuck ya," Raphael mouthed, refusing to be cowed and stared at him defiantly.  
"That I understand, you little shit!" Usagi roared. "I'm done being nice to you!"

Usagi smacked him again and was still smacking him when the door opened and Sergei entered and said, "Stop it, Usagi. You're damaging my sissy and I have a client coming in tomorrow, who wants her in pristine condition."  
"It was rude."  
"I'll discipline it, but it's not your job."  
"I want to buy this creature."  
"It's not for sale. It's mine."  
"What about six hundred thousand Dollars?"  
Sergei shook his head and said, "No deal."

I can't believe Usagi wants ta buy me, Raphael thought. And makin' it seem like he's just grocery shoppin'. I'm kinda glad Sergei said no, so I can still find Leo. I gotta find him and he knows where he is.

Usagi huffed and said, "Fine. I'm going home, but I'll be back on Friday. Isn't Friday half price for your whores, Sergei?"  
"Yes."  
"See you then. Bye Scarlett, you sexy princess. Later."

Sergei said, "As much as I love looking at you, Scarlett, you need to get dressed. We can't have you naked all the time, especially as I know how much your uniform humiliates you both sexually and emotionally. I love that, which is why I chose it for you. You were the most alpha, so it's only fitting you should get the prettiest and frilliest clothing. The more frills the better, isn't that right, princess?" Sergei mocked.  
I'm gonna bite him, Raphael thought. He smiled coquettishly and mouthed, "Come here!"  
"I'm not going to fall for that. You'll try and bite my neck! I see now I haven't broken you, but I will soon enough."  
"Ya won't!"  
"I got that and I'll take it as a challenge, Scarlett. You'll be an obedient, little whore before the week's over. Get dressed. It's nearly time for the show."

Sergei went outside and called two of his men. One kept a taser trained on Raphael and the other dressed the emasculated turtle into his princess dress, smoothing it down, making him groan noiselessly at the sensation. I wish I had my dick, Raphael thought. How the fuck am I gonna pee?

Sergei said to the men, as if reading Raphael's thoughts, "Take Scarlett to the bathroom and show her how to pee like a girl."  
"Yes, boss," the one who'd dressed Raphael said.

xxxxx 

The two men took Raphael to the bathroom, pulled down his underwear and petticoat and told him to sit on the toilet. An embarrassed Raphael did as he was told and wished they'd leave. He wanted to be alone, but they didn't. They watched him and giggled, as the emasculated turtle tried to pee. Finally, he did and when he was done, they pulled up his clothing and led him to a large bedroom. "You stay here," man number one said. "We come get you when show start."  
"What fuckin' show?" Raphael mouthed.  
"I no read lips."

Left alone in the bedroom, Raphael cursed soundlessly. I don't wanna be like this, he thought. Wanna change back. This ain't permanent, is it? And where the hell's Leo? I need ta see him so bad. Whatever happened ta Sensei? Is he dead? What did that bunny mean by Dad would wanna wanna see me like this? And who's this fuckin' client comin' tomorrow? And what show's gonna happen? And where's Mikey? Is he okay? Who the fuck's Tiffani? I don’t know anyone called that. I hope he’s not meanin’ Leo and that he's suffered the same fate as me. And, as much as I hate Don, is he okay? I hope they ain't been subjected ta this. I hope it was only ta me.

Catching sight of himself in the mirror, Raphael wrinkled his snout in disgust and threw a glass at it, cracking it. Look at me. I'm a fuckin' sissy, he thought. All dressed up like a fuckin' princess and with makeup. There goes my reputation, but I'm gonna find a cure and I'm gonna get my bros and get outta here, even if I die tryin'. I ain't gonna stop fightin' no matter what they do. I'll show them I'm still Raphael. I ain't no fuckin' sissy and I ain't no fuckin' toy ta be used and abused!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who the important client is? 
> 
> Again, credit and thanks to Epicenter for his invaluable input and ideas. He was gracious to let me use the sissy concept, although my story will have different elements in it as well. And I also have my own ideas. 
> 
> I'm making this a series. You know me. I get attached to stories.
> 
> Splinter, now 'Slutter' is his idea. Thank you, Epicenter.
> 
> And, thank you all for the feedback on all of my stories.


	15. Casey's transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey suffers the same fate as his friends.

June 28, 10 a.m.

Seventeen-year-old Casey sighed deeply and checked his phone for the hundredth time that morning, hoping there was a message from Raphael or his bros. Casey had called them several times and left texts, but there'd been no response. The hot headed turtle had missed a hockey game the previous evening, which was unusual, because he never missed a game. Maybe Raph's fine and Leo just wanted him to himself, Casey thought. Leo hates him spending time with me. I think he thinks that I have the hots for Raph, which is ludicrous. He's a mutant turtle and a boy and even if I liked men, he's not my type. He's way too aggressive and moody. I know that's ironic, because I can be that way, but I like my partners sweet and low maintenance. Raph's just my best bud in the universe and that'll never change.

"Baby," Tatyana, Casey's nineteen-year-old blonde girlfriend, said. "You okay? Looking distant there, Casey."  
"Thinking about my buddy, Raph. He missed the hockey game last night, which he never does."  
"The friend you were going to introduce me to? I'm sure he'll turn up. Maybe he had plans," she said, taking Casey's hand in hers and squeezing it. "From what you've told me about Raph, he'll turn up. He always does."  
"I hope so."  
"He will. Want to christen our new mattress?" Tatyana said and winked.  
"Later. I'm still bugged about Raph. I need to go out for a bit. I'll see you later, babe."

Casey kissed her on the lips and left their apartment. He decided to go to the lair and look for answers, but not finding anyone there, Casey thought, something bad must have happened to them. But what and where do I start looking for them? He yanked out his phone and made a call. "April, are you there?"  
"I'm kind of busy, Casey."  
"Your beauty spa shit can wait. It's about the guys. I can't reach them on their phones and they're not at the lair. I think something bad's happened. And Raph was supposed to watch hockey with me last night. He never misses a game, Ape. I'm worried."  
"Maybe Splinter took them on a retreat, Case."  
"Raph would have told me if he was doing that."  
"I'll be home in two hours. Don't go investigating on your own, Case."  
"Just hurry," Casey said and disconnected the call.

Casey left the lair and immediately hurried to one of the Purple Dragon's warehouses, hoping they could provide answers. Moving stealthily behind a large crate, he watched the Purple Dragons unpack crates of what he suspected was contraband. Probably drugs.

Spying a lone Purple Dragon, Casey snuck up on him and dragged him in a headlock, behind his crate. "Listen up, punk," Casey said to the struggling goon. "I want to know where the turtles are."  
"We haven't seen them in over a week, but I can tell you where to find them if the rumor's true."  
"Tell me."  
"There's a Russian businessman, Sergei, who's been bragging to his friends he has the turtles."  
"Address, punk?"  
"I don't know, but Sergei has a club named Epic downtown. You may get some answers there."  
"Thanks, creep," Casey said, wrapping his arms around the guy's neck. He squeezed until the guy passed out. I know Ape said to wait, Casey thought. But I can't. I'm going to the club now.

XXXX 

Casey headed to the club, waved a fake ID at the bouncer and went inside. He sat down at the bar, ordered a screwdriver and said to the bartender, "Where do I go if I want any action here?"  
"Action?"  
"Yeah, girls, boys," Casey said and leaned in conspiratorially. "Heard this place has everything one wants."  
"Are you FBI?"  
"Do I look like fuckin' FBI, pal? I'm just a horny guy, who wants a fuck. So, is there any action here?"  
"No. The action happens at the boss's place."  
"And how do I wrangle an invite?"  
"Cash up front. You have cash, I call my boss and see if you can go to his house."  
"I got it."  
"We'll talk, but I first got to answer the phone."

The bartender spoke quickly in Russian and ended the call. Then he smiled and said, "Would you like to wait in the back? My boss will be here soon and he's bringing one of the packages for you to examine."   
"Sure," Casey said, not suspecting anything. 

Casey headed to the back, where he saw several beefy men. "I'm here about getting some action," Casey said, trying not to stammer.  
"You'll get it," a thug said. He smiled sadistically, sending a shiver down Casey's spine. "Tie him up!"

Casey tried to run, but was soon hit by a fierce pain and he fell to the floor, stunned and unable to move. They tasered me, he thought. I should have listened to April. And then he passed out. The villains hogtied Casey, loaded him into a van and drove to their boss's house.

Unbeknownst to Casey, the guy he'd knocked out, had come to, relayed to Hun what had happened and Hun had called the bar, telling the bartender that Casey was looking for the turtles and could definitely not be trusted.

xxxxxx 

The villains arrived at Sergei's house and carried Casey to lab number nine. They untied him and dumped him on a stretcher. Sergei entered the room a few minutes later, along with Yuri and some other thugs. "You said you have a new potential sissy, Boris," Sergei said, looking at one of the goons.  
"This is him. He's very attractive, don't you think? Jet black hair and muscular. The clients will go nuts."

"He'll be even more attractive when he's been sissified. Get Baxter. We need one of his other robots."

Baxter appeared with one of his other giant robots, pressed a button and the robot picked up Casey and held him in a vice grip. Then Baxter painted Casey's entire body and face with permanent silver paint, followed by painting blue hearts on Casey's ass cheeks and stomach.

Baxter then turned his attention to Casey's face, injecting his lips with Botox and making him curse. Then he applied silver lipstick and pink blush, making Casey's cheeks look beautiful and inviting. Baxter then applied black mascara and blue eyeshadow and painted Casey's fingernails and toenails silver, giggling as he worked. He loved transforming macho men into sissies. It was great fun.

Casey woke and muttered, "Where am I?"  
"In the lab, sweetheart," Baxter said. "Having your beauty treatment."  
Realizing he was held and glaring at the villains, Casey snapped, "You'll never get away with this."  
"Want to bet? You shouldn't be so upset, because you'll see your friends soon enough."  
"What have you done to them? I'm going to get you for this!"  
"I highly doubt it. What do you think so far, boss?"  


"Cute," Sergei said and kissed Casey's lips, making him spit in disgust.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Casey yelled. "I ain't gay!"  
"Feisty one. Never mind," Sergei said. "You'll calm down soon enough, you'll be whatever I want you to be and you'll love it."

Baxter poured a different potion from the others on Casey, which immediately took away his muscle mass, made his waist shrink and the fat shift to his butt and hips, but he still had his cock. It also made his voice high pitched and feminine, which Casey discovered when he yelled in disgust at his new look.

Next was a chastity belt that Baxter pushed Casey's cock through, locking it in place forever. Casey would be in an eternal state of sexual frustration and there was nothing he could do about it. "What the hell did you do to me?" Casey demanded.  
"Locking you in place," Sergei said. "Forever. Don't fret. You can still be fucked."

Baxter then dressed Casey in a silver corset, cinching it tightly around his waist and making him squeal. Silver satin panties were then slid over the chastity belt, making him feel strangely turned on. No, he thought. Don't like this. Must fight this fucking thing, otherwise I'll never find the guys and get out of here. Next was a pair of white fishnet stockings that ran up to his thighs and silver six inch heels that hurt his feet something fierce.

A skimpy, short, silver, tight latex dress that failed to cover his panties, so they'd always be visible, was slipped over his head. To accessorize: Baxter added blue bows to the back of the dress, a pearl necklace and pierced his ears, making Casey howl. Baxter then gave him little pearl studs and fashioned his short hair into two ponytails tied with two huge blue bows. Lastly, he added a blue headband with more bows at the back of it and silver gloves that went up to his elbows. They had blue bows on the back of them. "You look so gorgeous, Chantelle," Baxter said. "Want to see what you look like?"

"Fuck ya," Casey said. "I'm going to smack you, you wacko, when I get free!"

"No, you won't," Sergei said and held up a mirror, so that Casey could see the new him.  
Casey looked at himself and nearly fainted. "I look like a fucking trophy wife," he hissed. "What the hell have you done to me? Reverse it now!"

"I can't," Baxter said. "Other than the clothes and chastity belt, it's permanent, but never mind. You'll grow to love your new self. The sissies always do."

Sergei kissed Casey on the lips, earning a scowl from him. "Don't. I told you I'm not gay!" Casey snapped and spat. "Yuck."  
"So you say, but you will be soon, Chantelle," Sergei said, running his hands over Casey's body and making him shiver. "Very soon. Baxter. Take her to Tiffani and taser her if she resists."

Baxter pressed a button, releasing Casey and making him fall on his butt. "Ouch!" he said. "That hurt." The goons quickly lifted him up and carried him out of the room down a long corridor.

xxxxxx 

Meanwhile, Leo had been released from the robot and was sitting on the lab bed, the vibrator no longer in him. I need to see Raph, he thought. And to know he's okay. Please let me see him. I miss him so badly. And Mikey and Don, where are they?

The door opened and the goons dragged a struggling Casey into the room. Leo's eyes flew wide, as he studied the latest sissy. "C-Casey?" he asked. "Is that really you?"  
"Leo?" Casey said and his jaw dropped. "You look so different."

"Enough talk," a goon snapped. "Kiss and make it good."

"Barf!" Casey said. "I'm not going to kiss him!"  
"You will," the same villain said. He smacked Casey's butt with a ruler and making him jump. "Now," he added, hitting Casey again.

Leo sucked in a deep breath and thought, I don't want this. i only want Raph. He turned to the villains and said, "Please don't make me do this. I don't want to."  
"You don't," the same villain said. "And I'll have your lover killed."

The thought of Raphael dying was too much to bear and Leo approached Casey. "I don't want this either, Casey," Leo said. "But we have to, otherwise he's going to hurt Raph."  
"Yuck. I don't want Raph to die, but I really don't want to, Leo."

"Shut up," the same villain snapped. "Do it or I go kill your lover, Tiffani. And do it with tongue."

Casey nervously approached the bed and Leo stood up, meeting him halfway, both of their mouths puckered. They leaned in, lips nearly touching. Then their lips met. Kissing tentatively, then more deeply, their tongues danced and battled for dominance, while both tried not to throw up. 

Gross, Casey thought. This has been the worst day of my life. The transition was bad enough, but kissing Leo, who hates me and who I hate? Ten times worse. Shit! At least Raph isn't seeing this. I hope so, anyway. He'd go crazy and think I'm making moves on Leo! Raph's so possessive about anyone near him.

xxxxxx 

Raphael had been taken from his bedroom and was standing outside the lab, so that he could see his lover making out with someone else. "That's your lover in the playboy bunny suit, Scarlett," one goon said. "And that guy came looking for you. Your lover's Tiffani and your friend's Chantelle. Aren't they pretty?"

As Casey and Leo's lips met, Raphael's face fell and he clutched his hand to his heart, feeling like it'd been shattered into a million pieces. Leo and Casey, Raphael thought? I never saw that comin'. How could they betray me like that? It makes sense now. They liked one another, were fuckin' behind my back and only fought, so that no one would get suspicious, especially me. Fuck! I'm such a fool and I'm gonna show them both how I feel with my fists if I'm near them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear. Poor Raph. Will he and Leo break up?


	16. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter is shown obscene photos of his sons having sex. He'd tried to convince himself in the past after overhearing a conversation between Raph and Leo, that they were just showing brotherly affection to one another, but now he is forced to accept the ugly truth.

A frustrated and broken-hearted Splinter sat cross legged on his cage floor in the lotus position and hunched his shoulders. "Leonardo was trying to make contact with me, Alicia," he said. They hadn't talked since their forced romp. "But I blocked him, because I didn't want him to see me this way. I sense danger and that they've been kidnapped too. I pray that I'm wrong."  
"I couldn't care less about your precious sons, you brute," Alicia snapped. "You still could have said no and didn't have to do it!"  
"You don't understand. My sons are everything to me and I'd be grief-stricken if anything happened to them. I'm sorry things happened, but I…I feel sick that they did, but I had no choice. I thought I was saving them."  
"The Russians probably have them prisoner. It'd serve you right, rapist. Yes. That's what you are. A rapist. A fucking rapist. Don't come near me. I'll scream."

She is right, Splinter thought despondently. It was coerced rape, but still rape. I am not honorable and I deserve seppuku. I hope I'm wrong about my sons and that they are safe. They're just kids. 

"Alicia," Splinter said. "My sons are just children. Leonardo's sixteen, Donatello and Raphael are fifteen and Michelangelo's fourteen."  
"Cry me a river. Trying to save them doesn't excuse what you did to me."  
"You'll understand when you're a parent that you'd do anything for your children, even if it goes against everything you believe. I was trying to save them and I feel horrible that not only have I probably failed to, but I hurt you."  
"You should feel that way," Alicia yelled and turned her back on him.

Sergei entered the room, along with Yuri and a few other goons. "Good day, rat," he said. "I bring news of your sons."  
Splinter leapt to his feet and gripping the cage bars, said, "Are they all right? They're just children. Innocent children. Please don't hurt them. Kill me if you want to kill anyone, but spare them."  
"These were your sons," Sergei said evilly, handing Splinter a stack of photos. "My men got photos of them a few weeks ago. Leonardo and Raphael making out without any of their gear on, their arms around one another, on a roof top. Did you know that they were a couple? Donatello scolding them to go home and my personal favorite, Michelangelo sucking Leonardo's cock, while Raphael looks so jealous. Gosh. Look at Raphael. His pout's so sexy, isn't it? The last one is of Raphael, being the alpha male he was, shoving Michelangelo out of the way and fucking Leonardo on the ground. Raphael has an impressive cock, doesn't he? I blew up a photo of it for closer examination. Have a long look. Purple, ten inches and pulsing. Such a beautiful sight."  
"You lie!" Splinter said furiously, flipping through the photos. "My sons wouldn't do anything so base and obscene. Least of all in public."  
"They would. We snapped those when they were out on patrol and my men have ransacked your lair. There are tons of others, including videos. How awesome is that? Raphael was quite the film maker. Your sons are dirty and disgusting. Not the honorable ninjas you portrayed them to be. You shall see the videos soon."  
"I won't believe this filth. My sons would never…They're brothers and would never do that with one another. I didn't raise them, so that they could fornicate with each other."  
"Yeah right, old man. All that testosterone in the lair, teenagers and no females around, it's only natural they'd turn to one another. You're such a deluded, old fool. They were fucking behind your back and you wee clueless. You know now. Keep the photos. I have copies and many more."  
"But with each other, as brothers. That is not natural. It's that that I object to."

"Enjoy the photos. I'll be back later."  


Splinter stared at the photos and thought, I have been extremely stupid. I noticed they smelled differently. Of sex and that Leonardo and Raphael seemed closer, yet I took it as brotherly affection. I knew better, but I wanted to believe it was just that. Can one blame me? What father wants to think about their sons having sex with one another? The mental images alone are disturbing and now I have these photos, I can't erase them from my mind.

FLASHBACK: ONE MONTH EARLIER, MAY 26 

Splinter was sitting in the lounge, waiting for his sons to come back from patrol. It was cold and raining and the aged rat wrapped a blanket around himself to stop from shivering. Finally, he heard his son's voices approaching the lair. It sounded like Raphael laughing, which was rare and immediately made the rat wonder what had triggered it. Don and Mikey entered the lair first. "You're back, my sons," Splinter said. "Where are Leonardo and Raphael?"

"They're coming now, Dad," Mikey said. "I'm going to bed. Night."

Don yawned and said, "Night, Dad. Need me to help you to bed."  
"I can manage, my son, but thank you. Good night and no more experiments tonight."

"Yes, Dad."

Raphael and Leo entered the lair a couple of minutes later. Raphael was still laughing and standing close to Leo, which was unusual, because they were usually at each other's throats. Splinter smelled something and arched his eyebrows. It was the unmistakeable heavy smell of pheromones that radiated off both of them and hung in the air. Are my sons having sex, Splinter wondered? No. Can't be. It's just sweat from them patrolling. My sons would never be so base with one another. They're brothers and it would be wrong. "How was patrol?" Splinter asked, not wanting to believe the obvious.

"Fine, Dad," Leo said. "Ran into a couple of Purple Dragons…"

"Who I took great delight in beatin' up," Raphael said, cracking his knuckles. "Gonna hit the shower." He glanced at his brother and said, "Leo, I'll see ya tomorrow. Night, Dad."  
"Night, Raph," Leo said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, which Raphael uncharacteristically didn't shrug off and seemed to like. "You did great tonight."  


"Night, Raphael," Splinter said, still refusing to believe his sons were having sex. I'm dreaming this, he thought. And Raphael and Leonardo will be fighting again tomorrow. Just like before.

"I'm going to bed too, Dad," Leo said. "Need some help getting to your room?"  
"No. I'm fine, Leonardo. Good night."

Splinter went to bed and told himself it was just brotherly affection. Believing otherwise was too grotesque.

xxxxx 

Splinter got up a few hours later for a drink of water, but stopped a few meters from the kitchen, upon hearing voices. Pricking up his ears and using his fantastic eyesight, he saw his two eldest sons, minus their gear, sitting at the table and talking in hushed tones. Splinter's keen hearing enabled him to hear what they were saying. Raphael looked upset and Leo was stroking his arm and talking soothingly. 

"You feeling better now, Raph?" Leo asked.

"Nightmare. I want ya ta come ta bed with me, Leo."  
"You know I can't. Sensei would frown…"  
"Ya can tell him I had a nightmare and I needed my brother."  
"You're fourteen and too big for big bro to sleep with you."  
"Yer not just my big bro, Leo. Yer my everythin' and I need ya ta hold me. I love ya. Come ta bed with me. I'll make it worth yer while. I'll even sleep on a proper bed," Raphael said, turning his golden eyes on Leo, and making the leader sigh again.

I am not hearing this, Splinter thought. This is a dream. I did not hear Raphael tell his brother to go to bed with him and that he loves him! They're brothers!

What happened next shocked Splinter more than anything else. Raphael pressed his lips to Leo's and whispered, "Please, Leo. Need you."  
"All right," Leo said and touched his temple to his brother's. "I'll sleep with you." He pulled away, cupped Raphael's face and said, "I love you too, but don't steal the blankets. I was cold last time."  
"I'll warm ya up, Leo," Raphael husked. "Will ya give me a blowjob?"  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Fuckin' pretty please?"  
"Close enough. Yes."

Disgusted, Splinter could hear no more and he bumped his toe on the coffee table in his haste to get to his room. "Ouch," he muttered and fled to his room.

"Did ya hear somethin', Leo?" Raphael asked. "Think someone heard us, like Dad?"  
"He's asleep, but just in case, let's have a huge fight at breakfast and pretend we're not talking after."  
"Can do," Raphael said and pressed his lips against Leo's.

xxxxxxx 

The next morning, there'd been a huge fight between the older two brothers at breakfast. Leo had objected to Raphael slurping his hot chocolate. "I fuckin' hate ya, Leo," Raphael exploded. "Yer a fuckin' dick and ain't yer job ta teach me table manners."  
"Someone has to, Ninja wanna be. They're revolting!"  
"Screw ya, Splinter junior!"

"Boys!" Splinter tried to admonish. His sons ignored him and stormed to their bedrooms. Just like old times, Splinter thought, relieved, and sipped his tea. I really did imagine what I heard and saw. They're not having sex with one another. Over time, Splinter actually believed what he told himself, not wanting to believe the feud was staged.

BACK IN THE PRESENT JUNE 28

Yes, Splinter thought, looking at the photos again. I was foolish. Their fights were staged, so I wouldn't be suspicious. And what do I feel now? I don't know what I'd tell them if I saw them again. That I love them? That I'm appalled at their incestuous acts? I don't know what to think.

Alicia spoke, "So your sons are fucking one another, old man?"  
"That's right," Splinter said and tried not to bristle at her bluntness.  
"It may come across as a huge shock, but Sergei was kind of right. If they're freaks and there were no one else of their kind around, it's normal they'd turn to one another."  
"They were raised as brothers, even if they aren't biologically. It's that I object to."  
"You go on about how much you love your sons and would do anything for them. I don't buy it, old man. You'd try to understand why they're screwing one another if you did. And perhaps it's more than screwing. Maybe they love one another. Is that such a bad thing? Isn't like they'd find love anywhere else. Love's hard to find. You should be happy they found love, old man. Look at the bigger picture."  
"I see the bigger picture," Splinter said dryly. "This is my son, Raphael's penis. I never wanted to see it and certainly not a close up of it. Do you know how…"  
Alicia grabbed the photos from him, went through them and said, "You know what I see, Splinter?"  
"What?"  
"I see lust in their eyes. I see that, love, acceptance, trust and satisfaction. Look at Raphael. His eyes are soft with love, as well as desire for Leonardo. He loves him and the feeling's mutual. It's not just fucking. As for Michelangelo and Leonardo, probably the same deal and no. I don't believe in sharing mates, but again, that's their business. They're happy, so what you should back off and let them be. They're old enough to know what they want."  
"They're kids!"  
"You'll lose them if you don't and I don't think you want that, do you? Tell your boys if you see them how much you love them and that nothing will change. That's what they need."  
"Do you condone incest?" Splinter said frostily. "Because that's what this is and I don't condone this at all. When I get out of here with my sons, I'll make them see sense and will put a stop to their relations."  
"Doubt it. They'll run away."  
"They're my sons and I'll deal with them as I see fit!"

No, Splinter thought. I do love them, but I won't tolerate incest and I'll make them stop. They will listen to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is a chapter devoted to Mikey.


	17. Bambi, the dirty maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambi, aka Mikey, gets dirty in the laundry room hehe.

Mikey had been left alone once Usagi was finished with him. Broken and sobbing, he sat on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest. I want to go home, he thought. Please. I want to see my bros, especially Leo, and to hold him and kiss him. Please. And please let this be reversible. I hate being a girl.

The door opened and Baxter and Novak, another of Sergei's goons, along with one of Baxter's giant robots, entered. Novak was twenty-two, tall, dark haired, dark eyed and barrel-chested. A permanent scowl was upon his face, especially when he had to work with Baxter, the African-American, who he regarded as inferior and stupid.

Upon seeing them, Mikey trembled. "Please don't hurt me," he begged. "I'll be good."

"Shut up," Baxter said, pressing a button.

The robot picked Mikey up in a vice grip and Baxter quickly undressed him, making the nude turtle blush. "Gorgeous body," Baxter said, stroking Mikey's boobs. "But you'll look even better when I'm done with you."

Baxter quickly painted Mikey all over, including his shell and tail, in permanent pink paint and painted little yellow hearts on his tail, his stomach, ass cheeks and shell. "Don't forget the Botox, Baxter," Novak said. "The clients love plump lips."  
"I haven't, you Serbian fool!" Baxter hissed.  
"Then do it already!" Novak ordered.

Baxter angrily clenched his teeth, injected Mikey's lips with Botox, making him grimace, and then dressed him in a hot pink, tight corset that made him gasp, followed by a pink push up bra that made his boobs spill out. Next was a pink G-string that failed to cover his ass cheeks. 

I hate pink, Mikey thought, humiliated. I know I'm more in touch with my feminine side than the others, but pink? That's for girls! I'm a boy!

Baxter quickly tied a pink bow onto Mikey's tail and tugged it. Mikey squealed and said, "Stop that. I don't like it."  
"Too bad," Baxter said, tugging Mikey's tail again. "You should see yourself, Bambi. You're starting to look extremely beautiful. Pink's your color. Very girly. Embrace the new you, Bambi. Think of it this way. No more crime-fighting. Just pretty dresses, make-up and…I'll tell you when I'm finished."

Baxter slid pink pantyhose on Mikey all the way up to his thighs, as well as a pink garter running up to his left knee and attached them to the back of the G-string. Then Baxter slipped a pink, tight latex dress, which went just above Mikey's boobs, over his head. The dress was skin-tight and Mikey felt like he couldn't breathe. The dress was extremely short and only just covered his panties, meaning they'd be exposed when he bent over. Then Baxter placed pink latex gloves on Mikey that ran up to his elbows. Next were six inch pink stilettos that made Mikey wince when his feet were forced into them.

"I think you should add a pink sash, Baxter," Novak said.  
"Great idea," Baxter said. He quickly added the sash, wrapping it tightly around Mikey's middle, and placed six yellow bows to the back and front of it. "Anything else, Novak?"  
"An apron with white frills and lots of yellow bows."  
"I like it."

Baxter then dressed Mikey in a pink half apron that ran down to his hips and added white frills around it and six yellow bows to the back and front of it. Next were yellow bows on the back of Mikey's gloves and on the bottom of the dress, as well as on the front of the dress, where his vagina was, and on the sides of the heels.

"You forgot something, Baxter," Novak said.  
"What?"  
"Every maid needs a headband and I recommend pink contacts, painting yellow hearts on her face, like freckles, and pink bows in her hair."  
"Ah."

Baxter painted yellow hearts on Mikey's cheeks to resemble freckles, glued a pink headband on his head that would never come off, added yellow bows to the back of it, gave him pink contacts and added pink bows in his hair. "Do you approve now, Novak?" Baxter asked.  
"Very much. She's perfect and we've been looking for a maid, since the last one died."  
"Excellent. Take her to the kitchen and show her the ropes."

"Huh?" Mikey asked. "What do you mean, Baxter? I'm no maid."  
"Correction. You're the new maid, Bambi. You'll occasionally be fucked like your sisters, but your main job is to clean and cook for my boss, as well as for the entire household. Novak will show you around. I suggest you listen to him. He has a mean streak when people don't. They don't call him Killer for nothing."

Figures, Mikey thought sarcastically. My room was never the cleanest and I get to be the maid and cook! Life sucks. I hope there aren't lots of stairs. Will be hell in these heels.

"Bambi, the paint and makeup is permanent," Baxter said. "As is your new gender and working here, so give up thinking about changing back. Let's show you the new you." Baxter picked up a mirror and held it up for Mikey, whose newly pink eyes went wide, as he studied his new self. Nothing of me is the same, Mikey thought despondently, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. I'm a freak, a girl, and it's permanent. How could they do this to me? Why? Where are my brothers? I need to see them so badly, especially Leo. Shit, Leo, are you okay?

"Aw. She's crying, Baxter," Novak sneered.  
"Who cares? Take her to the laundry room and get her to work."

Baxter pressed a button and the robot dropped Mikey to the ground on his ass. He landed with a thud and muttered, "Ouch."

"Stop whining, Bambi," Baxter snapped. "Take her now, Novak, and she can clean the toilets when she's done. You'll supervise her in case she misbehaves."  
"Since when are you my boss, Baxter?" Novak demanded.

"The boss put me in charge of Bambi and I have things to do, so I'm putting you in charge of her."  
"Whatever. Come on, blondie," Novak said and led a miserable Mikey down some painful stairs and into the washroom.

xxxxx 

Novak pointed at the huge baskets of clothes and said, "Your job is to get all the washing done, Bambi, and no slacking, otherwise I'll hit you."  
"My name's Mikey."  
"No. It's Bambi," Novak said furiously and backhanded Mikey across his face, making him whimper. "Stop crying, girly. Get to work and remember to separate the whites from the rest of the clothes."  
"I never did the washing at home. I don't know how. Raph and Leo did it."  
"And cleaning?"  
"Same. My job was cleaning and I wasn't good at it and my room was a mess, so my brothers cleaned. I just did the cooking. That's what I'm good at."  
"Fine. I'll show you once and then you do it. Got it?"  
"Yeah. Please don't hit me. I don't like it."  
"Stop whining," Novak said and slapped Mikey again.

Novak showed Mikey what to do and then he sat down on a chair and watched him work. The nervous turtle reluctantly got to work and soon had a load going in the washing machine. 

"I'm horny," Novak sad. "Come here, Bambi."  
"I'll beat you up and make you wish you'd never been born if you don't listen!"  
"But the washing…"  
"Can wait a few minutes. Come here now!"

Mikey went to him, got down on his knees, pulled down Novak's pants and underwear and took his penis in his mouth, trying not to gag. "Do a fucking good job," Novak said, pushing Mikey's head down. "I'll be mad if you don't and you don't want that to happen." 

Mikey sucked, feeling extremely humiliated, and prayed it'd soon be over. Novak groaned and shoved his dick deeper into Mikey's mouth, forcing him to deep throat the villain. It wasn't long before Novak came and hot torrents of cum shot down Mikey's throat. Letting out a deep groan of satisfaction, Novak pulled out and ordered, "Swallow. Then lick me clean and don't waste a drop."

Mikey swallowed and tried not to throw up, knowing he'd be punished if he did. Then he got to work and started licking Novak clean. 

When Novak was clean, the villain said, "Get on the fucking washing machine, Bambi. I saw this in a movie once and I always wanted to try it."

Mikey sat on the still running washing machine and Novak grinned maliciously. "You're going to love this, Bambi," Novak said. He pulled down Mikey's panties and pressed up against him. "Shift your hips and wrap your legs around me. There's a good slut. The vibrations will drive you mad.”  
"I don't want to," Mikey sobbed. "Please."  
Novak scowled and pulled Mikey's hair hard, making him cry out. "Fucking do it, girly," he snarled. "Or you're going to lose some teeth."

Mikey shut his eyes and shifted his hips, so that his legs were wrapped around Novak. The Serb smiled and said, "Good girl." He began to thrust savagely into Mikey, who screamed, as his most intimate area was repeatedly violated. 

Mikey did indeed love the vibrations of the washing machine. He climaxed a few minutes later and thought, why do I like it? I should be angry, but part of me likes the way he treats me. Maybe I was born to be a slut and to be used? It feels kind of good. I want to cum again. I love cumming. Feels amazing. I hope we can do this again.

"You like this, you dirty slut?" Novak shouted.  
"Y-yes. I kind of do," Mikey said. "I don't know why. I never liked being manhandled before."  
"Good and you can call me Master. You'll be fucked a lot and so will your sisters. You'll be the sluttiest sluts around."

Novak had just cummed a few minutes later and shot his essence deep into Mikey, when the door opened to reveal Baxter. "I told you to make her work. Not pleasure you, Novak," Baxter snapped.  
"I was horny and she was here," Novak said, cleaning himself with a towel he found on the table. He pulled up his pants and said, "Did the job. Use this towel, Bambi, and clean yourself up. Then get back to work.”

"Yes, Master," Mikey said meekly, taking the towel and cleaning himself. Then he pulled up his panties and went back to work.”

"Why are you here, Baxter, besides checking up on me?" Novak demanded.  
"To tell you that the boss wants to see you."  
"Why? I've done nothing to displease him. Have you been telling tales on me, you curly haired prick?"  
"Whoa. Easy there. I'm just the messenger!"  
"Fuck you if you have and I will find out if you have."

Novak stomped out of the room and Baxter said, "Bambi, it's my turn. Come here!"

Mikey stopped his work, got on his knees, pulled down Baxter's pants and started to suck his cock. Is this really what my life's going to be forever, Mikey thought dejectedly? Being a fucktoy and maid? While I do like the sex, I still want to go home. There has to be a way out of this, hasn't there? If only I could see my bros, we could talk and try to figure out a way to escape.

"You're doing a crappy job, Bambi," Baxter yelled, smacking Mikey on his rump.  
"Ow. That hurt," Mikey wailed.  
"Then do a better job, Bambi!"

xxxxx 

Novak stood, arms crossed, in Sergei's study. "You wanted to see me, boss," he said.  
Sergei glanced up from the stack of papers on his desk he was perusing and said, "Yes."  
"Boss, please don't send me back to Serbia. There's nothing there for me and…."  
"I'm not doing that, Novak. Relax. On the contrary. I promoted Yuri to second in charge, but that's not why I called you. My important client's buying the three sisters, plus the rats, their friend, who tried to save them, and the alpha turtle and he asked if I have any men, who'd be good in his service. I recommended you and Boris, but especially you. Your job would be overseeing the sisters, especially this girl," Sergei said, handing Novak a photo of Raphael. "She's always been a fighter and needs to be tamed. You're good at that."

Novak's breath caught in his throat, as he stared at the photo and he felt an ache in his groin. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, he thought. 

"I could do that, boss," Novak said.   
"Excellent. So you'll take the job?" Sergei asked.   
"I will. Am I allowed to have fun with the girls?"  
"I imagine so. The girls will be pimped out. They do have to earn their board and lodging."  
"Cool. When will I leave."  
"Two days' time."  
"What's the girl's name?"  
"Scarlett and she's not done yet. She still needs some slight modifications. A red bow on her tail and red contacts."  
"Do I get to meet her now? I was put in charge of Bambi in the washing room."  
"Yes. Take some of the others with you and be wary. Scarlett's a fighter."  
"I haven't met anyone that's defeated me yet. Later, boss."  


I can't wait to meet beautiful Scarlett, Novak thought. I'm sure I'll tame her or my name's not Novak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten Leatherhead, Slash and the Rat King.
> 
> Want to see them sissified or set free? Open to ideas.
> 
> Thanks as always to Epicenter for his ideas, especially dressing Bambi. Please read his story Unwanted Changes. I'm sure you'll like it.
> 
> PS: The movie with the washing machine sex was Running Scared with Paul Walker! Very steamy and great movie. One of Paul's best!


	18. Tiffani, the golden bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo undergoes more modifications and Novak films Leo and Casey passionately making out.

Baxter finished with Mikey and said, “Clean yourself up, Bambi, and get back to work.”  
“Yes, Master,” Mikey said and wiped himself with a cloth.

Baxter’s cell rang. “Yeah. I’ll be there now. Gold, you said? I look forward to it.”

Mikey was back at work and sorting out the clothes, when Boris opened the door and entered. “Baxter,” he said. “Boss wants you to…”  
“I know. Enjoy. Bambi's quite a delight and she’s really good at giving head. She was born to do it.”  
“Nothing better than a blowjob, eh, Baxter?” Boris asked, leering at Mikey, who tried not to tremble.  
Baxter chuckled and said, “I think Bambi’s going to be the biggest slut when she has time to fuck after doing her chores. Anyway, later.”

XXXX 

Baxter headed to the room, where Leo and Casey were still making out, hands groping, both feeling revolted, but Casey also felt strangely turned on with Leo pressing against his bulge. I should be hating this, Casey thought. But kissing Leo and being touched by him feels kind of good and he’s such a good kisser. I can see what Raph thought in him. He leaned into the kiss and started kissing deeper with tongue, his hands reaching behind and groping Leo’s butt. Leo’s eyes widened and he tried to shove Casey away, but he held onto Leo tightly and kept kissing him.

“That’s it Chantelle and Tiffani,” the thug said, clapping his hands. “You’re doing great, especially you, Chantelle. Keep kissing Tiffani. Come on, my good little sissies. Good. Tiffani, stop resisting. You know you like it. Touch Chantelle.” Leo reluctantly reached behind Casey and grabbed his butt, making him squeal. “Yes. Now hump Tiffani, Chantelle. Do it.”

“No one’s humping anyone until I’m finished with my modifications,” Baxter announced, entering the room. “My robots are all busy, so this will have to do.” He aimed an immobilizing ray at Leo and Casey, making them still like statues. Then he injected Botox into Casey’s lips.

Next, Baxter removed Leo’s clothing, quickly painted him gold all over, including his shell and tail, and painted red hearts on his butt cheeks, stomach, thighs, his shell and on the cheeks of his face and gave him yellow contacts. “Why gold, Baxter?” the thug asked.  
“Leonardo was always Splinter’s golden boy. Now he’ll be a golden, pretty slut.”  
“Very clever.”  
“I thought so,” Baxter said. He injected Leo’s lips with Botox and then painted them gold. “The rest of her makeup’s fine.”

Baxter then placed a red bow on Leo’s tail and dressed him in a figure hugging gold leather corset that made Leo’s boobs nearly spill out. He then dressed Leo in gold sheer fishnet stockings, cutting a hole in the front and back of the uniform for easy access for the clients. Then he forced his feet into gold six inch heels. To complete Leo's new look, Baxter gave him gold gloves that went all the way up to his elbows, added a gold collar to the uniform with a cute red bow tie, glued on a gold headband and bunny ears and pinned a gold satin rosette over Leo's right hipbone. 

"Don’t forget the bows and the tail,” the thug said.

Baxter chuckled, shoved a bunny tail with a white puff into Leo’s butt and added red bows to the back of his gloves, his headband, to the sides of his heels and where his vagina was. “Now she’s done, Baxter,” the thug said.

“Truly gorgeous,” Baxter said, admiring his handiwork. “The paint, makeup, the bunny ears and headband are all permanent, but we can change her clothing. All girls like a change, but she's perfect for now. The bunny tail easily went in and will send a sexy charge through her body. She'll love how it feels inside of her and against her butt cheeks. It’ll only be removed when she needs the bathroom and for anal penetration. I’m done.”

Baxter made a call. “Novak, where are you? I need your help.”  
“Why? I’m on the way to check on Scarlett.”  
“That can wait. You’re a filming whizz and I need your help filming something.”  
“I don’t work for you,” Novak growled.  
“I’m well aware, but the boss wants videos of the sisters, so please come here.” Baxter told him where he was.  
“Fine,” Novak grumbled and disconnected the call.

Novak entered the lab five minutes later and said, “Got my cameras. Why are they frozen, Baxter?”  
“So I could make more changes to them. What do you think, Novak?”  
“Chantelle isn’t really my thing, but Tiffani's very cute. I look forward to testing her out. Can we begin?”

Baxter unfroze Leo and Casey, who blinked in confusion. “What happened?” Leo asked.  
“I froze you,” Baxter replied. “So I could make more changes. What do you think of them?”

“A cute bunny tail,” Novak said. “Suits you, Tiffani. You’re adorable.”  
“I’m not,” Leo said and blushed.

“What do you think, Chantelle?” Baxter said, looking at Casey, whose eyes had widened in surprise at Leo’s look.  
"She’s beautiful,” Casey said, staring hard at Leo and making the turtle redden. “I really like her outfit and I don’t know why, but I’m starting to like the new me too. I look so sweet.”

“Here’s a mirror, Tiffani. Have a look at the stunning you,” Baxter said, handing Leo a mirror.

If I could die now, I would, Leo thought despondently, staring at himself in the mirror. There’s no trace of the former me. Nothing. Not even my eye color. Golden boy turned golden playboy bunny and it’s permanent, isn’t it? Or is it? Maybe he’s lying and there’s a cure. Please let there be a cure. I can’t live this way forever. This is so embarrassing and where are the others? I still haven’t seen Raph. I hope he’s okay.

“I want you to hump her, Chantelle,” Baxter said, looking at Casey. “And do a good job if you don’t wish to be punished.”  
“Yes, Baxter,” Casey said.

Novak hit the start button on his video camera and Casey leaned into Leo, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in for a deep, long kiss, that Leo tried to resist, but Casey’s soft lips felt good against his and he couldn’t help kissing Casey back. Their tongues twined together, as the kissing intensified and hands started to roam, both of them turned on and starting to enjoy themselves. “Great job, sluts,” Novak said. “Keep going. Chantelle, hump her.”

Casey started grinding against Leo, his bulge rubbing against Leo’s vagina, making him wet and begging to be rutted. “Excellent,” Baxter said. “Do you like it, my sluts?”  
“Yes,” Casey moaned and licked Leo’s neck, causing him to groan. “I love it. Want to cum so badly.”  
“You can’t do that ever again, Chantelle, but you can go down on Tiffani. Would you like that, Tiffani?”

“Yes,” Leo said and let out a feminine churr. He was surprised at how needy he was. I wasn’t like this before, Leo thought. I had self-control. Now all I want to do is cum. I should fight it, but it’s so pleasing. I need to cum so badly.

“First. Tell me how are you’re enjoying this, Chantelle?” Baxter said.  
“I love it,” Casey said. “And being with Tiffani. She’s so hot and cute, especially the outfit and the hearts on her cheeks.”

“Tiffani, give Baxter a blowjob first and then you can cum,” Novak said.  
“Yes, Novak," Leo said.  
“It’s Master to you, slut,” Novak shouted, his eyes blazing.  
“Yes, Master,” Leo said meekly, pulling away from Casey. He dropped to his knees and pulled Baxter’s pants down.

Leo started licking around the base of Baxter’s cock and around the balls. Then he moved his tongue to the length of the shaft, pressing down, as he did so. Baxter groaned and said, “Keep going, Tiffani.” Leo repeated it and then moved down to the other side.

Then Leo slowly took just the head in, sucked it and went back to licking, while massaging Baxter’s balls. Baxter moaned in ecstasy and said, “Don’t stop, Tiffani.”

Leo went back to sucking, but harder this time, and took more of Baxter’s cock in, gazing at Baxter, whose eyes were closed in sheer bliss. Leo sucked for all he was worth and when Baxter finally came, a few minutes later, the villain shot his essence down Leo’s throat. Leo eagerly swallowed and Baxter pulled out. “Clean me, slut,” Baxter ordered.

Leo nodded and licked Baxter clean, taking care not to spill a drop. Then he looked up at Baxter, waiting for praise. “What, Tiffani?” Baxter asked.  
“Was I good enough, Master?” Leo asked and blushed. He’d always loved praise from Splinter and now he needed it from Baxter.  
"You were adequate," Baxter said, pulling up his pants.  
“Only adequate?” Leo asked, crestfallen.  
“Yes. Not as good as Bambi.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Leo said sadly. “I’ll try to be better.” Leo licked his lips clean and added, “I want to be good at it.”  
“I should hope so, Tiffani,” Baxter said.  
“Master, who's Bambi?”  
“Someone very special. Now, Tiffani, did you like blowing me?”  
“Yes, Master,” Leo said honestly. “I loved it so much and your cock felt good sliding down my throat.”  
“Do you miss your former life?”  
“I miss my brothers, but I don’t miss fighting. I never liked it. It’s much more fun serving you, Master, and my other Masters. I hope I can make you proud of me.”  
“So you want to be a good cocksucker and slut, Tiffani?”  
“Yes, Master. I want to suck cocks and be fucked. Serving you is better than leading. Here all I have to do is obey and serve. It’s fun and I want to make you happy so much. I was born to be a cocksucker and slut.”  
“Good,” Baxter said, patting Leo’s head. “Novak, stop the filming. Chantelle and Tiffani, there are some chores to be done.”

“What about humping?” Casey asked.  
“You can do that later. Novak, can you make a DVD of today’s events and then meet me in twenty minutes?” Baxter asked.

“Can do,” Novak said.

“Good,” Baxter said. “Come along, my pretty sluts.”

XXXX 

Leo and Casey dutifully followed Baxter downstairs and tried not to stumble, unused to their heels. Baxter stopped inside the weapons room and said, “I want you, Chantelle, to clean the weapons. Tiffani, come with me.”

Leo followed Baxter to the kitchen and he said, “Tiffani, I want you to clean the kitchen and tidy the cupboards.”  
“Yes, Master,” Leo said obediently. “I was embarrassed about the tail at first, but I like it now and it feels kind of good inside of me.”  
“Excellent.”  
"Master, I hope I’ll make you happy.”  
“All things take time, Tiffani, so don’t lose hope. You’ll get there and will be such a fantastic slut, we’ll all be so proud of you. Later.”

I was resisting it all, Leo thought. But kissing Casey was so good and I couldn’t help myself. And sucking Baxter was fun. More fun than fighting crime. I miss my brothers, especially Raph, but this life isn’t so bad. I don’t have to worry about leading and making decisions. That was so stressful and taxing. All I have to do is obey and that’s less stressful. I’m going to show my masters I can be an awesome slut and I’ll be even better than Bambi, whoever that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. Just what is Baxter going to do with the DVD?


	19. Raph's unwanted procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph undergoes an unwanted procedure and Novak tries his best to get Raph to crack.

Novak met Baxter in the lounge, handed him the DVD and said, “What are you going to do with it, Baxter?”  
“When we have a greater collection of photos and films, we’ll show them to their old Sensei. He’ll be so stunned seeing his sons being sluts. I just got a message from the boss that Dr. Atul Raj is due to arrive any minute.”  
“The renowned plastic surgeon? Why?”  
“I imagine the sisters need more modifications, but I don’t know what.  
“Which of the sisters?”  
“Scarlett.”

The front doorbell rang as if on cue. Baxter opened the door and said, “Dr. Atul Raj, I believe. I’m Dr. Baxter Stockman and this is Novak.”  
“Good evening, or should I say morning,” Raj replied. “It’s after midnight. Where are the patients?”  
“I’ll take you to lab eleven and Novak will bring the patient.”  
“Very well.”

XXXX 

Novak took some of his colleagues and went to Raphael’s room. They opened the bedroom door and saw that the bedroom was a train wreck. Raphael had broken the mirror, ripped up the bed linen, tossing the eiderdown of the duvet onto the floor and emptied all the contents of the drawers onto the floor in his fit of rage and was trying to smash his way out of the window using a chair. 

“Stop that,” Novak ordered.  
Raphael turned and glared at the villain. “Who the fuck are ya?” he mouthed, his golden eyes stony.  
“I’m Novak and I can lip read. My grandmother was a mute.”  
“What do ya want? Where’s Leo?”  
“Leo?”  
“My mate, Leo. Where is he?”  
“Tell you what,” Novak said and smiled amiably. “I’ll take you to Leo. How about that, Scarlett?”  
“My name’s Raphael, jerkweed!” Raphael mouthed, baring his teeth. “And why would ya do that?” Raphael added, narrowing his eyes.  
“Because you want to see him. Come with us and no monkey business and you can see him. Promise.”  
“How do I know ya can be trusted?”  
“You don’t, but what choice do you have? You can sit here and mope or I can take you to Leo.”  
“I wanna see him, but ya’d better not be fuckin’ with me. I bear grudges.”  
“Calm down, Scarlett.”  
“I’m Raphael! I ain’t a fuckin’ girl, even though I got this get-up.”  
“All right. Chill. You’ll see your Leo.”  
“And this outfit? Can ya get ridda it? I hate it and the makeup!”  
“We’ll see, but for now, let’s go see Leo.”  
“Yer lyin’ ta me ain’t ya?” Raphael asked angrily, getting a nasty feeling in his gut. “Ya ain’t gonna take me ta Leo. Ya got somethin’ sinister planned for me.”  
“Now, Scarlett,” Novak said, straining to appear civil, because Raphael was getting on his nerves. “I know you’re stressed and anxious, but Leo’s waiting for you.”  
“Bullshit. I ain’t goin’ no where with ya, ya fuckin’ sicko. I trust no one, especially after someone neutered me. Ya know what bein' dickless is like? It’s fuckin’ humiliatin’! Ya ain’t gonna take me ta Leo. Yer gonna hurt me some more, ain’t ya?”  
Novak’s patience had worn thin and he said, “As much as I like you, Scarlett, this has to be done.”  
Before Raphael could comment, the men tasered him and he immediately crumpled to the floor, unable to move and passed out. “Take her to the lab,” Novak ordered. “It’s time for surgery.”

XXXX 

Raphael was quickly stripped of all his clothing, placed on the stretcher on his plastron and given a general anaesthetic. “Are you sure this creature needs a Brazilian butt lift, Dr. Stockman?” Raj asked. “It’s very skinny already.”  
“Yes, but its butt is flat. My boss wants it perky and toned. You can do a tummy tuck when it's recovered in a few weeks' time.”  
“I don’t think that’s necessary. Its tummy is already flat.”  
“Just do your job. My boss doesn’t pay you to question him. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Stockman,” Raj said, deliberately not using Dr., because he didn’t appreciate Stockman’s tone.

Novak stood in the corner watching Raphael, his arms crossed, and said, “Will Scarlett be okay, Dr. Raj?".  
“I’ve done thousands of procedures, Mr. Novak. She’ll be very sore for a while, but will make a complete recovery.”  
“Good,” Novak said and heaved a sigh of relief, his eyes still fixated on Raphael. He hadn’t liked tasering Raphael, but there’d been no other option.  
“Will there be anyone to help her after the surgery?”  
“I will with whatever she needs.”

Raj made several tiny incisions to access the fatty areas of Raphael’s body: his thighs, abdomen and hips. Novak, although he was used to gore, winced, as the doctor sliced into the turtle. I don’t think the surgery’s necessary, he thought. Scarlett had a nice looking butt from what I saw through the dress, but the boss thinks she has to have it done, so I have to agree.  
Raj then liposuctioned the fat and had it processed and purified. After that, multiple injections of fat were transferred to Raphael’s buttocks using a special surgical tool called a cannula. His butt would be sculpted by Raj and would look larger and rounder. When Raj was satisfied he’d given the appropriate amount of fats, he closed the incisions and applied bandages to the treated areas. “I’m done,” Raj said, wiping his brow.

“When can we see results?” Baxter asked.  
“The patient will experience swelling and bruising,” Raj said. “But this'll subside after a few weeks. I’ll give some pain medication to help with the discomfort. The results will be immediate, but the buttocks will be at their largest now and will slightly decrease in size as the patient heals. The final result and size of the new butt will be visible after three months of healing.”

Novak nodded and said, “Are the results permanent, Dr. Raj?”  
“Yes, Mr. Novak."  
“What about after surgery care?”  
“The patient shouldn’t sit on the buttocks in the first few weeks after surgery and should sleep on the stomach or sides. If the patient does sit, she must try to have her weight placed on her thighs. It’s two a.m. and the patient should be up and walking later today. I recommend this compression garment,” Raj said, holding it up. “It will help improve the shape of the buttocks, expedite healing and minimise the amount of fluid formation.”  
“How long should she wear it?”  
“Up to six weeks. She can take it off for showering, because she can't bath and then don it again afterwards. She also shouldn't work or drive for at least three weeks. I can pop in tomorrow to check on her and in the weeks to come to see how she’s getting along. And if there is any yellow discharge or anything that you feel needs medical attention, call me. I'll leave my card.”

“Good,” Baxter said, lifting up Raphael and slipping the compression garment on him. “We’ll be in touch. Here’s the check my boss wrote out for you,” Baxter said, handing Raj a check.  
“Thanks. I’ll come by tomorrow. Here’s my card if there are any issues tonight.”  
“Thanks.”

When Raj had gone, Baxter said, “You can stay and watch Scarlett, Novak. She’ll wake up in a bit and will no doubt be anxious and hostile, as is her nature.”  
“I can handle her, but I’ll have some of the guys stay with me just in case.”  
“Later.”  
Novak positioned himself on a chair and waited for Raphael to wake. 

Raphael woke two hours later and gritted his teeth, as pain radiated through him. He tried to get up when he found he was lying plastron down. “No,” Novak said, getting up. He approached the bed, looked into Raphael's eyes and said, "Lie still, Scarlett.”  
“Name’s Raphael,” Raphael mouthed, his eyes blazing. “Why don’t ya get that through yer fuckin’ thick skull?”  
Novak shrugged and said, “That was your name maybe, but not anymore and the sooner you accept that, the better it’ll be for you.”  
“I’ll never accept it, ya fuckin’ sicko. What the fuck did they do ta me? My ass hurts and I’m wearin’ some kinda garment?”  
“It’s a compression garment…”  
“So I did have surgery! What did they do ta me?”  
“Brazilian butt lift. Boss thought your ass was too flat and you needed the op.”  
“A butt lift? What the fuck? There was nothin’ wrong with my ass. It was toned and firm from my years of workin’ out!”  
“Calm down, Scarlett…”  
“Raphael!”  
“Stop being so stubborn. You’re a dickless ninja with boobs and a bulge and you want to be called Raphael? How pathetic. You aren’t manly enough for such a name. You’re neither a female nor a male and if people wanted to be cruel they could call you an it.”  
Raphael’s eyes flashed and he bared his teeth. “Fuck ya. I ain’t an it. I’m a boy.”  
“On the contrary. I’ll be fucking you when you’re better and so will everyone. There’s nothing you can do about it. But to be kinder, I’ll call you a sissy male with boobs and I’m not calling you Raphael. He’s dead and so is your old life. Accept it. Your sisters have, Scarlett.”  
“They may have, but I never will. I got passion and an iron will and ya will never break me.”  
“I love a challenge and my men will shoot you if you try to get up.” Novak pointed at the goons standing near him. “They'll escort you to the bathroom, but besides that you’re going to be flat on your stomach until you’re better. Your life's going to be one of forced servitude forever and you’ll love it. You’ll live for praise from me, your masters and whoever fucks you. You were tired of being in Leonardo’s shadow. Now’s your chance to shine and to show people you can be good at something, Scarlett. Even if it’s just being a sex toy. It’ll take time, but you’ll get there.”  
“I hate ya!” Raphael growled voicelessly, his eyes flinty.

Novak smiled and said, “That’ll soon change and you’ll love my thick dick plunging into your sweet ass. You’ll be the perfect slut and with such a gorgeous round and large butt. Consider yourself lucky we rescued you from a boring ass life in the damp sewers and you’ll never have to fight crime again. Have some pain pills. You need them.” Novak got a glass of water and a pill and said, “Open up, Scarlett.”  
“Raph…”  
“SCARLETT!” Novak said, backhanding Raphael and making his head spin. “Raphael’s dead. You’re Scarlett, the seductive and sensuous slut.”  
Raphael accepted the pill, swallowed and drank from the glass that Novak pressed against his lips. Then he mouthed, “I’ll never stop fightin’ ya. It’s in my nature and nothin’ ya can do will ever break me and I don’t believe ya ‘bout my bros. They’d never agree ta be sluts.”  
“Little do you know,” Novak said and sniggered. 

Feeling sleepy, Raphael closed his eyes and thought, they’ll never win and I’ll never give up. I’ll find my bros, especially Leo, and we’ll get outta here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Raph crack?


	20. New recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out at a club with Irma, April thinks she's onto a hot scoop when she sees a well-known Russian mobster go into one of the backrooms. She and Irma snoop and they end up getting captured by Russian thugs.

Novak's friend, a blonde, blue eyed, muscular, eighteen-year-old named Luka, approached Don's cage and said, "Good morning, alpha turtle."  
"What time is it?" Don asked, getting up, gripping the cage bars and glaring at him.  
"Three a.m."  
"Where are my brothers? What the hell have you people done to them?"  
"They're being taken care of, alpha turtle. Relax."  
"I want to see them. Take me to them now," Don hissed.  
"Not possible. You'll see them when their modifications have been finalized. Until then, please continue to enjoy our hospitality. I trust your room is to your liking."  
"I WANT MY BROTHERS!"  
"Want never gets, alpha turtle."  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME'S DONATELLO!"  
"It's alpha turtle and you'll soon see why," Luka said and sniggered. "Later."

Don sat down on the ground and thought, what modifications did he mean? What happened to my brothers? Are they okay? Where the hell are they? I need to see them, especially Leo. Leo, where are you, my lover?

XXX

Meanwhile, a frustrated and worried April was at the club, Epic, with Irma. "I'm concerned, Irma," April said and sipped her coke, as they sat at the bar. "Casey's not answering his phone, it's three a.m., and he promised he'd meet me hours ago. I hope he hasn't gone off on his own."  
"He'll turn up," Irma said nonchalantly. "Wow. Look at that hunk over there," she added, staring open mouthed at a dark haired guy walking past.  
"I'm worried about Case and you're checking out the talent. Honestly, Irma," April scolded and frowned.  
"Sorry, but there are so many gorgeous men here and they're foreign sounding. Maybe they're rich and are looking for a wife."  
April rolled her eyes and muttered, "Some things never change. I'll be right back. Need the bathroom."  
"I do too."

XXXXX 

The friends made a beeline for the bathroom, went into a stall and April dialed Casey's number. "Pick up, Case," she mumbled. "Come on." Getting voicemail, she left a message and left the bathroom. The girls were on the way back to the bar, when April saw a well-known Russian mobster named Dimitri Popov head to one of the back rooms. Curious, April fished her video camera out of her handbag and went to investigate.  
"I think this is a bad idea, April," Irma whispered.  
"Oh, hush, Irma. We could be onto a real scoop here!"

The girls stopped outside a door that Popov entered and April peeped through the keyhole. The Russian mobster was unzipping his pants and talking to a scantily clad blonde, who looked to be about fifteen. The bastard's so busted, April thought furiously. Violating underage girls. I'm going to…  
"And what do you think you're doing, girly?" a male voice demanded from behind April.  
"I, uh, am looking for the bathroom," April stammered, turning around.

"Told you it was a bad idea, April," Irma hissed.

"Nice looking cam you've got there," the guy said. He grabbed the cam from April and tossed it on the floor.  
It broke and April said crossly, "Thanks a lot, chump. My boss is going to be mad!"  
"I recognize you. You're that April O'Neil chick. Snooping for a story, are we? Your investigation days are done." The thug shouted something in Russian and several men appeared.  
"Look, let's chat about this," April said and gulped. "Let me go and I'll…"  
"You're not going anywhere, lady. Tie them up and throw them in the East river."

"But Dragon," a dark haired man, April recognized as the one Irma had swooned over, said. "I have a better idea."  
"Yes, Vlad?"  
"Those girls will fit in with the establishment. The clients will love them. Boobs look a bit flat, but that can be rectified. Maybe some other plastic surgery, especially for the brunette. She's a little mousy."  
"Good call. Take them to the truck."

"Mousy?" Irma snapped. "I'm not mousy. Tell them, April, that I had a date with…"  
"I'm not going anywhere with you buffoons," April yelled and tried to run, followed by Irma, but they were quickly caught by two men, hogtied and gagged. Then they felt a pinprick in their sides. 'Bastards,' April thought. 'They've injected us.' Then her eyes slid shut. Irma was also injected and both passed out girls were tossed in the back of a van.

"Drive them to the boss's house, Vlad," Dragon said.  
"All right. Later."

XXXX 

Vlad pulled up outside Sergei's house and he and some of his colleagues went inside with the girls. "What, have we here, Vlad?" Sergei asked.  
"Miss O'Neil, the reporter, was poking her nose around in the back and rather than getting rid of her, I thought she and her friend should come here. They'd be perfect for your business, boss, once they've had some work done. Bigger tits and butt implants. The usual."  
"Excellent. Some natural females will be a welcome addition. I'll call Baxter. Take them to operating room four."  
"Yes, boss."

XXXX 

Vlad and his friends carried the girls to operating room four and dumped them on stretchers.

Ten minutes later, Baxter and Sergei arrived with two dresses and other accessories they'd need. "Ah. You have Miss O'Neil and her ugly friend, boss," Baxter said.  
"That's right," Sergei said. "I want you to transform them into perfect sluts. Use your imagination."  
Baxter undressed Irma and began painting her front mint green, followed by red hearts on her nipples, thighs, butt cheeks and stomach. That done, he turned to her face, painting it green with red hearts on her face cheeks. After that, he injected her lips with Botox, applied pink blush, black lipstick, black mascara and pink eyeshadow. "Nice so far, Baxter," Sergei said, watching as Baxter painted Irma's fingernails and toenails black. "Thanks, boss."

Baxter turned Irma over and painted her green, with red hearts on her butt cheeks. Then he said, "Lift her up and hold her, so she's standing. I need to put on her clothing." Vlad picked Irma up and placed her onto her feet, placing a hand on her back to keep her from falling. Baxter then dressed Irma in a green corset, cinching it tightly around her waist, followed by a green push up bra. Next was a green G-string that failed to cover her ass cheeks.

Baxter slid green pantyhose on Irma all the way up to her thighs, as well as a black garter running up to her left knee, and attached them to the back of the G-string. Then Baxter slipped a revealing, green, tight latex dress, which only just covered Irma's boobs, went over her head. The dress was extremely skimpy and only just covered her panties, meaning that they'd be exposed when she bent over. Then Baxter placed green gloves on Irma that ran up to her elbows. Next were six inch green stilettos.

To accessorize, Baxter added black bows to the back of the dress, the heels, where her vagina was and the back of the gloves and gave her green contacts. Then Baxter poured a potion onto her head that immediately removed all of her hair. "It's permanent," he said and glued a long green wig to her head, followed by gluing on a black headband and adding green bows to the back of it. "She's done. What do you think, boss?"  
"Very nice, Baxter. I approve," Sergei said and nodded at two of his men. "Take Destiny to a bed room and lock the door. We'll check on her later." His men complied and left, carrying Irma. "Now transform Miss 'O Neil, Baxter," Sergei said.

Vlad picked up April and placed her on her feet, holding her, so that she wouldn't topple over. Then Baxter quickly painted her entire body yellow, followed by pink hearts on her nipples, thighs, stomach and butt cheeks. Baxter then turned his attention to April's face, injecting her lips with Botox and painting pink hearts on the cheeks of her face. Then he applied yellow lipstick, pink blush, blue eyeshadow, mascara and painted April's fingernails and toenails yellow. Next, Baxter poured a potion onto April's head, stripping her of her hair and glued a pink wig and yellow headband to her head. "Now for the clothing," Baxter said. He dressed April in a yellow corset, cinching it tightly around her waist, followed by a yellow push up bra. Next was a yellow G-string that failed to cover her ass cheeks.

Baxter slid yellow pantyhose on April all the way up to her thighs, as well as a yellow garter running up to her left knee and attached them to the back of the G-string. Then Baxter slipped a yellow, skin tight latex dress, which went just above April's boobs, over her head. The dress was extremely short and only just covered her panties, meaning that that they'd be exposed when she bent over. Then Baxter placed yellow latex gloves on April that ran up to her elbows. Next were six inch yellow stilettos.

To accessorize: Baxter added pink bows to the back of the dress, to the back of the heels, where April's vagina was, to the back of the gloves, the head band and gave her yellow contacts. "Now she's finished," Baxter said, studying his handiwork. "What do you think, boss?"  
"You're a genius, Baxter," Sergei said, clapping his hands gleefully. "Fantasy and Destiny will make us rich too. Vlad, take Fantasy to a bedroom and lock her up. I'll come visit her later."

"Yes, boss," Vlad said, picking up April and carrying her off to a bedroom.

"Great job again, Baxter," Sergei said. "How are my sissies doing?"  
"Thank you, boss. Tiffani's cleaning the kitchen, Chantelle's cleaning the weapons, Bambi's busy in the laundry room and Scarlett's recovering after her operation."  
"The Brazilian butt lift?"  
"Yes."  
"My client will be extremely pleased. He's particularly enamoured with Scarlett. I can't see why," Sergei said with a shrug. "She was always a brute, but to each their own. See you tomorrow. I'm going to get some sleep. Night."  
"Night, boss. I'm going to do the same thing."

XXX

Meanwhile, Irma had woken up in her room. Blinking in confusion and gazing around the room, she muttered, "Where am I? Last thing I remember is being nabbed by those goons. I must have been taken to their house. I have to get out of here. Where's April? I hope she's okay." She got up and ran to the door. Finding it locked, she cursed. She rummaged through a dresser, trying to find something to pick the lock. Not finding anything, she cursed again and continued looking. Passing a mirror, Irma stared at herself in utter mortification and screamed. "I'm a monster. What have they done to me? I'm a frigging freak. Just like April's pals and I hate the color green!" Then she fainted, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will April and Irma cope with their new life?


	21. Novak's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak's family arrive and bring him a surprise and Leo realizes he needs to escape and get help, not realizing that April and Casey and Splinter are trapped too.

Novak stared at a sleeping Raphael and thought, I can’t wait until Scarlett’s recovered and I can fuck her senseless. Girls love it when guys are rough and that’s exactly what that bitch needs to learn and that women are inferior. Dad put Mom in her place and she’s meek and mild, never challenges him and does the chores like a good wife. Scarlett will soon be the same. That’s the secret to a long relationship. Acceptance and dominance. Not love. Love’s for pussies.  
His phone rang. Cursing under his breath, he said, “Yeah?”  
“Novak, a word in my office,” Sergei said.  
“Okay, boss.”

Novak hung up, glanced at Raphael and said, “Enjoy your rest, Scarlett. I’ll be back now.” He left two men with Raphael, exited the room and headed to his boss’s study.

XXX

Novak’s jaw dropped after entering the study, because three people he hadn’t expected to see were seated on the black leather couch. “Novak,” Danijela, his grey haired, dark eyed and slim mom, said, getting up, going over to him and hugging him. “Mom, what are you doing here?” Novak asked when they’d disengaged. “Dad, and who's that?”  
“That is your son,” Zoran, Novak’s dad said, pointing at a little dark haired and dark eyed boy, who was the spitting image of his dad, and who appeared to be six-years-old. Novak’s dad was white haired, dark eyed and rotund from his love for fine dining and alcohol. “His name is Maksim.”

“I’ll be outside if you need me,” Sergei said and left.

“I don’t understand,” Novak said. “A son? Since when?”

“Bojana, your ex, was his mother, and she decided to raise him on her own,” Zoran said. “But she was tragically killed last week in a robbery gone wrong. She was working late at night at a grocery store. The kid was with a neighbor. Bojana had no family and we were listed as the next-of-kin, but we’re too old to look after a young boy. We’re in our sixties, Novak, so we thought you…”  
“No. I can’t do it,” Novak said furiously. “Why didn’t you dump him at an orphanage? He’d have been better off there. I don’t have the time or inclination to raise a kid.”  
“I had thought of that,” Zoran said and glared at his wife, who cringed and bowed her head. “But for once your mother stood up to me and said that you should raise him. I agreed. I am old and I don’t want to look after a kid. It would give me less time on my golf and my women. Your mother's frail and on the way out. She has cancer and doesn’t need to spend the last few months of her life running after a kid.”  
“But….”  
“Silence!” Zoran snapped, his jowls quivering in rage. “You will take the brat.”

Maksim had been studying the ground and playing with his hands, afraid. He’d had a happy life with his mom, who’d been sweet and caring, but his life had gone to hell after her death. Placed with his grandparents, whom he’d never met, the boy had cried himself to sleep that first night and every night afterwards. His grandmother had been gentle with him and he liked her, but he missed his mother and he was petrified of his grandfather, who constantly shouted and hit his wife. Now he was going to be dumped with another stranger, Novak, his dad, and he didn’t sound like he was any nicer than his grandfather. Maksim blinked back tears and thought, I miss Mommy. Why did she have to die?

“We’ll be in town for a week or so, Novak,” Zoran said. “I expect you to show us around.”  
“Fine,” Novak grit out angrily, his dark eyes stony. “But I’m telling you now I won’t be a good dad and I have work to do. A lot of work.”  
“Already talked to your boss. He said you can show us around. He’s very proud of you. As am I. Come on, Danijela. We need to leave.”

Danijela crouched down beside Maksim and tilted his face up to meet hers. “Don’t cry, sweetheart,” she said, blinking back tears. “You’re going to have a good life with your daddy.”  
“Granny, don’t go,” Maksim pleaded, tears running down his face.  
“I have to, little one, but I will see you soon. I love you.” 

“Danijela,” Zoran said. “Come along. Goodbye, Maksim. Be good for your Papa.”  
“Goodbye,” Maksim said. “Goodbye, Granny. I love you too.”

After his grandparents had left, Maksim sat still, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he stared fearfully at his dad. “Stop snivelling, Maksim,” Novak scolded. “You’re lucky you’re here. I’ll take you to your room. Come on, kid,” Novak said impatiently, when Maksim didn’t move.  
“I’m scared,” Maksim bleated. “And I miss Granny.”  
“You’ll see her soon and unless you want a spanking, you’ll come with me now. Get the fuck up, kid.”

Whimpering, Maksim stood up and followed his dad down a long corridor until Novak stopped and opened a door. “This is your room, Maksim,” Novak said. He opened it and Maksim followed him inside. “Get in bed, Maksim,” Novak ordered.  
“Will you tell me a story, Daddy?”  
“Don’t call me that. My name’s Novak and no, I won’t. I have things to do. Get in bed. I’m probably not even your dad anyway. Your mother was a slut and slept with everything on two legs. Goodnight,” Novak hissed and left, slamming the door behind him.

The little boy crawled into bed and started sobbing. I want my Mommy and Granny, he thought, tears falling onto the bed linen. Daddy’s so mean and I want my old home. I miss my friends. Why did Mommy have to die?

xxxxxx 

Leo had finished cleaning two cupboards when he thought, why the fuck am I doing this? I’m not a slave or a bunny. I’m Leonardo, a boy, and I have to find the guys and get out of here. I’ll first try the front door and escape. Then I can get April. She'll help me rescue the guys. Leo headed to the lounge as quickly as he could in his heels, and finding them a hindrance, he pulled them off and tossed them onto the floor. Much better, he thought, running to the front door and trying it. 

“You won’t be able to escape,” a male voice said. Whirling around, Leo turned and saw Novak. “That door’s triple locked, Tiffani,” Novak said. “And there are electric fences outside and guard dogs, as well as countless guards.”  
“I'll find a way to escape,” Leo said defiantly, his golden eyes stony.  
“The only way you’ll achieve that is through death and seeing that my boss doesn’t wish for that to happen, you’re stuck here, Tiffani. I suggest you be a good little maid and go about your chores or I’ll have to discipline you.”  
“My name's Leonardo, asshole,” Leo snapped.  
Novak sighed and said, “Stubborn like Scarlett, I see. Is it a family trait?”  
“Who the hell's Scarlett?”  
“Let’s just say she’s far sexier now than she was as Raphael,” Novak said and smirked. “Really hot and her gorgeous ass was made for my rod.”  
“Raph?” Leo said, his eyes widening in shock, as he realized what Novak meant. “You hurt Raph?” Leo screamed, springing at Novak. He knocked Novak to the ground and tried to pin him down, however, now that Leo was female, Novak was significantly stronger than him and he was able to overpower Leo, pinning him down and placing his hands behind his back. 

The villain yelled for his colleagues and restrained Leo with one hand, while he used the other to smash his fist into Leo’s face. Blood poured out of Leo’s busted lip and he tried not to moan. “You stupid reptile,” Novak shouted, as his colleagues arrived. “You’ll pay for disobeying.” He nodded at his colleagues and said, “Tiffani’s been naughty and it’s time for me to show her who’s boss.”

xxxxxx 

The villains dragged Leo to a room and strapped him down to the bed using the bed linen. Leo looked at Novak and said, “You’ll never break me.” His colleagues went outside.  
“Want to bet?” Novak asked, a cruel smile on his lips, as he picked up a jar off of the dresser. “Look at this, Tiffani. Such a limp dick. I’m positive it was impressive when it was at full attention. Raphael was so endowed. What a loss for him. All he has is a beautiful bulge now. Like it? His balls from his lower plastron are quite something too.” I know you didn't see them, because they were in his lower plastron, so have a look at them now."

Leo felt sick to his stomach, as he gazed at the balls and the limp purple dick in the jar. He'd worshipped the purple cock and it'd been one of the parts he’d loved most about his mate. Gone. Raph must be traumatized, Leo thought miserably. He prided himself on his cock. Shit. Poor Raph. What else has this madman done to him? 

Leo sucked in a breath and said, “Is Raphael okay?”  
“Raphael is dead," Novak said. "Only Scarlett remains. I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to see whose boss, Tiffani. Me. You’ll be good, Tiffani." Novak undressed himself flipped Leo onto his plastron. “You’re going to love this. Scarlett does, like the whore she is. You shouldn’t be upset about Scarlett’s transition. She was a thug before it. Now she’s a delicate princess and sweet and loving. Well, she will be by the time I’m done with her. Meek and obedient. No more cursing either. Just a beautiful, obedient girl, like all girls should be.”

Novak began to thrust into Leo’s ass and hoped the turtle would screech. Instead, Leo gritted his teeth, as the thrusts intensified, and thought, it’s fucking sore, but I won’t give him the satisfaction of crying and I’m not going to give up of getting out of here. I’m going to look for Raph and the others tomorrow and I’m going to see if I can somehow find a phone and call April. We will get out of here, so don’t give up bros. I will find a way for us to escape. 

When Novak was finished abusing Leo, he dressed and said, “You were fun, Tiffani, but you really need to improve.”  
“How is Rap-Scarlett?” Leo asked, ignoring his throbbing ass, out of which cum was leaking.  
“Scarlett’s sensational. A real beauty. I'll let you see her later today if you behave.”  
“You’re right,” Leo said, knowing he had to see Raphael badly. They could discuss a way of escaping together. “I’ve been a bad slut and I’m sorry, Master. I’ll behave from now on and do all you say. Thank you for fucking me. I enjoyed it and I’ll become better.”  
“Good slut,” Novak said, believing Leo and patting his head. “You can rest here. I’ll come get you in the morning.” Novak called his colleagues, who untied Leo. Then they all left, locking the door behind them. 

Hold on, Raphie, Leo thought. I’ll see you tomorrow and I love you so much. We’ll find a way of escaping and getting us back to our old selves. I promise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Maksim and Leo. Both need hugs and cuddles.


	22. The client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leatherhead, the Rat King and Slash look for more victims for Sergei's business, Leo talks to Mikey and Raph and the client is revealed.

The next morning, June 29, Leatherhead, Slash and the Rat King were huddled together in a corner of their cage when Sergei and several of his men approached the cage. “Good morning, beasts,” Sergei said. “How are you enjoying your stay?”

“Let me out,” Leatherhead snarled. “I’m no one’s pet by gumbo.

“You’re an interesting specimen, crocodile,” Sergei said.

“Let us out,” Slash yelled, standing up and gripping the cage bars.

“I might,” Sergei said. “If you agree to do something for me.”

“What do you want?” the Rat King asked.

“I want you to recruit mutants for my business,” Sergei said. “And if you can’t find any, then male humans. You'll be able to move freely and will be paid."

Leatherhead, the Rat King and Slash looked at one another and quickly discussed the matter. Then Slash said, “We agree.”

“Good,” Sergei said, unlocking the cage. “You will call me Master.”

Once out of the cage, Slash said, “Master, i had fun with my slaves in the sewers. What happened to them?”  
“The turtles,” Sergei said. “I have them and they're beautiful. You can see them later, but now go out and do your job.”

“Yes, Master,” Leatherhead said and he and his two friends left the building.

XXXX 

Meanwhile, Leo was waking up when Novak opened his bedroom door, flanked by two of his colleagues “Good morning, Tiffani,” Novak said.  
“It’s Leonardo,” Leo said crossly, standing up and glaring at the villain.  
“Tiffani, you promised you’d behave and you aren't by correcting me. Perhaps I need to discipline you. It’d be such a shame or maybe I should discipline Scarlett instead.”  
“No, no,” Leo said quickly, terrified he’d hurt Raphael. “No need. I’ll do whatever you want. Just tell me.”  
“Blow me,” Novak said crudely, pointing at his crotch. “Do a good job and I’ll take you to Scarlett.”  
“Yes, Master,” Leo said and went over to Novak and dropped to his knees. 

Leo unbuckled Novak’s jeans, yanked down his underwear and trying not to gag, took Novak’s cock into his mouth. The villain closed his eyes in ecstasy, as Leo sucked and deep throated him. It wasn’t long before Novak came, shooting his essence down Leo’s obliging throat. Then, pulling out with a plop, Novak said, “Lick me clean, Tiffani, and don’t spill a drop.”  
“Yes, Master,” Leo said and quickly licked him clean. “How was I, Master?”  
“Honestly, you have a lot to learn,” Novak said. “But you’ll be a good cocksucker before long if you listen to advice. I know accepting your new life is hard, Tiffani, but you have no choice, so listen and learn. It’ll be easier for you if you do. Understand?”  
Leo wished he could punch his lights out, but he badly wanted to see Raphael, so he swallowed down his fury and said meekly, “Yes, Master. I’ll give you no problems and I’ll do my utmost to ensure you’re always satisfied.”  
“That’s a good girl,” Novak said condescendingly and patted Leo’s head. “Now, what's your name?” Novak asked. He pulled up his underwear and jeans and buckled his belt.  
“Tiffani.”  
“Yes. Leonardo's effectively dead. You’re tantalizing Tiffani, and a stunning slut. Don’t forget it.”  
“What about my other brothers? Are they okay?”  
“You have no brothers, Tiffani. Your heels are in the lounge. We’ll get them and then you can see Scarlett. She’s been asking about you. Perhaps you can tell her that her situation isn’t going to change and make her see that she has to behave. She’s been quite resistant so far. This way.”  
“Wait a minute, Master. Is my look permanent?”  
“It is, so you'll stay this way, even if you escape. Don’t look so sad. You’re gorgeous. Look at your beautiful clothes, your makeup and those luscious, plump lips. You have to admit you’re sexy, Tiffani, and those clothes do look fantastic on you. You should be pleased that we bothered making you look this attractive.”  
“I want to see my bro…”  
“Sister. Scarlett's your sister. Repeat after me.”  
“Rap-Scarlett's my sister.”  
“Excellent. Come along, Tiffani.”

XXXX 

They briefly stopped in the lounge to get Leo’s heels. Leo saw a maid dressed in pink, vacuuming. “This is Bambi, Tiffani,” Novak said. “Bambi, stop a minute.” Mikey switched off the vacuum cleaner and looked up to see a golden figure. Is that Leo, he wondered? “Tiffani, meet Bambi,” Novak said and added with a smirk, “Your sister. Isn’t she pretty?” The two turtles stared at one another, their jaws dropped in shock.

Leo broke the silence and said, “Mikey? You look so different.”  
“You too, Leo. All golden. Well, you were always the golden child.”  
“And you were always the one most in touch with your feminine side. Have you seen Donnie or Raph?”  
“Nope. I’ve been busy cleaning.”

“Reunion over,” Novak said coldly. “You can chat later maybe. Come along, Tiffani. And Bambi, you can clean the bathrooms when you're done here.”  
“Yes, Master,” Mikey said obediently.

“Yes, Master,” Leo said. He slipped on his heels and tottered after his Master.

XXXX 

Novak opened a door a few minutes later and said, “This is Scarlett’s recovery room. Scarlett, a visitor.”

Upon hearing voices and seeing Leo, Raphael got to his feet. He ran at Leo and punched him squarely in the jaw. “Raph, what the hell?” Leo said, shoving Raphael away and rubbing his jaw.  
“Traitor! Cheater!” Raphael mouthed.  
“I don’t lip read. Raph, what the hell’s wrong?”

“I do,” Novak said. “She says you’re a traitor and a cheater.”

“No, Raph," Leo said.  
"Scarlett,” Novak corrected. “Scarlett. Damn it, Tiffani. You’re trying my patience and you don’t want me pissed at you!”

Leo sighed and said, “Scarlett, what’s wrong?”  
Raphael glared at him and mouthed, “Yer fuckin’ Casey and ya've been doin’ it behind my back. I saw ya yesterday. How could ya do that ta me, Leo? How?”

Novak said, “You’ve been screwing Chantelle behind her back and she saw you do it yesterday.”

“What?” Leo said in shock. “No, no, no. They made us do it, Ra-Scarlett. I wouldn’t cheat on you. I love you so much and wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Believe me, baby. I love you. Please.”  
“Go ta hell,” Raphael mouthed, turning his shell on Leo.

“I’ll give you two minutes alone and then I’ll be back,” Novak said and left.

Leo sighed and placed a hand on Raphael’s shoulder. The red turtle tensed, but didn’t turn around. “Raphie,” Leo whispered. “I’ve never cheated on you. You’re the love of my love, my heart, my soul, my everything. They made me sleep with Casey and I hated it. Turn around and look at me, my love. Please.”

Raphael turned around and Leo saw tears falling down his face. Leo gently thumbed them away and said, “It’s true. I love you and while I love Mikey, I love you most. It saddens me you don’t believe me.”  
“I don’t know what ta say,” Raphael said voicelessly.  
“I wish I could understand you, Raphie. What the hell have they done to you, my brave, strong mate?”  
“Sissified me. I don’t believe ya, Leo. I saw what I saw. Ya were all over him and looked so in love. Yer just upset, because I caught ya. Go away, Leo,” Raphael mouthed angrily. He shoved Leo away and glared at him.   
“So you don’t believe me.”  
“No,” Raphael mouthed, shaking his head. “Fuck ya and fuck off! We’re over.”

“Time’s up,” Novak announced, entering the room, with a few of his colleagues. “You have work to do, Tiffani, and Scarlett, you need to rest. But let me first explain once and for all. Your condition's irreversible. Forever. And you both need to behave, otherwise your lives will be extremely unpleasant. Tiffani, I’m talking to you. Do you understand?”  
“Master, I do, but tell Scarlett I love her,” Leo said dismally.  
“Scarlett knows and doesn’t believe you,” Novak said. “Come along, Tiffani.”  


Leo turned back once and mouthed, “I love you, Raphie,” before he followed his Master out of the room.

XXXX 

A heartbroken Leo held back tears, as Novak led him to a room and said, “Lie down and spread your legs, Tiffani.”

Broken after the breakup and feeling like he had nothing to live for, Leo climbed onto the bed, lay down and spread his legs. Novak spread them wider and thrust his dick inside of Leo, pounding away until they both came a few minutes later; Novak’s essence filling up Leo and some of it sliding down his legs. Novak pulled out and said, “Not bad, Tiffani. Better than your blowing skills, although both will improve. Why are you weeping? You churred, so I know you enjoyed it.”  
“It’s Ra-Scarlett. I love her.”  
“Love, schmove. Stop being a pussy, Tiffani, and accept the facts. Scarlett doesn’t love you and doesn’t care.”  
“I suppose,” Leo said and sniffed.   
“I’m right. You don’t need love, Tiffani. All you need are many massive cocks filling you up and you’ll get plenty of them. I see a good future for you and your sisters and my boss will be extremely wealthy.”  
“Master, yes. I’ll be a good slut. The best.”  
“I doubt you’ll be the best, but you'll hopefully be better. What do you think of Scarlett’s new look?”  
“I loved her as Ra,” Leo began, only to be slapped across the face by Novak. Rubbing his face, Leo said, “I think she’s extremely beautiful and she’ll be a great asset to the business.”  
“Indeed she will. Her ass will be the most used, once she's used,” Novak said with a grin. “And her ass is going to be huge. I’ll be back in a while with some breakfast,” Novak added and kissed Leo on his lips.

I’m devastated about Raph, Leo thought despondently. But I won’t give up on winning him back or escaping this hell hole. I’ll do as the assholes want in the meantime and will gradually gain their trust. Then I’ll spring the others free. And I don’t believe our condition's irreversible. Donnie will find a cure!

XXXX 

Novak returned to Raphael’s room a little later with some breakfast on a tray and set it down on a dresser. “Breakfast, Scarlett,” he said, approaching the red turtle, who was lying plastron down on the stretcher. “Scrambled eggs. I know you’re hungry.”  
“No,” Raphael mouthed and shook his head.  
“Don’t be stubborn, Scarlett. You need your strength,” Novak said. He picked up the plate of eggs and placed it on the bed in front of Raphael. “I don’t want a sickly girl.”

Raphael reluctantly picked up the fork and began to eat.

“Good girl,” Novak said, patting Raphael on the head.  
“I’m a boy!” Raphael said, glaring at him.  
“No.You’re not, Scarlett. Stop being so difficult and accept the facts. You’re an extremely beautiful young girl now and going to be a slut. Tiffani and the others have accepted it.”  
“Don't mean I gotta. I’ll never be subservient ta ya or no one else and I’ll find a way of escapin’ or my name’s not Raphael,” Raphael said, looking at him defiantly.  
“It isn’t Raphael, you insolent girl!” Novak screamed and backhanded Raphael. “SCARLETT.”  
“Careful. Yer gonna give yerself an apoplexy,” Raphael mouthed and forked more egg into his mouth. “This is great. Ya got more?”  
Novak glowered at Raphael and said, “I will break you.”  
“Many have tried and failed. Ya will too.”

There was a knock at the door and Sergei opened it and entered the room, flanked by several of his men and a striking dark haired and eyed Japanese woman, dressed in a blue silk kimono. She appeared to be in her mid-forties and looked like she was a tough nut, her face set in a scowl. She stared at Raphael and he stared back, trying to look unafraid, even as fear crept into his heart. He had a feeling the woman was going to have a huge impact on his life and not in a positive way. “That creature is perfect,” she said, pointing at Raphael. “How much for Scarlett?”  
Raphael mustered up his courage and mouthed, “I ain’t no commodity ta bargain over!”  
Unfortunately for him, the woman could read lips and said, “Shut up and know your place, creature. You’re a money making thing and that’s it. You have no rights, nothing. Just there to please the customers and that’s all you’ll ever be. And you’ll love being it too. Do you understand, girly?” she asked, tilting up Raphael’s chin.  
“Fuck ya,” Raphael said and spat at her. He smirked, as the spit landed in her left eye.

Infuriated, the woman lashed out and backhanded Raphael, making him wince and rub his cheek. “You’ll learn to listen. Novak, you’re known as a disciplinarian. Why haven’t you put it in its place?”  
“Still going through the ropes, but we’ll get there.”  
“I see. Well, I’ve had worse, who are now meek lambs, and it will be too. Now, how much, Sergei?”

“Do you want it permanently? I’m kind of loathe to lose my greatest assets," Sergei said.

“Yes. How about a fixed cost of ten million? For all four. Will that be enough?” the woman asked.  
“Twenty is more agreeable.”  
“Very well. For such fine specimens I will agree and for the others too.”  
"No, no. It’s twenty for the four turtles. Extra for the others.”  
“You drive a hard bargain. I’ll only take the turtles. Wrap cute bows around their middles and place them in large gift wrapped boxes. They are birthday gifts after all. I want them delivered to my house by four p.m. And, sweetheart,” she said, bending down and looking Raphael in the eyes. “I'll have your eyes gouged out If you pull that stunt again. Do you understand me?” she added, raising her voice.

When Raphael didn’t show he understood, she smacked him across his face, making him wince again, and said, “I asked you a question, Scarlett. It’d be wise if you showed me you understand, otherwise I’ll beat you.”

Knowing she meant what she said, Raphael nodded once and she said, “Good. Always remember you’re inferior, girly.” She stood up and said, “Sergei, do that one thing I asked you to do before you send them to me.”  
“I will, Miyoko. Always wonderful doing business with you.”  
Miyoko smiled and said, “Novak, see you later. Toodles, Scarlett. Get your rest. You’re going to need it for what I have planned.”

Another shiver went down Raphael’s spine after Miyoko and Sergei had left and he looked at Novak and mouthed, “Who was that?”  
“Someone you don’t want to upset,” Novak said. “If you think I’m harsh, well, you’ve seen nothing yet.”  
“But who is she?”  
“You’ll know soon enough. Rest."

Knowing he wasn’t going to get anything out of Novak, Raphael finished his breakfast. Then he closed his eyes and thought, who's that woman and who's she buyin’ us for? Whose birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious Miyoko?


	23. The new Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turtles are taken to their new home and meet their new master.

Mikey and Leo were taken to one of the laboratories and told to sit down. “What are you going to do, Master?” Leo asked.  
“Shut up, Tiffani,” Sergei snapped. “Begin, Novak.”

“You’re not going to hurt us, are you?” Mikey asked fearfully.

“Yes, boss,” Novak said. “Shut up, Bambi, or you’ll feel my fists.”  
“Sorry,” Mikey said and gulped nervously,

Novak aimed one of his favorite weapons, a shrinking ray, at the turtles and they immediately began to shrink until they were five feet. The desired size that their new master wanted and the details of which had been programmed into the machine. “All done,” he said. “Stand up. We want to see you.”

“Whoa,” Mikey said, studying himself. “We’re much smaller.”

“Indeed,” Sergei said. “Smaller and more petite. I shall miss you girls, but your master said I may borrow you sometimes. What do you think, Tiffani? You’re quiet.”  
“Who's our new master?” Leo asked.  
“Someone you don’t want to upset,” Sergei said. “Take them to the packaging room, Novak.”  


“Come with me, sluts,” Novak ordered. “And don’t dawdle.”

“I think they look great,” Luka said, ogling Leo.

I wonder where we’re going, Leo thought, as he and Mikey followed Novak and Luka to the packaging room.

XXX

Novak pressed a button and one of the giant robots picked up Leo, who gasped in surprise. He tried to escape, but it was futile, because the robot’s grip was tight. Novak pressed another button and a second one picked up Mikey, while a third wrapped a giant golden bow around Leo’s middle before placing him in a huge golden box and tightly sealed it with sticky tape. It then punched in holes, so that Leo could breathe and attached a golden bow to the box. Leo’s box was then propped up against the wall.

Mikey was next. The first robot wrapped a huge pink bow around his middle, while the third robot punched holes in a large pink box. Mikey was then placed into the box and it was tightly sealed with sticky tape and then a large pink bow was attached to the top of it. Mikey ready, he was propped up against the wall next to Leo.

“I’ll be back now, Luka,” Novak said. “Keep an eye on the sisters.”

XXXX 

Novak went to the room where Raphael was and said, “Right, Scarlett. Time to get you ready for your new master.”  
“Fuck off,” Raphael mouthed and growled voicelessly.  
Novak’s eyes flashed dangerously and he backhanded him across the face. “You fucking annoying slut,” he yelled. “You will listen! Now or I'll take out my wrath on your sisters and you wouldn’t like that, would you?”  
Raphael was pissed off with Leo, but he didn’t want anything to happen to him or his former brothers. The thought of it frightened him and he mouthed, “Ya win.”  
“Good. Stand up and follow me,” Novak ordered. “And you can sleep with me tonight if if you’re a really good girly. That’s a real prize, considering I’m such a hunk.”  


I’d rather sleep with the fuckin’ Shredder, Raphael thought angrily, as he stood up and followed Novak to a laboratory, trying not to topple over in his high heels. I hate these things, Raphael thought irritably. I hate bein’ a girl. I hate it all. I wanna go home and things ta go back ta what they were. When me and Leo were happy. Shit. Leo. Tears threatened to fall at the thought of his ex-mate and he furiously blinked them back and thought, I ain't gonna cry. Wimps do that and I ain’t no wimp.

XXX

Novak aimed his shrinking ray on Raphael in the laboratory and the turtle quickly shrank until he was five feet. What the fuck, Raphael thought, watching himself shrink? He’s makin’ me smaller. Don’t like it. I loved bein’ six foot six. Now I’m a fuckin’ shorty and even more petite. Fuck. These boobs look even bigger with me so small. I wonder if this happened ta the others?

Novak studied Raphael and said, “Much better, Scarlett. I like short women. They’re much easier to dominate and I will dominate you. Come with me. We just have a few more things to do.”

As Raphael followed Novak to the packaging room, he thought, my bros and I will escape, asshole, and before we do, I’m gonna dish out what ya did ta us and then I’m gonna slit yer throat!

XXXX 

Novak pulled down Raphael’s compression garment, placed a red bow onto his tail and said, “Wag your tail for me, Scarlett. Come now, slut. There’s my good girly.”

I wanna slap him, Raphael thought, feeling humiliated. But he's gonna hurt Leo and the others if I do, so I gotta do what he wants. Raphael wagged his tail and Novak and Luka chuckled. “Bless,” Novak cooed, stroking Raphael’s tail. “It’s so cute. You’ll keep it on display underneath your pretty dress when you've healed, Scarlett. Now for the finishing touches.”

Novak placed red contacts in Raphael’s eyes, removing the last semblance of his former self and Raphael thought miserably, I look nothin’ like my old handsome, masculine self. I’m a sissy and no one would recognize me. Maybe that’s a good thing, because I’m too mortified ta let anyone see me. Strong, macho Raphael reduced ta this fuckin’ hell, but there's still gotta be a way outta this, right?

“Nearly done, sweetie,” Novak said and he quickly painted Raphael’s shell red. “Now you’re done. Wow. You look adorable and you should be thrilled with your transformation. I certainly am. You were too much of a brute as Raphael. As Scarlett, you’re sexy and petite and those tits of yours are amazing,” Novak added, squeezing Raphael’s nipples and making Raphael glare at him.

Novak laughed at Raphael’s expression and said, “You scowl now, Scarlett, but you'll soon love me and your clients fondling you and all of your holes being filled. You’ll be the best slut, I think.” He kissed Raphael’s luscious green lips and said, “Perfection. Get in the box, Scarlett. Plastron down. There’s my little cherry blossom. Fight me and I swear to heck I'll beat your sisters.”

Raphael let out a voiceless huff and climbed into his red box, plastron down. Fuck him, he thought, as the box was sealed and air holes were punched into it. 

Novak attached a red bow onto the box, sealed it with sticky tape and said, “All done. Luka, stay here with the girls. I’ll be back now. Scarlett, I so badly wanted to give you a red bow around your middle, but I can’t with the compression garment. Don’t worry about your dress. It’s being shrunk and you’ll be getting tons of pretty dresses. Your own massive wardrobe with all the clothes you could want. Every girl’s dream and tons of cute shoes. Your sisters and you will be able to play dress up. Isn’t that fun?”

Not mine, Raphael thought furiously. This is a livin’ hell and seppuku would have been preferable ta this! What the fuck did I do in a past life ta deserve this?

XXXX 

Novak went to Don’s cage and said, “Right. You’re coming with me, Alpha.”  
“Where?” Don asked, as the cage was unlocked.< br /> “To your new master. Follow me and if you give any trouble, I’ll hurt your sisters.”  
The thought of anyone hurting Leo made Don feel sick to his stomach and he said, as he exited the cage, “I won’t give any trouble and will do what you say. I promise.”  
“Good. Come with me.”

XXXX 

Once inside the packaging room, Novak wrapped a large purple bow around Don’s middle and instructed him to get into a large purple box. Don obeyed and Novak sealed the box and punched holes in it. Then he attached a purple bow onto the box and sealed his box with sticky tape. Then Don was propped up against the wall next to Leo and Mikey. Raphael was face down, because he couldn’t lie down on his butt.

“Great, Luka,” Novak said. “They’re all ready to go. Load them onto those trolleys and then we can take them to the van.”  
“Yes, Novak. Is your boy going with you?”  
“I guess so.”  
“And the old rat, Chantelle, Fantasy and Destiny?”  
“Just the sisters, Luka. Boss said the client wanted them, but she changed her mind and only wants the sisters.”  
“Too bad. I was hoping to have some fun with Tiffani. She’s hot.”

The villains loaded the packaged emasculated turtles onto trolleys, wheeled them to the van and placed them into it. Then Novak slammed the trunk shut and went inside to pack, leaving Luka to watch the sisters, who said nothing, all lost in their thoughts.

XXXX 

Novak appeared an hour later with Maksim and dumped their cases in the trunk. Then he said, “Right. I’m off, Luka. I’ll see you soon, buddy.”  
“I hope so, Novak.”  
“You’re my closest friend, Luka, and like family to me. Of course I’ll see you soon. Look after yourself,” Novak said and clapped a hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly.  
“You too,” Luka said and swallowed a lump in his throat. “I’m going to miss you.”  
“Hey, hey. No tears. Buck up. I’ll call you later. I promise and I always keep my promises. I’ll try to put a good word in for you with my new boss, okay? Maybe you can come work for him.”  
“Really?” Luka asked, brightening.  
“Yes. Now go inside and have fun with Chantelle,” Novak said and winked. “She’ll make you feel good. Later, bro.”

“Wait for me,” Boris called, appearing with his suitcases. “We’ll go together, Novak.”  
“All right. Load your things in the trunk, but be careful. We don’t want to squish the merchandise.”  
“The yummy merchandise,” Boris said with a grin. “I want a crack at Bambi and Scarlett together.”

Gross, Raphael thought and wrinkled his snout in disgust. Me and Mikey together. Don’t want that. Ain't attracted ta him at all ain't never been. Who the hell is this new master?

Boris loaded the suitcases into the van and got into the front passenger seat.

Novak climbed into the car, started the engine and headed to his new boss’s house.

XXXX 

An hour and a bit later, the party arrived at the spacious ten bedroomed mansion that belonged to the villains’ new boss. Novak parked, got out and said, “Boris, you and Maksim stay here, while I go tell everyone I’ve arrived.”  
“Yes, Novak.”

Novak rang the doorbell and Miyoko opened the door. “The presents are here, Mrs Oroku,” he said.  
“Excellent, Novak,” Miyoko said and smiled. “You can take them to the lounge.”

Novak returned to the van and he and Boris lifted up the packages, carrying them one by one into the lounge, while Maksim watched the proceedings.

XXXX 

Ten minutes later, all four boxes were in the lounge and Miyoko said, “Thank you, Novak. You and your son may go to your rooms. Boris, I wish you to remain here in case the packages become difficult.”  
“Yes,” Novak said. “Come along, Maksim.”

XXXX 

When Novak and Maksim had left, Miyoko went to get her son, who was in his study. “Saki,” she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. “I got you something.”  
“I’m very busy, Mother!” Shredder snapped, looking up from a business document.  
“Please. You’ll love what I bought you. It’s something you’ve wanted for years.”  
"I'll go look if it means you'll stop pestering me," Shredder grumbled. He stood up and followed his mom into the lounge.

XXXX 

“They look life-sized,” Shredder said, gazing at the boxes. “What did you do, Mother?”  
“Open them and see,” Miyoko said.

That voice sounds familiar, Raphael thought. Could it be? No, no. Can’t be him.

Shredder ripped open the blue box and gasped in surprise when he saw Leo. “What the fuck is this, Mother?”  
“The former Leonardo,” Miyoko said. “Now known as Tiffani. Isn’t she cute?”

No, no, Leo thought, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Shredder's our new master?

Chrome dome, Raphael thought in shock? This is some mind fuck and just a bad dream, right? Gotta be a bad dream.

“Get out of your box, Tiffani,” Miyoko ordered. “Now.”

Blushing, Leo got out of the box and stood before Shredder, who towered over him at six foot four. “Very cute,” Shredder said and smirked. “I love it. No longer the fearless leader are you, Leonardo? Just a very pretty girly. The opposite of being a leader. Weak, defenceless and pathetic. I'll love dominating you. Love the hair and your color. Golden, because you were the golden boy, right? Now golden girl. Very funny and so apt. And I love that you’re so short, Tiffani. You'll call me Master and I'll fuck you whenever I want and you'll do household chores, such as cleaning the weapons."  
“Yes, Master,” Leo said, inwardly thinking, I still won’t give up hope of escaping.

Next up was Mikey and Shredder cackled with glee when he saw the maid. “Aw. She’s so adorable, Mother,” he said. “I love it. Bambi will primarily cook and clean."

Tears ran down Mikey’s cheeks when he saw his new master and he thought, I’d rather be dead than be his slave. There has to be a way out of this. Please let there be one. I can’t be his slave forever.

Don was next and Shredder said, “Why hasn’t this turtle been feminized, Mother?”  
“Because he’s the Alpha and hasn’t misbehaved.”

“I see. Donatello, you’ll assist me with my schemes and I'll harm your sisters if you refuse. Do you understand?” Shredder demanded.

“Yes, Master,” Don said, while thinking, I will escape. We all will, canhead.

“Great. Now for my last present. The best for last," Shredder said. He ripped open the red box and chuckled when he saw Raphael plastron down. He grinned, lifted Raphael out and placed him onto his two feet. “Hello, Raphael,” he said.

“Scarlett,” Miyoko corrected.

“Scarlett. A beautiful name for a stunning lass,” Shredder said and kissed Raphael on his plump and sensuous lips, making the emasculated turtle scowl. “You’re gorgeous, Scarlett,” Shredder added, cupping Raphael’s cheek and making him cringe. “I'll enjoy using you and I have no doubt you’ll make me tons of money. Boris, take Tiffani to the weapons room to clean, Bambi to the kitchen to make dinner and then take Donatello to my study. I'll take care of Scarlett. Mother, you can excuse yourself and thank you so much. These are the best presents I could ever have asked for. The turtles are feminized and under my control.”  
“Yes,” Miyoko said. “And the effects are permanent, including Scarlett’s Brazilian butt lift, which she had yesterday. They’re yours forever.”  
“Fantastic. See you at dinner. Come along, Scarlett.”

Raphael scowled again and tottered after his new master, trying not to fall down the steep stairs they were ascending. Climbin' stairs in heels is fuckin’ hell, Raphael thought. And I can’t believe he's our new master. I just prayt the others never find out what I did. They’d never forgive me and would see it as betrayal.

XXXX 

They were in Shredder's master bedroom a few minutes later. "You'll sleep here, while you recover from your surgery," Shredder said. "Maximum comfort for my slut. Egyptian cotton fifteen hundred thread count. Very luxurious and different from the smelly sewers, isn’t it? Say something. You’re always quick to taunt.”  
Raphael picked up a piece of paper and a pen on the table and wrote, “Can’t talk. They took my voice.”  
“Oh. I'll see if we can fix that. Can’t have you mute. Won’t be any fun if I can’t hear you screaming. You're gorgeous, Scarlett,” Shredder said, cupping Raphael’s cheek with one hand and stroking it with his other hand. “So very beautiful. You were attractive as a male, but you’re even more so as a female. Petite, lovely, firm tits and stunning legs."  
“Fuck ya,” Raphael mouthed, pulling away.  
"Yes. I'll be doing that, Scarlett, and I can lip read, so none of that attitude with me. You don’t want my ire. Be a good, little slut. I know you can be. I haven’t forgotten. You writhing…”  
Raphael held up a finger and mouthed, “Enough. Don’t wanna hear. Can’t forget. Don’t tell them. They’ll never forgive me.”  
“Well, it was betrayal. Your sensei would be have been disgusted with you, but I on the other hand was impressed. Behave and I won’t tell. Act up and I’ll tell Leonardo. You always craved his approval and I know he’d be pissed at you. The black sheep of the family always upsetting them. This would be yet another disappointment and probably the one that sees you cast out.”  
“How ‘bout we make a deal? Ya have me and ya let me my bros go? I'll do whatever ya want."  
Shredder laughed and said, “Not a chance. You’re all mine, Scarlett. All of you. Forever.”  
“Ain’t true. We always escape and it won't be any different this time.”  
“Wrong. I’ll see you later, cherub. I’ll be expecting a blowjob and you're so good at them from what I recall. And you won't be successful if you try to escape. We have guard dogs, numerous guards and my Foot patrolling the grounds. It won’t be so bad, Scarlett. You can have all the cocks you want. Perfect life for you. You always were slutty. I still have those photos you sent me on my phone. Of you naked and stroking your cock. It was a good size. Gone now, isn't it? Oh, well. Too bad. I prefer you as a girl and I can still fuck you senseless like..."  
"I wanna go home, Saki,” Raphael mouthed. “Lei me and my bros go if ya ever loved me. Please. We're just kids."  
If ya ever felt anythin' for me, let me and my bros go. Please. We’re just kids."  
“NO!” Shredder roared and backhanded Raphael so hard, his head spun. ”You’re all mine and the sooner you accept that, the better it’ll be for you. I will never let you go. I've wanted you all for so long and you'll be with me until your dying day. Calling me Saki won't make me any kinder either, Scarlett, so give up with that and accept your fucking new role in life. My property."

Shredder stalked out, leaving Raphael rubbing his aching cheek. He can do what he likes, Raphael thought. But I ain’t gonna let him break me, even if he tells my bros. I ain’t gonna let that shitface Novak break me. No one's gonna break me. I’m still Raphael, even though I look different. I ain’t fuckin’ weak and I’m gonna fight back and show them that. And me and my bros are gonna escape, go home and Donnie's gonna find a fuckin’ cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Raph's bros learn what he did? And how will the Turtles settle in?


	24. Mona Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona Lisa sets out to find out where Raphael is.

Mona Lisa and Sal Commander landed their spaceship behind an abandoned building, got out and were heading to the nearest manhole, when Leatherhead, Slash and the Rat King saw them and began firing. The Salamandrians fired back, but unfortunately for them, they soon ran out of ammo and were forced to surrender, their hands high above their heads. “What do you want with us?” Mona Lisa asked, praying the turtles would somehow come to their rescue, especially Raphael, whom she had a massive crush on.

“Follow us and no talking,” Slash snapped, backhanding her and making her wince.

“Leave her alone!” Sal Commander yelled.

“Shut it!” the Rat King said, smacking him so hard in the jaw, Sal Commander’s teeth rattled. “Come with us and do as you’re told or else you’ll be extremely sorry.”

Sal Commander’s eyes flashed dangerously and he lashed out at the nearest goon, only for the one next to him to whack him over the head with their gun, stunning him, and causing him to collapse onto the ground, his eyes sliding closed. Mona Lisa let out a guttural screech at the sight of her fallen ex-mate and, as tears streamed down her cheeks, said, “Please don’t hurt him anymore. I’ll do whatever you want. Please.”

“We have no use for him!” Slash said, cocking his gun at Sal Commander’s head and firing a single shot. Brain matter, a slimy mixture of white and grey, flew everywhere, some landing on Mona Lisa’s body and she screamed in horror and shock. She’d witnessed many killings, but this…Sal Commander, her first love and still close friend, traumatized her to the core and she doubted she’d ever recover. Bile rose in her throat and she upchucked, spewing up the contents of her lunch, her heart shattered into a million pieces. Her first love was dead and there was nothing she could do.

“You killed him,” Mona Lisa wailed. "I said I’d do whatever you wanted. There was no need to murder him.”

“Fucking shut up,” Leatherhead snapped. “Or by gumbo, you’re next and it'd be such a shame to annihilate a sexy fox like you,” he added, sizing her up and ogling her shapely legs and butt. “A huge shame, because I think we could have lots of fun. What do you think, boys?”

“Oh, I agree,” Slash said, reaching down between her legs and tugging on her tail. “Very cute. Nearly as cute as Raphael and he was so much fun too.”

“We sure did show him who was boss,” Leatherhead said and sniggered. “Doubt he’ll forget it in a hurry. Him and his plowed ass. I wonder if he could walk afterwards.”

“We may have ruptured his anus,” the Rat King said gleefully. “Oh, well. At least we had fun, even if the worm didn’t. That’s all that matters.”

Resisting the urge to barf at the vile words, Mona Lisa thought, poor Raphael. He doesn’t deserve that. A sweet guy, like him. I have to help him, so I’ll go with these jerks. Hopefully, I’m not too late and Raphael's still alive. And what about his brothers? Are they kidnapped too? Aloud, Mona Lisa said, “I’ll go with you, but what about him? You can’t leave him here.”  
“Actually, we can,” Slash said coldly. “Get a move on.”

Mona Lisa glanced back once at her deceased ex-mate’s prone body and followed the villains, her shoulders slumped and her spirit extremely low.

XXXX 

The villains and Mona Lisa arrived at Sergei’s place and went inside. Sergei was sitting on the lounge sofa, while a now toothless April was on her knees, sucking his cock. His hand cupped her ass and he said, “Do a better job, bitch, or your teeth aren’t all you’re going to lose.” He pressed down hard on April’s head and she was forced to deep throat him, blood oozing from her toothless mouth and pain coursing through her. Unwanted tears intermingled with blood from where she’d been hit on her face, streamed down her cheeks. Her crime? April had resisted Sergei and his men when she’d woken up in her room, biting down hard on their hands, as they’d tried to restrain her, so they’d tasered her, strapped her to a stretcher and removed her teeth with wire cutters. Without any anaesthetic it was the worst torture April had ever endured and she’d mercifully passed out soon after they’d begun, waking a few hours later, toothless and in absolute agony. Sergei had cruelly shown her her teeth, which were preserved in formaldehyde in a jar. Irma had endured the same fate and was currently being “trained” by Luka.

As she sucked, April thought tearfully, now I have to eat soft foods for the rest of my life, because he won’t give me dentures, telling me no teeth will make me a better cock sucker, because teeth are obstacles. I’m too young to be toothless. I want to die. Please let me die if there's a God. I can’t cope living this way. And where are the guys? And where is Casey?

Sergei looked up, as the goons entered and said, “Fantasy, keep going. Don’t stop.” His eyes roved over Mona Lisa and he said, “Well, what have we here? A lizard?”

“She’s a Salamandrian,” Slash said. “And her name is Mona Lisa.”

“Like the painting,” Leatherhead said.

“Well, she’s no oil painting, but she’ll do,” Sergei said. “I like her strong legs and hips and her eyes. I think she’ll be a great asset. My clients will love her uniqueness. Some of them have their weird kinks, like beastiality.”

“Mona Lisa?” April breathed, pausing.

“Back to work, bitch,” Sergei said, slapping her ass and making her squawk. “No dawdling on the job. Mona Lisa, your job is working for me. You'll please my clients. Do a good job and you’ll be handsomely rewarded. One with keeping your life and two with food and board. Cross me and you’ll find yourself six feet under with the other whores, who dared to disobey me. She misbehaved, so we pulled her teeth. That'll happen to you if you misbehave. Do you understand me, girl?”  
“Yes,” Mona Lisa said.  
“Your new name is Swallow, because that’s what you’ll be doing. Swallowing cum, sucking cocks and muffs. Are you a virgin?”  
“No,” Mona Lisa said, trying not to bristle at the offensive question.  
“It doesn’t matter what your sexuality is, because you’ll be performing for whomever desires your services. Excuse me,” Sergei said, as he went over the edge, groaned and deposited a huge load in April’s mouth. April knew to swallow and did so. Then he roughly pushed her away and she tumbled back onto the floor. “Let’s see how good you are, Swallow,” he added. “Suck her.”

Mona Lisa didn’t want to, but she knew she had to obey if she had any chance of finding Raphael. She knew the man was the key to Raphael's whereabouts. She'd lose her life and Raphael would in all probability lose his if she didn't adhere to his demands. Trying not to vomit, Mona Lisa said, “Come here. Let me please you and make you feel good.”

Nausea bubbled in April’s throat at the thought that she was going to have sex with an animal. No. A lizard, she thought in revulsion. A fucking lizard and I’m powerless to do otherwise. They'll kill me if I try to get away. Aren’t lizards poisonous? What if I die? Shit. I don’t want this. I want to go home to my nice bed. This has to be a nightmare and I’ll wake up and I’ll be home.

“Lift her up and carry her to the sofa, Swallow,” Sergei said, rising to his feet. “Fantasy, you play up and I’ll kill you, but after I’ve brutally tortured you. Maybe after I’ve severed your tongue.”

Mona Lisa lifted up a trembling April and placed her onto the couch. Then she lifted up her dress and pulled down her skimpy parties. April’s lips parted, her eyes wide and panicked. Mona Lisa kneed her legs apart, bent down and lapped at April’s vagina. April shivered and closed her eyes, praying that it'd soon be over, while Mona Lisa’s thick tongue worked its way over her vagina, lapping and sucking and drinking April’s sweet nectar that soon began to flow in abundance, as she grew moist and on the verge of an orgasm. Mona Lisa hated each second, but she’d do it for Raphael. He’d saved her life more than once and this was nothing compared to all he’d been through. The beatings, nearly being killed and comatose. She shut her eyes, pretending it was Raphael she was pleasuring and April’s now groans his.

April came with a loud cry a few minutes later, her sex drenched in her juices and squirting into Mona Lisa’s obliging mouth. Mona Lisa resisted the urge to spit and swallowed. Then she said, “I did what you wanted.”

“Indeed you have,” Sergei said. “Isn’t she good, my slaves?”  
“Yes,” Leatherhead, the Rat King and Slash said in unison.  
“But we’re not done,” Sergei said. “Flip her over. I want to see you use your tail.”

“If that’s what you wish,” Mona Lisa said in a neutral tone, loathing the man and what she now had to do to April, who’d thought it was all over. She turned April onto her back and slowly thrust her tail in, inch by inch, until a good seven inches was inside of April’s ass. April shrieked at the unwanted penetration, fisting the sofa, tears running down her cheeks.

“Fuck her good,” Leatherhead said. “I love watching a good pounding.”

Mona Lisa thrust in and out a bit and soon April’s puckered hole was more accepting of her appendage, taking in another inch. Mona sped up and began to slam into April, making the girl cry out in agony, but Mona kept going.

A few minutes later, Sergei said, “You can stop, Swallow. You’ve done very well. I’m impressed.”

Mona pulled out and was heartbroken to see that her tail was stained red with blood from April’s ass and to hear the girl whimpering. I caused that, Mona thought, looking at the sobbing girl. I feel sick to my stomach, but I had to listen to these creeps. They know where Raphael is. Oh, April. I hope you’ll forgive me and know I had no choice.

April curled up in a ball, still weeping, hoping she’d be left alone

A man appeared and Sergei said, “Ah, Luka. How's Fantasy?”  
“Doped up on drugs. Bitch was whining that she was sore, so I gave her some morphine. But it’s her fault. We wouldn't have had to yank her teeth if she'd behaved."  
If she’d behaved, we wouldn’t have had to yank her teeth.”  
“Indeed. This is Swallow, our newest recruit.”  
“Nice,” Luka said, glancing at her. “Novak called me and the turtles got there safely.”  
“I bet Saki’s having lots of fun,” Sergei said and chuckled. “Especially with the one he’s intrigued with. The former Raphael.”

Former Raphael, Mona thought? What have they done to Raphael? And where are his brothers? Are they with him? Saki? The only Saki I can think of is Oroku Saki, Splinter’s nemesis. Has he got them? If so, I have to find a way out of here and go to his place to save them.

“Take Swallow to the lab and dress her to my standards, Luka,” Sergei said.  
“Yes, boss. Come along, slut.”

As Mona Lisa followed Luka, she thought, does former mean he’s neutered Raphael? Oh, hell no. Is that what happened to him? Raphael would rather die a thousand deaths than that. Shit. I hope that’s not what they meant and I’ll find Raphael still intact. Raphael, hold on. I’m going to find you. Hold on, sweetheart. I promise I’ll find you. And if anyone’s done anything to you, I’ll kill them, even if I die in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N A long over due chapter. Never written F/F before.  
> Poor April. Will Mona be able to escape?


	25. Alicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia gives Splinter a stern talking to and Splinter views a disturbing video.

Splinter sat in the lotus position, meditating, trying to make contact with his sons on the astral plane, but was unable to his immense disappointment. “What are you doing, old man?” Alicia asked.  
“Trying to make contact with my sons.”  
“By praying? I wouldn't be in this fucking hell hole if prayers worked."  
“No,” Splinter said, slumping his shoulders. “Meditating. It calms me and I’m usually able to make a connection with my sons on the astral plane, but there's nothing this time. Not even with my eldest son, Leonardo, and I always make contact with him.”  
“Probably dead,” Alicia said bluntly. “If so, don’t feel so bad. At least they’re not suffering. I think they’re lucky to be out of this shit place, even if it’s via death.”  
“I won’t believe that. My sons aren’t dead. Maybe injured, but not dead. They can’t be. They’re all I have.”  
“Now you’re upset. You were furious that they were fucking before. What a hypocrite you are, old man. If you truly loved your sons, you’d love them no matter what they did or who they were.”  
“I do love them. It’s just my culture….”  
“Fuck your culture. And fuck you,” Alicia said coldly, her brown eyes flashing. “It’s true, Splinter. Love's meant to be unconditional. Personally, I think your sons are lucky they found love, even if it's with one another. It’s something I always wanted. To be loved and accepted, but I was always the odd one out at parties and at school. The geek, who was constantly teased and at home my parents... Let’s not go there. I’m not seeking pity. Just stating a fact. And then, when I finally meet someone, who likes me, I’m kidnapped! You speak about your sons, but there’s so much anger and judgement there, Splinter. Not unconditional love. You’re a terrible father.”  
“I raised those boys from infancy, taught them everything I know, loved them and worried about them.”  
“Sure, but they’re not little kids any longer and are capable of making their own decisions. They want to be together and if you love them and they’re still alive, you need to accept that. You’ve spoken about Raphael and his bad temper. Perhaps his love for Leonardo will help him mellow a bit and he’ll be calmer and happier. Wouldn’t that be pleasant? Michelangelo wouldn’t feel so sad and think he was alone. Donatello, knowing he's found love, would spend less time in his lab and would be happy. And Leonardo could relax a bit more with his lover. It’s not a crime they found love, Splinter. They need love and deserve it. They can’t just be your pawns in your fight against your nemesis for the rest of their lives. There’s more to life than that.”  
“BS. Yes, they needed to be taught ninjitsu to defend themselves, but they didn’t need to be a part of your vendetta with Oroku Saki. You groomed them for your own personal revenge. Did it ever occur to you that all they really wanted to be was kids? Of course not, because you’re a selfish, hypocritical old man! Fuck! You piss me off big time. It’s no wonder Raphael was always so hot headed. You’d annoy a saint.”

Splinter had never been spoken to that way in his life and he bristled at first, his dark eyes stony, but upon reflection of her words, he said, “You’re right. My boys just wanted to be kids and I didn’t allow them to be. I used them in my quest for revenge and I should be ashamed of myself.”  
“Yes. You should be. But if they're alive and you're reunited with them, let them be teenagers and have fun. Tell them they don’t have to fight Saki anymore. Maybe move to another city and spend your days in peace. Or give them a choice. They can be ninjas or have a quiet life doing what they want to do. I’m pretty sure your sons would choose the latter. Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo don’t enjoy fighting and Raphael….Well, he can use his aggression on something less dangerous. Like video games.”  
Splinter sighed and said, “You are right.”  
“I usually am.”  
"And where will you go if you get out of here?"  
“No idea. I wasn’t close to my family and the few friends I have would freak if they saw me. I have nowhere to go.”  
“You can always stay with me and my sons. After all, we might become parents and it’s best for the little ones if the parents live close to one another, so they can properly co-parent.”  
“I’ll think about it. I’m a loner, Splinter. Always have been.”

The door opened and Sergei and a henchman Splinter hadn’t seen before, stepped inside, pushing a trolley on which were a TV and a DVD player. Sergei flashed the DVD in his hand and said with a malicious grin, “A homemade movie, which I know you’ll love, rat. I certainly get off when I view it.” He popped the DVD into the machine and pressed play.

Leonardo and Casey immediately appeared on the screen, kissing and groping, Leo’s churrs sounding like that of a purring, pleased cat. “What is that?” Splinter asked. “Why are you showing me such filth?”  
“That,” Sergei said. “Is the former Leonardo and the former Casey Jones. Now known as Tiffani and Chantelle. Quite remarkable and just look at Tiffani’s legs. They’re nearly as gorgeous as Scarlet’s.”  
“Turn it off,” Splinter said, feeling tight in his chest and sadness engulfing him.  
“Why? Don’t like it? Let me turn up the volume,” Sergei said meanly.

Sergei did and Splinter covered his ears, trying to block it out. He hadn’t been aware his son could make those noises and it sickened and horrified him to the core. What have those monsters done to Leonardo to make him so pretty, he wondered? Where is my brave, muscular son and where are the others? Have they suffered the same fate? And how can Leonardo enjoy what he’s doing? Has he no pride? Or have they stripped it from him?

As if reading his mind, Sergei said, “Your other sons are no more, but they sure make beautiful girls. Exquisite and they’ll bring in a lot of money for my pal. I believe you know Oroku Saki. I sold them to him for a good price. They’ll be cared for, as long as they do what they’re instructed, which is to pleasure the clients. Saki will be sending me videos of the girls, so you’ll be able to see how they’re adapting to their new life as whores. I’ll be visiting them too and if you’re a really good rat, I’ll be able to let you have a visit and try one of them out. You might like Scarlett. She’s fiery, but sexy and her legs and boobs are just wow. She’s extremely special.”  
“You’re a psycho,” Splinter said heatedly. “They’re just kids. Innocent kids! And I would never….They’re my sons... Suggesting that's repulsive.”  
“Not sons anymore. They're girls, who’ll make my friend wealthier than he’s ever dreamed of. I’ll leave the video on repeat, okay? I know you secretly want to jerk off. Why wouldn't you? It's fucking hot. I must go. Have to see how my new recruit, Swallow’s doing. Later, rat.”

Sergei left the DVD on repeat and along with his thug, exited the room.

Splinter held his head in his hands and a stray tear coursed down his cheek. My sons, he thought dejectedly. My beloved sons. How I miss you and I’m sorry for all you’ve endured. I’d give anything to hold you and tell you I love you.

“I’m sorry, Splinter,” Alicia said, placing a paw on his shoulder. “That must have been pretty tough to watch.”  
"Yes. And knowing my sons are no longer the young men they were becoming, but girls and sluts at that. They must be mortified, especially Raphael, who prided himself on his masculinity. I assume Scarlett’s him, because he’s the only one of my sons, who had a fiery nature. Raphael would rather die than be a weakling. I must escape, find them and save them.”  
“There is no escape, Splinter. I’ve tried so many times and been thwarted. Your sons are doomed to live out their days as pleasure slaves and this is our life.”  
“I refuse to accept that,” Splinter said firmly and set his mouth in a thin line. “I will find my sons and I’ll find a way of changing them back.”

Splinter sat down in the lotus position again and began to meditate, hoping he'd connect with his sons this time. Please, he thought. Make contact. I need to hear from you so badly. Please. I need to tell you I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for all the kudos and reviews. :)
> 
> Will Splinter establish contact with his sons this time?


	26. Raphael's torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's humiliation continues.

Raphael was lying down on the king-size bed and trying to figure out a way of escaping, when the door opened and Shredder stepped inside, along with Miyoko and Alopex. “Scarlett,” Shredder said. “I brought you company. Mother and Alopex. They’ll be your tutors with regards to etiquette, how to dress as a woman and how to speak correctly too. I know you can’t talk right now, but I’ll find a surgeon, who’ll rectify that. Alopex will also be your personal assistant and will help you with makeup and other grooming activities. A woman has to look her best at all times and I expect nothing less from you.”  
“Fuck ya,” Raphael mouthed, his red eyes blazing with hatred.  
“Still insolent, I see,” Shredder said and backhanded Raphael hard, making him grimace. “There’ll be no more swearing. Not ever. Only sweet words pouring out of your luscious lips, Scarlett, and no more of that dreadful Brooklyn accident. It’s so course and unsexy! Splinter failed by allowing you to talk so crudely, but I won’t. I like my girls even tempered, sweet, polite and adorable and you’ll soon be that. Pay attention to your lessons and everything I say, because there will be consequences for your sisters if you don't. I'll be outside. Have fun, Scarlett.” Shredder bent down and kissed Raphael on his luscious lips and added, “Mother, she needs more Botox. Please see to it.”

“Yes, Saki,” Miyoko said. “Now,” she said, when Shredder had left. “Get up and let’s have a look at you, dear girl.”

“She’s very pretty,” Alopex said with a smirk. “Hardly recognizable from the Raphael I knew. It's an improvement if you ask me and I love the makeup. Raphael was hideous.”

“Yer just bitter, bitch, because I rejected ya,” Raphael mouthed, standing up.

Alopex’s eyes flashed dangerously and unable to stop her rage, she slapped him hard across the cheek and said, “Rubbish. Why would I want a reptile when I have a handsome mate?”  
Raphael rubbed his sore cheek and mouthed, “In yer dreams. No one would want a fuckin’ psycho, like ya!”

“Enough!” Miyoko scolded. “Alopex, my dear, don’t let her annoy you. She really isn’t worth it. Scarlett, that potty mouth of yours is atrocious. Desist from cussing or I’ll have to be nasty and you really don’t want me nasty. Do you? I’m a whizz with every blade under the sun and,” she said, approaching Raphael, and tilting his face up to meet hers. “I like nothing better than slicing up fresh meat. Get my drift, girly?”  
Raphael badly wanted to attack the women, but he was fearful of what would happen to his “brothers” if he did, so he just nodded, and mouthed, “Yeah. I’ll listen.”  
“Good,” Miyoko said. “I’m so glad we understand one another. Let’s have a proper look at you. Pull down the compression garment. There’s a good girl.”

Swallowing down his humiliation, Raphael pulled down his compression garment, exposing his new red body and matching tail. “Bless. She’s a cutie,” Alopex said and sniggered, making Raphael purse his green lips in indignation. He wasn’t used to being on display and he loathed it, especially being in front of his enemies.

“She is,” Miyoko agreed, cupping Raphael’s left boob. She rolled the nipple between her fingers, causing Raphael’s cheeks to redden. Despite himself, he liked the sensual feeling and he ducked his head in embarrassment, hoping they didn’t realize that.

“Aw. We’ve embarrassed her!” Alopex said and giggled. “It’s so funny seeing this side of her. She was an arrogant brute before. I like her this way.”

“She loves the attention,” Miyoko said with a sneer, as Raphael’s nipple grew erect under her touch. “But she’ll have to wait until later for more, because we have work to do. Alopex, be a lamb and open the dresser over there.”  
Alopex brought out a huge pile of lingerie. “This?”  
“Yes, my dear. Scarlett, have a look at your new nightwear. You’ll be so sexy in it and all the clients will love you.”

The lingerie was extensive: everything from garter belts, to corsets, to bras, to panties, to charmeuse, to babydolls, to bustiers to teddies and the fabric material was mostly silk and satin. There were also various fetish get-ups, including a nurse outfit and a playboy bunny one. Ain't no way I'm gettin’ in that, Raphael thought in disgust, wrinkling his beak. Leo looks so dumb in it. Why would I wanna wear it? There were also various fetish items in the drawer that Alopex brought out, including handcuffs, whips, chains, a cat o’ nine tails, butt plugs, cock rings and various other dildoes. Mosta the clothin' is so skimpy, Raphael thought. Fuckin’ hate them objectifyin’ me and bein’ on display for them. And I gotta fuck strangers all the time. I ain’t no whore. I’ve only fucked two people and Leo’s been the only one I’ve loved and the only one I ever wanted. The only one I still want. I miss Leo. I wish we were still at home and this…

Miyoko held up a black satin teddy and said, “Try it on, Scarlett. It’s not too tight for you after your op.”

Thinking of his “brothers”, Raphael took the teddy and slipped it on, gasping at the feel of the fabric against his stub of a cock. It felt amazing and a strange feeling of arousal pooled in his gut and a silent churr escaped his throat. “Like that, Scarlett?” Miyoko asked. “Have a look in the mirror.”

Raphael looked in the mirror at his boobs barely covered by the teddy, as it hugged his body, his long blonde hair cascading down his shoulders, his perfect makeup and thought, this is real. This is me now. No more Raphael. Only Scarlett. I don’t want this, but I gotta admit it feels amazin’. Fuck. If I only could cum. I wanna cum so bad! He nodded and mouthed, “Yeah. It fits well.”

“That it does,” Alopex said and laughed. “You’re sexy. Embrace the new you.”

Miyoko made Raphael try on the rest of the lingerie. He found he enjoyed it to his immense dismay. Why do I like it so much, Raphael thought? I’m a fuckin’ guy. I ain’t supposed ta like this. What would Sensei think 'bout his muscular and manly son now? He’d be fuckin’ ashamed. I am and that I like it. All this attention's kinda nice, though, and I do look so very pretty. Whoa, Raphael. Ya called yerself pretty! What are ya thinkin’? Ya should fight this and show some pride! Gotta do that!

“Right. We’re done with the lingerie,” Alopex said. “Everything fits you so perfectly, Scarlett. We don’t have shoes yet, other than the ones you came with, but we’ll get some made. In the meantime…”

“I’m done with playin’,” Raphael growled voicelessly, trying to assert himself and to regain his pride.

Miyoko’s eyes blazed and her face darkened in rage. She backhanded Raphael, who winced, and said, “This is your final warning, Scarlett. I have the power and can insure great harm comes to your sisters. Do you understand me?” Raphael didn’t answer and stared back at her defiantly. Incensed, she tugged his long hair hard and said in a low, threatening voice, “Girly, I’m serious. Deadly. Behave or I’ll be forced to act!”

“She means it,” Alopex said. “I’ve seen people on the receiving end of her wrath. And it wasn’t a pretty sight when she was done with them. You’d be wise to adhere to her orders. Besides, it’s not so bad, Scarlett. You have an incredible wardrobe and you’ll get all the cocks you want. I’d be over the moon. What more could you want?”

Leo, Raphael thought. Freedom and Leo. "Yeah," he mouthed. “I’ll do what ya say and play dress up. Just don’t hurt my brothers.”

“Sisters,” Miyoko corrected, letting go of Raphael’s hair. “Good girl, Scarlett. Now for the dresses. Open the cupboard, Alopex.”

Alopex opened the cupboard and took out various dresses in the princess style that Shredder had wanted his previous girlfriend to wear. She’d refused and the dresses all remained in the closet when she’d left. Raphael tried them all on, begrudgingly admitting that they were pretty and that he felt like a princess when he was asked. Who’d have thought, Raphael thought, as he sashayed in a blue silk dress with ruffles and frills, that I’d be wearin’ dresses and makeup? Me. Tough Raphael, who loved bashin’ Purple Dragons and liftin’ weights and fixin’ my bike. Now a girly girl with a huge wardrobe. Does Leo feel the same way ‘bout himself? Does he like the new him? I know me and Leo fought, but I wanna talk ta him. I gotta. Maybe I was wrong and he didn’t like Casey and it was forced.

Miyoko instructed Alopex to undress Raphael and to bring a pile of bras from another dresser. Alopex helped Raphael put on a lacy black one and said, “You need to wear bras, so your tits will stay firm. I love them. I reckon they’re thirty eight double D's Exquisite. Can I touch?”

Raphael glared and opened his mouth to say no, but Miyoko held up a hand and said, “Of course you can. Scarlett’s body is for everyone to enjoy.”  
Alopex smirked and cupped Raphael’s right boob through the fabric. “I’d love to play with them.”  
“You will, but not now. We still have work to do.”  
Alopex removed her hand and said, “I can’t wait, Mrs Oroku. I’m having so much fun helping Scarlett embrace her feminine side. I just wish my brother could see it too! He’d get a kick out of it. Can I take photos?”  
“You can do that later, my child.”

Fuck, Raphael thought. Tiger Claw’s gonna see me dressed like this and he’ll show his pals. I’m a laughin’ stock. I wonder if our other enemies know too!

Next up was hair and Raphael had to admit that brushing his hair made him feel really good and beautiful. Admiring his locks, he mouthed, “Nice.”  
"Yes,” Miyoko said. “You have lovely, thick hair. You’ll wash it daily and you’ll bath daily. Pedicures and manicures are once a week and so are spa treatments and facials. Actually, you’ll bath after each servicing of a client. Hygiene is important. There will be dental check-ups every two months and a doctor once a month. Have you ever had a manicure and pedicure?”  
“No,” Raphael mouthed.  
“They’re so much fun,” Miyoko said, taking his hands in hers. “You’ll grow to love them, Scarlett, and we’ll change your makeup periodically. Now put on the compression garment and keep the bra on. It looks amazing on you.”

Raphael did as he was told, and wondered, is this the end of my humiliation for today? Fuck. I’ve had it. Makeup, dresses, bras, lingerie and Alopex snickering at my expense. Fuck. My life blows. I'd end things now if I had my sai. This can’t be my life forever, can it? But, the weird thing is I’m kinda likin' this. No. I gotta keep fightin’ this. I’m a fuckin’ boy! Raphael and not Scarlett. And I will escape with the guys and Donnie will find a cure and Leo and I will be together, like before! Don’t break down, Raphael. Don’t give in. Ya ain’t and ain't never been a quitter or pansy. And ya ain’t gonna be one now!

“Scarlett, I’ll see you in the morning,” Miyoko said. “Saki will see you shortly. Rest, girly.”

“Yes, Scarlett,” Alopex said with a giggle. “You’re going to need all the rest you can get, because once you’ve healed, you can forget about getting much of it.”

When the villains had left, Raphael snarled voicelessly and threw a vase at the wall in rage. It shattered into a million pieces, but it didn’t quell his fury or make him feel any better.

The door opened and Shredder stepped inside, carrying a tray on which was Raphael’s dinner. He glanced at the smashed porcelain vase and said, “That was my favorite Ming vase. It belonged to my grandmother.”  
“I don’t fuckin’ care!” Raphael mouthed, red eyes flashing.  
“Tut, tut, Scarlett,” Shredder said calmly, as if he were speaking to a child. “You don’t learn, do you? Well, you were never the brightest, but even fools learn after a time and you will.” He placed the tray on the desk and yanked out his cell. “Boris, I want you to gather up Tiffani, Donatello and Bambi and flog them. A hundred times each. And then I want….”  
“No!” Raphael mouthed, horrified at what Shredder had ordered. “I’ll do whatever ya want. Don’t hurt them. Please. Please. Please.”  
“Cancel that, Boris. Yes. I'm sure." Shredder placed the phone into his belt and said, “I’m glad you came to your senses.”  
“What do ya want from me?” Raphael asked.  
“Well, a blowjob would be a good start. Get on your knees and suck me off and I want an apology for breaking my vase.”  
“I’m sorry,” Raphael said, slumping his shoulders. “I got mad. Don’t hurt the guys. Please. They ain’t done nothin’ wrong.”  
“On your knees, Scarlett. Now. And do a proper job. Your sisters’ lives depends on it.”

Swallowing down his revulsion, Raphael approached the bed, knelt down and unzipped Shredder’s trousers. Then he pulled his boxers down, exposing his thick eight inch cock. I don’t wanna do this, Raphael thought. I don’t. I feel sick. I...

“Now, Scarlett,” Shredder ordered.

Raphael blew hot breath onto Shredder’s cock, which immediately began to twitch, as Shredder grew aroused. Then he stroked Shredder’s cock, while licking the shaft and keeping eye contact with him. Shredder moaned and said, “Good. Keep going. Been so long since I had head and no one did a better job than you.”

I wanna barf, Raphael thought, as he spit onto Shredder’s cock, knowing the man enjoyed a dirty, nasty show of it. Then he rubbed his spit up and down the shaft and slapped the head of Shredder’s cock onto his tongue.

“That’s my girl,” Shredder moaned. “You’re a natural, Scarlett, and this is what you were born to do.”

Raphael made his way down to the base of Shredder’s cock and pushed it back onto his stomach, so he had total access to Shredder’s balls. Shredder leaned forward, so his balls were hanging out and Raphael simultaneously stroked his cock, while licking his ball sack, causing Shredder to let out a groan and to close his eyes in bliss. Raphael took his time, knowing from experience the villain hated his blowjobs being rushed. 

I’m gonna pretend this is Leo, Raphael thought. Every time I gotta ta do it. It’ll make it easier for me ta swallow. No pun intended.

Raphael gently took Shredder’s balls into his mouth, one at a time, and sucked, listening to the groaning noises the villain was making and wondering how his life had become so pathetic and meaningless. He was now nothing more than a glorified slut to be used and abused how Shredder and his clients wanted and he had no say in it. He paused, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Scarlett,” Shredder boomed. He grabbed Raphael hair and tugged it, causing him to wince. "Don’t stop and stop sobbing. You love giving head. You had no qualms sucking me off before, so get on with it.”

Raphael wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and ran his tongue behind Shredder’s balls, Then he licked the area between Shredder's balls and his asshole, knowing the villain loved it. “Ah. So good,” Shredder moaned. “Such a good girl, my Scarlett. That’s it. Lick there.” Raphael flicked his tongue right on Shredder’s asshole and the villain groaned again, as his cock now stood proud and erect., “Yes. That’s wonderful, whore. Keep going.”

Raphael then made his way up to the head of Shredder’s cock and slowly took it into his mouth. Then using his right hand to grip the shaft, he took his other hand and with his forefinger and thumb, grabbed Shredder’s balls close to his body, so that he was gripping the loose skin above the testicles. Then he began sucking his cock, while applying downward pressure on Shredder’s ball sack, doing it slowly, the way Shredder liked it.

Shredder gasped, as pleasure coursed through his body and he pushed Raphael’s head down hard, so that his cock was further in his mouth. “Tell me you love me,” Shredder demanded, pulling out. “Like you did before. Tell me.”  
Raphael looked up and mouthed, “I love ya.”  
“And you were wrong to break us up.”  
“I was wrong, Saki. I shoulda never done that. I’m sorry.”  
“Damn straight you were. Tell me you love sucking my cock and you want me to cum in your mouth.”  
Raphael mouthed, “Nothin’ makes me happier than suckin’ yer cock and I want ya ta cum in my mouth. Wanna drink yer juices.”  
“Good girl. Now back to work.”

Raphael took Shredder's cock back into his mouth and it wasn’t long before he knew that Shredder was close to cumming. He continued sucking, taking the head even further into his mouth, as Shredder’s moans increased in volume. “Ah,” Shredder moaned. “I’m going to cum into that pretty mouth of yours. Don’t stop.”

Shredder came a few minutes later and shot his essence down Raphael’s obliging throat. “Swallow it all, Scarlett,” he demanded. “Every last drop.”

Raphael did as instructed, and when Shredder pulled out, he thought his job was done for the day. Sighing voicelessly, he prepared to stand up, but was pulled back down onto his haunches.

“No, Scarlett,” Shredder snapped. “You’re done when I say so. Clean me.”

Raphael took Shredder’s cock into his mouth, gently sucked it clean and swallowed every drop of his cum. Then he glanced up, seeking approval.

“Yes. Well done,” Shredder said, condescendingly patting his head. “You were almost as good as I remembered. “You have cum on those gorgeous lips of yours and on your face. I like it. it suits you, my slut.”

Drained after his humiliating, long day, tears ran down Raphael’s cheeks. He’d had enough. All he wanted to do was go home and be with Leo. Is there no end ta this nightmare, he thought?

“Oh, Scarlett,” Shredder said, as he stood up. "Don't cry. It's pointless." Shredder pulled up his trousers and zipped it up. Then he added, "Come and have your dinner. You can eat standing up, seeing that you can’t sit just yet. Come on, bimbo.”

Raphael obeyed him and Shredder handed him a bowl. Inspecting the contents, Raphael frowned. He’d never been one for salad. It was such a….well, girly thing. He loved his meat and vegetables and salad if he had to, but it wasn’t something he’d voluntarily choose. It was diet food in his opinion and he wasn’t fat by any means. And to add insult, the portion was only half a bowl. How was it enough to feed his appetite?

“It’s salad,” Shredder said. “You’ll be eating a lot of vegetables, salads and fruits. Chicken sometimes and red meat occasionally. Junk food only if I okay it. I don’t want you getting fat, Scarlett. You currently weigh approximately one hundred and forty pounds, including your shell. I expect you to maintain that weight. You’ll be weighed once a week and there will be consequences if you disobey me. My clients don’t want an obese girl and neither do I. Eat up.”

Raphael ate his food, but his stomach rumbled when he was finished, signaling he was still hungry. Shredder smiled and said, “Your stomach will soon adjust to the smaller portions, Scarlett. There’s water here if you’re thirsty, but that’s it for tonight. I’ll be back in a while. I have a meeting I need to attend to.”  
“Can I see my sisters?” Raphael mouthed. “Gotta see them.”  
“Perhaps tomorrow if you behave, Scarlett. Good night.” Shredder kissed Raphael on his plump lips and added, “I can’t wait until you’re better and my cock can fill you up with my seed. You always looked so terrific underneath me. It’s where you belong. Submissive and mine to own for eternity. Don’t look so distressed. It’s pointless getting upset. There's no escape and no cure.”

When Shredder had left, Raphael threw himself onto the bed, plastron down, and wept bitterly. I wanna go home. I wanna see Leo, he thought. I want my old life back. I can’t live this way forever. And what if he tells the guys ‘bout my relationship with him? I ain’t never gonna live that down and the guys will hate me. Fuck. Don’t let them find out. Please, Lord. I couldn’t bear it if they hated me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Next up will be how Leo and the others are adjusting.
> 
> Thanks for all your kudos and reviews :)


	27. Shredder reveals Raphael's betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers learn of Raphael's betrayal and Leo's heartbroken. Raphael and Shredder have a chat and come to an "agreement."

Shredder went into the kitchen to see how Mikey was getting on with dinner. “Why’s it not ready, Bambi?” Shredder demanded. “I like to eat at six and it’s ten past.”  
“It’ll be ready in an hour. Sorry. I had some difficulties with the stove,” Mikey said, throwing his hands up apologetically.  
“Not good enough!” Shredder said crossly. “Make sure everything's on the table at six in future. No later.”  
“Y-yes. Got it.”  
“Got it, what?”  
“Master?”  
“Exactly. I'm your Master and don’t you ever forget it.”  
Mikey chewed his lip nervously and said, “I won’t, Master.”  
“Good girl. I expect a three course dinner every night. There are recipe books, so make use of them.”  
“I will, Master.”  
Shredder smiled and said, “You were born to be a maid, Bambi. Look at you so beautiful in your uniform.” Shredder leaned forward and planted a kiss on Mikey’s lips. “Such soft and inviting lips, Bambi, my dear,” he added, cupping Mikey’s rear and making him blush profusely. “And such a nice ass too. I'll enjoy it tonight, so be ready when I summon you.”  
“Yes, Master,” Mikey said, trembling at the thought of having sex with the villain.  
“Don’t be afraid, Bambi. I may be tough, but I can be sweet and tender as a lover. Ask Scarlett. She knows.”  
“What?” Mikey said in disbelief. “Uh, what, Master?”  
“Didn’t you know? Well, Scarlett and I had a relationship and she was awesome in the sack. I have photos. I’ll show you later.”  
“Scarlett would never… She would never sleep with you, Master.”  
“But she did and what’s more she said she loved me. Now, enough chit-chat. Keep an eye on the food. I won't tolerate burned food! I'm going to see how Tiffani's faring. Hopefully, she hasn’t been dilly dallying, like some of us!”

I want to go home, Mikey thought, tears running down his cheeks. And Raph? How could he sleep with Shredder and betray us like that?

XXXX 

Leo was polishing a heavy sword, when Shredder entered the weapon’s room. “How are things coming along, Tiffani?” Shredder asked.  
“Master, I’ve cleaned about half of the weapons," Leo said.  
“Great. You can eat when you're finished, but don't over eat. I’ll be weighing you weekly and you should weigh no more than one hundred and forty pounds.”  
“Yes, Master. May I ask a question?” Shredder nodded. “How are my sisters?”  
“They’re all fine. Don't worry, Tiffani. Just do your job, like a good girl.”  
“Can I see them? I really need to see my sisters.”  
“Perhaps tomorrow.”  
Leo’s shoulders slumped and his lower lip stuck out. “Master, please," Leo begged. “I miss my sisters so much.”  
“Stop whining. I said maybe tomorrow,” Shredder snapped in a tone that brooked no disobedience. Leo flinched and Shredder added, “You don’t have to worry about them ever again, Tiffani. Just focus on being a good girl. I'll ensure they’re cared for in every way, especially sensational Scarlett. She’s something. We had a relationship before her transition and I know she loved me. She told me multiple times.  
“What the fuck? You and Raph?" Leo blurted out, shock upon his face. “Raph would never sleep with you, He hates you just as much as we all do!”  
“You're mistaken,” Shredder said with a smirk. “We fucked, but it wasn’t just a physical relationship. It was romantic and emotional. I gave her what none of you did, which was love and affection. I did love her back. She melted my heart.”  
“You’re lying!”  
“I’m not. You’re welcome to ask Scarlett when you see her and I have proof on my phone. I kept all of our conversations, video recordings, audio and photos.” Shredder flipped open his phone and showed Leo his photo gallery. There were numerous ones of Raphael in various compromising positions, lust in his eyes, as he stroked himself. Raphael dressed in bondage gear, Raphael lying on his back, a come-hither expression in his eyes, posing for the camera.

Leo scrolled through them, his heart sinking. Raph fucked our enemy, he thought. He betrayed us. Raph’s a fucking traitor. He loves Shredder. How could he love that psycho? Did he really love me or was that just an act, because his relationship with chrome dome ended?

“Lovely, aren’t they?” Shredder said. “He was gorgeous, but now he’s even more perfect. Have a listen to this.” Shredder played an audio file and Leo heard the sounds of grunting, moaning and Raphael’s churring. It sickened him to the core.

“I’ve heard enough,” Leo said and curled his lip in distaste. “You’ve made it clear. So you screwed Raph. Big deal.”  
“It is a big deal, isn’t it, Tiffani? He betrayed his family by sleeping with the enemy and you’re furious with him. I can see it on your face.”  
“I don’t care,” Leo said, shrugging his shoulders. “Raph was probably lying to get laid. That’s all you were.”

Shredder smiled sweetly and played another audio file. “So, Raphael, how do you think our relationship’s going?”  
“Great. I’ never thought it would, Saki, but I’m real happy. Ya treat me good and I ain't never felt so contented before.”  
“Me too. Does it bother you that I’m twenty years older than you?”  
“Nah. Didn’t when we got together and don't now. I love ya so much. I got somethin’ for ya. This.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s a ring, dumbass.”  
“Are you asking me?”  
“I am. Will ya?”  
“Yes! I love you, Raphael.”  
“I love ya too, Saki! Hey. Now that we’re engaged, we can think ‘bout havin’ kids. I was serious ‘bout the implantin’ of a uterus and ovaries in me. Wanna be a daddy so bad.”  
“Badly.”  
“Whatever. So, what do ya say ta that?”  
“Yes and you’ll have to tell your family about us, Raphael. They won’t be pleased.”  
“So what? I love ya and ya love me and they gotta accept that or else they won’t ever see me again.”

“Enough!” Leo said, resisting the urge to vomit. “So you and Raph fucked and got engaged. What then? Did he dump you? That’s how it went, didn’t it?”  
“No," Shredder said. "A few days passed after that and we still talked and fucked. Then he sent a photo of himself with the caption 'Love ya, Leo' one evening. And I wanted revenge on him for playing with my heart and cheating on me. And then my friend sent me you guys, so I got what I wanted. Revenge and Raphael. And I have control of you lot. Life’s great. Say something. You look a bit shell shocked. It must hurt knowing he was cheating on you with me too.”  
Leo squeezed his eyes shut and a tear slid down his cheeks, as he said, “You win. You own us and you’re right. Raph betrayed us and we…We're your slaves and at your mercy, but if you truly ever loved Raph, you'll honor him and will love him the way he deserves.”  
“Scarlett and I don’t believe he loved you, Tiffani.”  
“Doesn’t matter,” Leo said, studying the sword. “It’s the past.”  
“Absolutely. I’ve loved our chat. Any words for your sister?”  
“Tell her to go to hell,” Leo hissed, his eyes flashing.  
“I’ll be happy to pass on the message, my sweet Tiffani. Get back to your cleaning if you want dinner tonight.”

Shredder exited the room, leaving a furious and heartbroken Leo, who resumed his chores and tried not to think about his cheating ex-mate.

XXXX 

Shredder returned to his bedroom and found Raphael lying on his plastron on the bed. “My sweet Scarlett,” he said, sitting down on the bed. “I have a message from your sister, Tiffani. She wasn’t happy when she learned about our relationship and she wants you to go to hell.”  
Red eyes opened and Raphael’s face visibly fell and he mouthed, “Why the hell did ya tell him? I said I was yers. Ya didn’t need ta do that! Now Leo hates me!"  
“With good reason, my pet. You were cheating on both of us and you sent me a naked photo of yourself with the caption 'I love ya, Leo' when you were with me!"  
"Ain't true! Is that what ya told him? I cheated on ya, yeah, when me and Leo unexpectedly happened. I apologized ta ya and we agreed ta mutually split and then I was with Leo only. I ain't never cheated on him. Never woulda! How could ya do that ta me, Saki? Does Mikey know?”  
“Bambi knows. Donatello will too and they all loathe you. But don’t worry. You have me and I will love you. Forever. You’ll be my wife in time and we'll have the babies we talked about. You belong to me, Scarlett,” Shredder said, tilting Raphael’s face up to meet his.  
A tear ran down Raphael’s face and he mouthed, as his shoulders sagged, “Do what ya want, Saki. I don’t care no more. Leo hates me and life ain’t worth livin’ and know I never loved ya. I was just a lonely kid cravin’ affection and ya filled the void. That’s it!”  
Shredder’s face darkened and his eyes blazed, as he backhanded Raphael so hard, his head spun. “Don’t you ever say that, Scarlett! You did love me and you still love me. Leonardo was just a fling and not worthy of you. You and I are soulmates, the same side of the coin and we'll live together forever!”  
Raphael rubbed his aching cheek and mouthed, “Keep tellin’ yerself that. Ya got me, but ya'll never make me happy like Leo did.”  
“I will, Scarlett, because I'll do whatever it takes to win you back.”  
“Ya can’t win what ya never had.”  
“Your family will never forgive you.”  
"I accept that and that I'm yer whore now, but ya'll never have my love and respect. That's a promise."  
“What would win your love?”  
“Nothin’. Pay attention. Whatever affection I mighta had for ya….”  
“You said you never loved me.”  
“Well, I lied. I loved ya. Not like I love Leo, but I did love ya deeply and now ya’ve turned it into revulsion and hatred for ya. Look what yer doin’ ta me, Saki. That ain’t love. That’s control. I thought ya were a decent person underneath that wall of fear and violence and self-loathin’ ya got. I believed in ya. If Leo hadn’t come along, me and ya would…coulda had a future. For real. As Raphael and Saki. Not this freakish version of me.”  
“There's no changing you back, Raphael, if that’s what you’re asking. And why would you want to be the brute you were? You’re gorgeous now. Perfect.”  
“Yer not listenin’ ta me!”  
“I heard every word and you really don’t hate me, Raphael. You say you do, but you don’t. In your own words ‘I could never hate ya, Saki. That'd be like hatin’ myself. Yer the key ta my life and nothin’ or no one else could make me as happy as ya do.’ Remember? And you can’t blame it on drink or anything. You were sober! So, my pretty girl, stop with the shit and accept your fate. You’re mine and so are your sisters. Forever.”  
“Yer right. I did say that and I meant it.”  
“You’re a horribly confused girl, Scarlett. You talk about your love for Leonardo. Then you talk about your love for me and you say you loved Leonardo more. You know what I think? I think you loved me more and you felt guilty about us and when Leonardo approached you, you went with him, but you never stopped thinking about me. Am I right?”

There was silence. Then Raphael pursed his luscious green lips and mouthed, "Believe what ya want, Saki."  
“So I'm right!” Shredder said victoriously. “You know you don’t have to fight me, Scarlett.”  
“It’s Raphael,” Raphael said and sighed voicelessly.  
“We won't speak of Raphael after this conversation. Or maybe we should occasionally to remind you of your lost manhood, but belittling you is no fun, although I do derive satisfaction from doing that to your sisters, especially Tiffani, the former golden boy. What a drip she was sucking up to Splinter and Bambi was such an irritating brat with his cheerfulness. You were too brutish and Donatello was a snooze. Well, his brains will help me achieve further riches. And I'll enjoy hiring them out. You'll work and make me money, but you'll also have all the riches you could ever want. Like you deserve. Will you continue fighting me, Scarlett? I’d choose your answer wisely if you want your sisters to be all right.”  
Raphael mouthed, "No. I said I'm yers and as much as my sisters hate me now, I’ll do what ya want. Just don’t hurt them. I’m yers, Saki, and whoever else ya want me ta fuck.”  
“Excellent,” Shredder said with a smile. He tilted Raphael’s face up and kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue inside the emasculated turtle’s mouth, their tongues dancing together. A knock sounded on the door. Shredder broke the kiss and said, “That’s probably my mother summoning me to dinner. I’ll see you later, my sweet wife.”

Raphael nodded. He lay back down, closed his eyes and thought miserably, as tears rained down his face, Leo. Oh, Leo. I love ya so much. Yer wrong thinkin’ I cheated on ya. I never did. Would never hurt ya like that. And I'm gonna find ya and tell that when I get a moment. As for gettin’ outta here, that's probably never gonna happen or us changin’ back, but I will ensure ya don’t hate me and that ya know the truth. That while I loved tin can, yer the one I love most and who’ll always have my heart and soul and no one can change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Shredder really is a slimeball. Poor Raph and his brothers. Will Raph be able to convince Leo that Shredder was fibbing?
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and reviews :)


	28. Raphael's unexpected gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's given an old necklace that belonged to Novak's gran.

Shredder went to the dining room, where Miyoko, Boris, Novak and Maksim were seated, sat down and yelled. “Bambi, we’re hungry. Bring the damn food.”  
“Y-yes, Master,” Mikey stammered from the kitchen, as he quickly dished up food onto two large plates. There were already dipping sauces on the table, as well as oriental crockery and cutlery. Then he grabbed the plates and trying not to topple in his high heels, he made his way to the lounge. 

XXXX 

Mikey placed the plates in front of everyone and said, "Here’s the first course. I hope you enjoy it. It’s for you all to share.”  
“What is it?” Miyoko asked.  
“Pizza gyoza. You’ll love it. My bros and I were blown away when we first had them. We usually make a huge batch. I can easily eat thirty at once. You can eat it by itself or dip it into the dipping sauce. I hope you like sweet chili. Use your hands or chopsticks. Whatever you prefer.”

Maksim looked at Mikey, thinking he looked odd, but knowing he’d be punished if he spoke, said nothing and studied his hands.

Shredder nodded at the others to tuck in and using chopsticks, popped the pizza gyoza into his mouth. Chewing slowly, his face broke into a smile at the wonderful taste explosions in his mouth. He’d never had anything like it before. The turtle could definitely cook. He glanced at his mother. She too, looked delighted, as she ate.

“And?” Mikey asked eagerly. “Like them, Master?”  
“They’re scrumptious,” Shredder said. “I could easily eat them at least twice a week, but your sisters can’t eat them too often. The bitches need to watch their weight and so do you. You'll be weighed once a week and I'll be pissed off if you weigh more than one hundred and forty pounds, so don’t go overboard testing your concoctions and lay off the sugar. You'll eat mostly salads. You're dismissed.”  
Trying not to bristle at his brothers being called bitches, Mikey curtsied and said, “Yes, Master. The next course will be ready in fifteen minutes. Do you want me to pour you any wine?”  
“No. Mom and I rarely drink and my men don’t drink on duty. You may go, lass.”

When Mikey had gone, Novak said, “Boss, Luka told me that Sergei has a lizard lady, who comes from a distant planet called Salamandria.”  
“That must be the revolting reptile Mona Lisa,” Shredder said. "She was an ally of the Turtles and helped them win battles. Interesting. I bet it’ll bring in a lot of money for him. Clients like weird things. Just like mine will. I’m going to be filthy rich.”  
“I think you should buy her, boss. It’d be great revenue for us…I mean, you. He also has Chantelle, Fantasy and Destiny, who were friends of the Turtles. The former Casey Jones, April ‘O Neil and Irma. What about buying them too?”

“I’ve seen them,” Boris said. “They’re quite something, especially Chantelle. Fantasy and Destiny are toothless, because they misbehaved. Luka removed their teeth with wire cutters. I was so cross, because I love doing things like that.”

“I’ll put in an offer for lizard girl and Chantelle," Shredder said. "I hated Casey Jones. He was an arrogant prick. It’ll be fun having him under my thumb. I’ll call Sergei after dinner.” His eyes suddenly landed on Maksim and he said, “Who’s the kid? I didn’t know a kid was here.”

“Mine allegedly,” Novak said. “My parents told me. I don’t want him. I’ll get rid of him if I have to. He means nothing to me. Bloody brat. It’s probably not mine. His mother slept with everything on two legs.”

Shredder ignored him and said, “What’s your name, boy, and how old are you?”  
“Maksim,” the boy said, trying not to tremble. “I’m six.”  
“Don't be afraid, child,” Shredder said in an uncharacteristically kind tone. “I won’t hurt you. You're safe here and no harm will befall you. I promise. Novak, I’m not a particularly nice man, but one thing I won't tolerate is child abuse and family's everything to me. Treat your kid well or there’ll be consequences.”

“But, boss, he’s in the damn way," Novak protested. "How am I supposed to do my job with him always around?”  
“I’ll leave him with Scarlett, so she can practice being a mother,” Shredder said. “When you’re on duty and I'll take him under my wing. Perhaps he'll take after me when I retire. Would you like that, Maksim? I'm extremely wealthy.”

“I just want my mommy,” Maksim said, blinking back tears. “And my granny. I miss them so much. Mommy’s in heaven. I know she is. The other day I saw a rainbow and Granny said it was a sign that God was looking after Mommy and telling us she's well.”

“There’s no such thing as heaven,” Novak said sneeringly and curled his lip. “Your mom was a whore and is in hell.”  
“Novak,” Shredder warned.  
“Boss, I’ll be nicer to the brat, but I won’t let him believe in such shit. Heaven. I mean, really. Kid’s delusional. And his mommy was far from a nice person.”

“She was much nicer than you,” Maksim said, summoning up courage. “And she never hit me.”

“She should have! You’re a spoilt brat," Novak snapped.

Mikey entered the room, wheeling a trolley on which were plates of vegetables, roast beef and gravy boats.

It smelled delicious and Mikey beat a hasty retreat after he'd served them.

“I do agree with you about heaven,” Shredder said a few minutes later, when they’d tucked in.

“It does exist,” Maksim said. “All my pets went there.”

Everyone laughed at him and Novak said, “You live in a dream world, kid. It’s just something adults say to make you feel better. If one existed and there was a God too, I’d have been….”He stopped, not wishing to talk about his violent childhood and to reveal painful memories. He was continuing the pattern with his own son, but it was just normal behavior to him now. Solving things with fists and not words worked. Why change things?”

Maksim said nothing, his lower lip quivering, and tears raining down his face. “Come now,” Shredder said. “I’ll show you my dojo later. Do you like ninjitsu?”  
“What is that?” Maksim asked.  
“Martial arts. I can teach you if you like and you can be a ninja.”  
“Like on TV?”  
“Yes. And you can work for me someday and fight bad guys and be a hero. Would you like that?”

“You never fought bad guys,” Mikey muttered under his breath, having entered the room to come and clear the plates.

“What was that?” Shredder asked sharply.  
“Nothing,” Mikey said quickly. “I was just saying you were always a great fighter, Master. Hey there, young man. You okay?”  
“Of course I was," Shredder said. He deliberately dropped a fork and as Mikey bent down to pick it up, he pinched his butt, making Mikey squeal and Shredder chuckle. “I was a much better fighter than you freaks of nature.”

Maksim sighed internally, wishing he was dead. That'd be preferable than being in a room with the “horrible and weird” adults. He felt sorry for Bambi too. She seemed to be picked on as much as him, which he couldn’t understand. Bambi seemed nice.

Mikey finished clearing the table and headed into the kitchen, returning ten minutes later with a trolley, on which was several Martini glasses, containing chocolate mousse. He handed out the glasses, curtsied and fled to his kitchen, grateful service was over for the evening and praying Shredder wouldn’t fulfil his desire of a threesome with him and Raphael.

Shredder yawned and said, “I’m going to call Sergei and then go to bed. Scarlett’s waiting for me. Boris and Novak, keep an eye on the sisters.”  
Jealously bubbled in Novak’s belly at the thought of his boss bedding Scarlett and he said, trying not to sound too eager, “Boss, didn’t you want me to look after Scarlett?”  
Shredder saw through it and sniggered, “Seems like you’re attached to the bitch, Novak. You almost sound jealous.”  
“Of course not! It’s just I thought I was her boss when you…I mean…”  
Shredder’s phone dinged and glancing at the text message, he sighed and said, “Business calls. Novak, looks like you got what you wanted. I don’t blame you for taking a liking to the bitch. She has a certain charm about her, but do keep in mind that while you’ll occasionally fuck her, she's mine and she'll be my wife one day. Goodnight, mother, kid. Later.”

“The other men and I can handle the sisters if you want fun with Scarlett,” Boris said and smirked.

“She’s feisty though,” Miyoko said and snickered.

Novak, his cheeks red, stood up and said, “Bedtime, Maksim. I have plans.”

XXXX 

Novak and Maksim went down a long corridor until they stopped outside a door. “Go in there and to bed,” Novak ordered. “I’ll see you later. Don’t leave your room or I’ll whip you. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Novak,” Maksim whimpered.  
“Good,” Novak said, shoving him into the room and closing the door behind him. Then whistling, and his heart racing with excitement, he headed to Shredder’s room.

XXXX 

Raphael didn’t bother looking up when the door opened, but he flinched when a hand touched his shoulder and a voice said, “Hello, Scarlett. Remember me?”

Recognizing the voice, a shiver ran down Raphael’s spine and he thought, Shredder’s sick, but this Novak guy? He’s worse. Far worse.

“Why are you so afraid, girly?" Novak asked. "I’m not going to hurt you. Well, not unless you misbehave. I’m a reasonable guy. I don’t attack for no reason. Look at me, Scarlett. Come now, pretty girl. Look at me.”

Boy, ya dick, Raphael thought furiously. Why can’t ya get that through yer skull?

“I said look at me,” Novak said, lifting Raphael’s head and staring into his red eyes. “Good girl. How are you?”  
“How the fuck do ya want me ta be?” Raphael mouthed.  
“Such language, sweetheart. So unnecessary. You really are gorgeous,” Novak said, slipping a hand between Raphael’s legs.  
The emasculated turtle swatted it away and mouthed, “Don’t fuckin’ touch me, ya pervert.”  
“Playing hard to get. That’s cute, but you should realize that you’re an inferior being and your body belongs to everyone, who wishes to use it.”  
“The only inferior bein’ here is ya! Ya don’t even get that I’m a boy and that I hate ya.”  
“Were a boy. You’re so in denial, Scarlett. As for hating me, that’ll grow into love. I can be a very charming man when I want to be and a sweet lover too,” Novak said and pressed his lips against Raphael’s.  
“Bah!” Raphael mouthed. He pulled away and wiped his mouth with his hand in disgust. "Go ta hell," he mouthed. "Where's old chrome anyway?”  
“Boss is busy, so you’re stuck with me. Stop resisting, sweet Scarlett, and let me love you.”  
“Love this!” Raphael mouthed and slapped him across the face.  
Novak winced, frowned and said, “You’ll be very sorry about that, girly. All I want to do is love you. I find you irresistible. Why the fuck do you have to be such a challenge? Why can’t you be obedient and docile, like girls should be?”  
“I ain’t no fuckin’ girl!” Raphael mouthed, his eyes flashing. “And ya shoulda picked someone like Mikey if ya want obedience. It ain’t in my nature!”  
“You will learn! I will teach you,” Novak yelled, unzipping his pants  
“Good luck, pal. Others tried and failed. Ya will too and ya don’t scare me.”

Novak’s eyes gleamed dangerously. He flipped Raphael onto his plastron, lined his dick up at Raphael’s entrance and thrust inside of him, his eyes now half-lidded in lust. Raphael fought back, kicking and punching and succeeded in getting away. He stood back up against the wall, hatred written all over his face. 

Novak glowered and said, “Insolent girl!”  
“Yer fuckin’ sick,” Raphael mouthed. “Rape. Ain’t ya got no shame? Is that how ya got yer girls ta submit, using violence and threats? What a man ya are! Real men don’t gotta resort ta that. Ya want someone ta love ya, ya woo them and treat them with respect and love.”  
Novak’s nostrils flared at the insult and he said, “I am a real man. I can show you.”  
“Through violence? Yer weak. Yer old man probably smacked yer mom 'round too and ya hated it, but ya couldn’t stop it. He did the same ta ya and now ya think it’s normal behavior. It ain’t! It’s sheer brutality and yer a ragin’ psycho. Beat me up. Go on. Be a man. I dare ya.”  
Novak raised his fists, but a memory of his mom lying unconscious in her own blood, her teeth littering the floor, flashed in his mind, and dropping his hands, he said, “You have a point. You reminded me about something.”  
“Course I do. It’s logic.”

Another memory surfaced in Novak’s mind, as he digested all that Raphael had said. Of someone he’d adored, who’d been murdered when he was seven. He’d been at his grandmother’s house, and hearing the intruders, had looked for a hiding place, only venturing out when the place was quiet. Finding his grandmother’s prone body, he'd called the cops. He’d had nightmares for years, but hadn’t thought about her or his painful childhood in years, repressing the memories. Scarlett with her intellect and logic, reminded him of the days long past when he’d been an innocent boy and desperate to be loved, before he’d gone on the path of savagery and evilness. His grandmother had been his haven from the beatings and had tried to shield him from his father’s wrath. His mother also tried, but was unsuccessful. Novak suddenly felt like he was a little boy, vulnerable and exposed, as he remembered his childhood. The incessant beatings, fights, blood and doctor visits.

“What ya thinkin’ bout?” Raphael mouthed. “Ya hear nothin' I said?”  
Novak withdraw a gold necklace from his coat pocket and said, “This belonged to my grandmother, Svetlana. She was an angel and I loved her so much. I know you think I’m a brute, but I wasn’t always like this. I want you to have it, Scarlett, and I’m sorry.”  
Raphael tossed the necklace at him, curled up his lip and mouthed, “Fuck ya! Ya try and rape me and now ya wanna me give me presents. Go fuck yerself!”  
“I understand your unwillingness. I was wrong.”  
“Get bent!”  
Novak hung his head, looking like a puppy, who’d been kicked, and instead of lashing out, like Raphael had thought he’d do, said, “You were right, Scarlett. I was wrong forcing myself on you. I hope you’ll grow to love me. I can offer you a good life.”  
“A good life?” Raphael mouthed, his eyes wide in incredulity. “Ya mean be yer bitch? Hell no. I’d rather die and be tin can’s lover. He’s wicked, but he don't smack me 'round. I could never love a dick like ya.”  
“I’ll prove you wrong. I’ll leave my grandmother’s necklace here. It’ll look beautiful on you. Good night, sweet girl.”

Novak left it on the bed and as Raphael watched him leave, he thought, weirdo. I musta been a real shit in a past life ta be changed into a fuckin’ pansy and ta have all the psychos after me. What next? Are Bebop and Rocksteady gonna profess their love too? What ‘bout Leo? Is he okay? When am I gonna see him? I miss him and need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for all the kudos. :)
> 
> So, Novak seems to be having a change of heart. Is he sincere?

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Don's at work!


End file.
